


Companion

by MacandLacy



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Boarding School, Child manipulation, Dogs, Domestic Fluff, Empathy, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Will - Freeform, Kidnapping, M/M, Possessive Hannibal, Stockholm Syndrome, but NO Underage sexual content!, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-23 21:02:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 51,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2555567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacandLacy/pseuds/MacandLacy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Robert Lecter knows what his young nephew is, and doesn’t mind.  He has his own secrets, after all.  He does care about Hannibal, and wants what is best for him.  So when chance shows Robert the perfect companion for his nephew, he will do whatever is necessary to give Hannibal a link to a normal life.</p>
<p>An AU where a young Will is kidnapped and grows up with the Lecter’s with Robert as his adopted Father/Uncle, and Hannibal as…..Hannibal. </p>
<p>Story tags:  Possessive Hannibal, Hurt/Comfort. Kidnapping, Arranged Marriage (sort of), Age Difference (Hannibal is about 15 years older than Will), Empathy is pretty much like Mind Reading</p>
<p>Please be assured:  Will is kidnapped, but there is NO sort of child abuse involved.  He is loved and cherished.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**CHAPTER ONE**

**Summary:** Robert Lecter finds the perfect companion for his nephew. Pure Empathy helps.

*****

Will was nervous.  He was usually a brave boy – he was six years old, after all, not a _baby_ \- but so much had been happening lately.  First it was strangers who said that his parents had "gone away" after a car accident.  Will was smart; he knew what that meant.  They just didn't want to tell him that his parents were dead.  He would have preferred the truth. It was just more proof that adults lied to him.

Then he had been sent to live in a scary place with other kids…an orphanage. Many of the kids were nice, but others were mean.  The adults there were the same; most of them were nice and honestly wanted to help the children, but there were a few who truly didn't like kids and had just somehow ended up with their rotten jobs that they hated.  Will had told one adult that he knew the person didn't like kids, and had been smacked in the face for it.  After that, he didn’t say anything, even when he absolutely, positively knew what a person was thinking or he could see what they had done.

Then just when he was starting to feel calm in his new home, another strange adult had come, and he had taken Will away. But that might yet turn out to be good.

Lots of adults had been coming to the orphanage for the past days, and Will was content to stay in a corner with his books.  He understood it was adults thinking about adopting kids, and Will knew he wasn't what they were looking for.  He didn’t blame them for it. He had heard the comments, and knew what the teachers and other adults thought about him: adorable, but so very strange. Autistic, probably. Certainty not a good candidate for adoption.

Some of the adults visiting were "benefactors" and Will knew they weren’t interested in adopting at all; they were just there looking at the kids for fun.  He didn’t blame them either. So he had ignored the adults after one glance, happy to be ignored by them in return.  It had taken him a while to realize that one adult was still looking at him even after the usual introductions had been made and Will had retreated to his corner with a book.

He frowned, looking at the man, but careful to not look at his eyes again. He hadn’t meant to, but during the introductions, Will had looked at his eyes and had seen surprise from the adult. It had taken a few moments for them both to look away.

Will didn't know why, but when he looked people in the eyes, he felt strange.  He usually knew what they were thinking, and it was confusing.  He kept hoping that the man would go away, but instead he stayed standing, looking at Will.  Finally, the boy knew he had to say something, if only to be polite. The strongest memory he had left of his Mother was telling him to be polite, and he would honor that memory.

"Yes, Sir?" he asked tentatively. He was worried that the man was mad that Will had looked at him.

The man tilted his head a little.  "I believe they said your name is William?" he asked.  He said his words funny, but Will didn’t blink at the strange accent. As a child of New Orleans, he had heard many, many accents and dialects, and had no problem understanding them.

"Yes, Sir."

"My name is Robert Lecter."

Will nodded, unsure what to say or do.  "Hello, Mr. Lecter," he finally mumbled.

The man simply looked at him for a moment longer, and Will was starting to panic.  To his relief, Mr. Lecter finally pulled a chair over and sat beside him, but at least no longer looking at his face.  He was very tall, and Will was glad he was sitting down now. "Would you like to play a game, William?"

_No_ , Will thought.  But he nodded, knowing he had to keep being polite.

"That woman in the green dress, I think they said her name is Mrs. Olsen?  What can you tell me about her today?"

Will frowned.  "I don't know what you mean,” he said, far too cautious for his tender years. He had already learned that it was better to be safe than sorry.

"She seems rather upset about something.  Look at her, William.  What do you think could have happened?"

Will bit his lip.  He had known all day that Mrs. Olsen, one of his favorite teachers, was mad, although she was hiding it pretty good.  "Is it a secret?” he finally ventured. Something in Mr. Lecter’s manner told him that he could be honest. “You shouldn’t tell other peoples secrets."

Mr. Lecter looked a bit surprised, and then smiled.  "That is very sensible advice, and excellent manners, William.  Has someone told you that before, or did you think of it yourself?"

Will fidgeted.  "My Mom," he finally admitted.  "She said it wasn't polite to say out loud what people are thinking. She said that even if I knew what they were thinking, or what they did, I shouldn’t say anything.”

"Your Mother sounds like a very nice and smart woman,” Robert Lecter commented. Will beamed at the praise for his Mom.

“She is….was,” he corrected. Mr. Lecter nodded in agreement.

“This is just between you and me, William,” he assured the boy. “No one else will know. A game between friends. Would it be better if I went first?”

Will bit his lip. He had suspected right away that the man saw things too, but was still uncertain about admitting what he knew. His parents had always been so firm about Will not telling anyone what he saw. Still, the man had offered to go first, and that made him feel a bit better. He finally nodded, curious to see how much the man could see.

Mr. Lecter smiled, and then made a show of thinking, making Will smile, before he nodded. “She is mad that her husband forgot to stop at the store for her last night.”

Will giggled, he just couldn’t help himself. “She even wrote a list all out for him,” he said, his young voice filled with what adults would likely call disgust. Will was only six, but he could read and follow directions in a note. Mrs. Olsen’s husband seemed to be not too smart.

“And then he was angry at her for not reminding him,” Mr. Lecter added, and Will just had to giggle some more. It was fun to play this game with someone else.

“She is very mad,” he agreed.

“Absolutely.” Trust established, Robert picked out another adult in the crowd, near enough to them that they could make eye contact with him briefly. “What is he thinking, William?”

Will looked at the man for a moment, thinking, imagining. “He doesn’t want to be here,” he finally decided. “It makes him sad. They had a little child, and lost it.”

Mr. Lecter nodded thoughtfully, agreeing with the child’s assessment. They picked out a few more adults, sharing what they knew about the people for a time, before Lecter turned the conversation back to them. “What about you, William? Do you like it here?”

Will shook his head. “No, but my Mom and Dad died, so I have to be here.”

“Would you like to go live with new parents?”

“No one wants me.” Will wasn’t sad or upset; he was just stating a fact. “They don’t like that I can tell things about people. I have nightmares, too. The nuns get mad when I wake the others up at night.”

“What do you dream about?”

“Things that other people are doing.” Will wasn’t sure how to explain it, but Mr. Lecter seemed to understand.

“Do you ever have good dreams about people?”

Will sighed. “Sometimes, but usually its scary stuff.”

A hand touched Will’s shoulder, and although he didn’t really like it, he didn’t say anything. Mr. Lecter had been very nice so far. “There are many good things that people do, William. Perhaps there are just too many bad things here.”

A frown crossed the small face; Will not quite understanding, but being polite about it.

“I don’t like people to be unhappy,” Will finally said.

“I know.”

Will was working up the nerve to say something else when the adults began leaving the room, and Mr. Lecter sighed.

“I’m afraid I must go now, William. It was very nice to meet you.” Will stood up as the man did and Mr. Lecter smiled. “May I ask something of you, William?”

“Y-yes.”

Mr. Lecter leaned down a bit so their faces were closer again. “Would you look at me again, and tell me what you see right now?”

Will fidgeted, uncertain. He usually didn’t do this when the people were right in front of him; he felt funny. But Mr. Lecter had been very nice, and if he was asking, then he was probably going to be okay with whatever Will saw.

“Alright,” he mumbled. He took a deep breathe, and looked up into the man’s face. He saw so many things, it was hard to pick just a few. Finally, he looked away. “You’re thinking about someone in your family. Something about them needing help. You want me to meet them.” Will frowned, puzzled at this. “Do they live here in New Orleans?”

There was a shake of the head from the man, and then a sad smile. “No, they live far away,” he answered.

“Oh.” Will nodded. “I would like to meet them, but most people don’t like to meet me. Do you think I could help them?”

“I know you could.” Mr. Lecter patted Will’s shoulder gently. “Have good dreams tonight, William. Good-bye.” Then he turned and was gone.

*****

Will honestly didn’t think much about Mr. Lecter after that. He was used to meeting people once, and then never again, since they certainly didn’t want to adopt _him_. Will really didn’t mind too much.

To his surprise, he did have some good dreams that night, but by morning had pretty much forgotten about his visitor. Things moved along normally at the orphanage for the next few days, most of the kids excited about the coming weekend trip to the museum. Even Will was looking forward to it, and he hated crowds of people.

At the museum, the kids were herded into groups with one chaperone per group and split off to explore. At the hands-on animal exhibit, Will hung back, letting the other kids rush forward and run around. He preferred staying to the sides and just watching. All the noise was giving him a headache.

He was watching a group of older kids play with a computer display when he felt a presence at his side. Will looked up and saw a familiar face.

“Hello, William.”

“Hello Mr. Lecter.”

Light colored eyes studied the small boy. “How have you been?”

“Fine.” Will winced at a loud cheer from the group of boys as they finished a game. He really wanted to leave.

Mr. Lecter just stood with him for a moment, then laid a gentle hand on his shoulder. Will looked up at him at the silent urging and for a moment they exchanged glances. It was brief, but again, there was so much to see in those dark eyes. As before, there was a lot he didn’t understand, but one thing stood out, and Will frowned.

“Really?” he asked. He had certainly never expected this.

Mr. Lecter nodded. “I would like it very much,” he said, and Will could tell that he was being honest.

“Now?” Will was confused. He had never expected to be adopted, so this was very strange to him. He had never thought about it; had no idea what to expect in this sort of situation.

“Yes. I’ve spoken to the director, and everything is taken care of and ready, if you want. It is your choice, William.” Mr. Lecter held out his hand, smiling, letting Will decide.

Will thought hard, frowning a little. He truly had never thought anyone would want him; he knew that the staff at the orphanage liked him well enough, but did not consider him to be a good candidate for adoption; he was simply too _different_. So he had put the notion out of his head very quickly. Now it was strange to have someone wanting him. But he knew that Mr. Lecter really did want him to come live with him. Finally, Will nodded and put his small hand into the man’s, making a decision.

“Thank you, William. You have made me very happy.” Mr. Lecter leaned down so he could brush a dark curl out of Will’s face, and Will smiled a little. He was confused, but Mr. Lecter wanted Will to go with him, to live with him. And wasn’t that what the orphanage did? Give kids to people who wanted them? Will could see nothing wrong right now.

Mr. Lecter straightened up, and was about to say something when there was a loud piercing of the fire alarm. Some of the kids screamed, and all the little ones starting crying immediately. Adults yelled, quickly gathering their charges and trying to find the nearest exit doors. Then the lights went off, causing even more screaming.

In the confusion, Mr. Lecter quietly guided Will away, and out to a waiting car, his big hands gently but firmly on the boy’s shoulders, keeping him protected from the crowd.

“Is everyone alright?” Will was a bit excited and hoped the see fire trucks and police cars, although he didn’t want anyone to be hurt. He knew that when there was a fire, people were sometimes hurt.

“Everyone is fine,” Mr. Lecter assured him as they got into the back of the dark car and Will’s seatbelt was carefully fastened. Two other men who had been waiting for them nodded respectfully to Mr. Lecter and got in the front seats, calmly driving away. “I think the alarm going off was an accident; no one should be hurt.”

Will bounced a little on his seat, trying to see through the window as he watched a police car drive up. “Police!” he exclaimed. “I think I want to be a police officer when I grow up.” He didn’t like loud noises, but he did like their uniforms and liked the idea of helping people.

Mr. Lecter chuckled kindly. “You would be perfect,” he assured him. “Helping people feels good, doesn’t it?”

“Yeah,” Will nodded. “But I think I like animals better. They don’t get mad if I see things.” The man nodded seriously now, understanding what Will was saying.

“And what kind of animal would you like to have, if you could have any animal?”

“A dog,” Will said immediately. He had never had one, of course, but he could dream about it.

Mr. Lecter smiled, and patted Will’s shoulder. Will smiled shyly and then settled back in his seat, wondering what would happen next.

*****                                                                                                                                        

TBC……

************************

************************


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will is taken to his new home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Note: I should have stated in the first chapter notes that there is absolutely, positively, no inappropriate actions between Hannibal and Will until Will is WELL past the age of consent. NO Underage at all! My sincere apologies for that omission. 
> 
> Also, please remember that in this story, “empathy” is pretty much like mind-reading (which I personally think the TV show delves into!).
> 
> THANK YOU, everyone, for all the amazingly kind comments and kudos. They are SO much appreciated and cherished!

*****

Everything was so exciting. Will wasn’t entirely sure what was going on, but he didn’t mind too much. He was too busy watching and experiencing all the fascinating new things.

After leaving the museum, they had gone to the airport and actually got on a real plane. It was a lot smaller than ones Will had seen on TV, but Mr. Lecter assured him that it flew just as high and fast as big planes, and Will was thrilled at his first plane ride. He got to sit by the windows and watched in amazement as they took off, his nose pressed against the glass the whole time, and no one scolded him at all.

Once the pilot turned off the seatbelt light, Mr. Lecter showed Will around the plane, explaining some of the things the boy had seen before only on television. Will was even happy about the lunch that was served, deciding that it was much, much better than any food they had at the orphanage.

He fell asleep while watching a show on a little TV, and woke up when Mr. Lecter picked him up to carry off the plane and to another waiting car. Will didn’t know where they were, but it was dark and a lot colder than he had ever felt before, and he didn’t like it. He shivered as Mr. Lecter bundled him up in his own big coat and told the car driver to turn up the heat.

“I called ahead, and one of my aides has some warm clothing for you waiting at the hotel,” Mr. Lecter smiled at him, making sure the seat belt was securely fastened around the child.

“Okay.” Will was about to say something, when a sight out the window got his attention. “Oh, is that snow?” he asked, very excited. He had seen ice when it had gotten really cold the previous winter, but never more than just a tiny bit of snow here and there.

Mr. Lecter chuckled. “It is indeed. When you have some proper clothes tomorrow you may explore for a little bit before we leave.”

“Another airplane ride?”

“Yes, although it will be longer than today’s trip. But I think you will like it.” Will nodded, happy to watch the snow on the side of the roads as they drove into the city.

At the hotel, Will was pleasantly surprised that he could understand some of the language that the people there spoke, and he liked listening to Mr. Lecter’s voice, trying to hear what words he knew. Will knew it was French, and Mr. Lecter was very pleased that Will already knew a little bit, although it was mixed with a decided Southern accent. He promised Will that soon the boy would be able to speak it perfectly.

Will was feeling shy again, and was glad when they left the lobby and went into an elevator. It was much quieter there. He was even happier when they went in to the rooms they would be staying in. Will had never been in a hotel before, and he was amazed at how big the apartment was, admiring the view of city lights from the living room. Mr. Lecter explained that it was called a hotel suite, and let Will explore for a bit.

The bedroom that Will was shown to was far bigger than the room that he had shared with five other boys, and for the first time, he began to feel really nervous. He knew that Mr. Lecter wouldn’t hurt him, but it was starting to really sink into the little boy everything that was going on. He also realized that his special nighttime companion – a small stuffed dog - had been left at the orphanage, and worried how he was going to sleep without it. He didn’t remember ever sleeping alone before.

Fortunately, Mr. Lecter seemed to understand what he was feeling, and didn’t leave him alone. They ate a bit of dinner, Will suddenly too tired from all the excitement and confusion to be very hungry, and then he was helped in taking a quick bath and changing into warm pajamas that Mr. Lecter said had been brought by one of his aides. The pajamas were a little big for the boy, and Mr. Lecter promised that they would get ones that fit him better.

“That’s alright, Sir,” Will shrugged. He was used to wearing other kid’s clothes, and said so.

Mr. Lecter nodded thoughtfully. “That is good, and you should always appreciate everything you have, regardless where it came from,” he said. “But I think you deserve some clothes of your own now.”

Will just shrugged again as he climbed into the huge bed. He was glad when Mr. Lecter sat beside him on the edge of the bed and didn’t leave him alone.

“I am very happy that you are living with me now, William,” he said, brushing the dark curls gently. Will smiled, blushing a little. He was pretty confused at everything, but he was glad too. He knew he had nothing to fear from Mr. Lecter.

“Now you must tell me what sort of things you like to do.”

Will frowned, thinking. He wasn’t used to people asking him what _he_ wanted or liked. “I like to read,” he ventured finally. “Science stuff; like dinosaurs or space. And do puzzles.”

“Ah, that will do for a start,” Mr. Lecter smiled.

“And I like dogs,” Will added. “Maybe one day I can have one. Maybe when I’m grown up.” He said the last wistfully, having been told many times by his parents that they could not have a dog, and then naturally understanding that the orphanage could not allow such a thing as pets.

Mr. Lecter nodded in understanding. “I like dogs, too,” he confided, and Will smiled, glad they shared so much. “In fact,” Mr. Lecter mussed, his eyes gently teasing, “I think there is something here for you, but I simply cannot find it at the moment. It must be hiding.” The Count made a show of searching for a minute, then triumphlly pulled a small box from under the bed; the exact place he had told his aide to leave the gift. “I believe this is for you, William.”

Very excited, but still mindful of his manners, Will accepted the box with a shy grin and a polite “Thank you, Sir.” He lifted the lid, and gaped in wonder at the stuffed dog lying snuggled in a small blanket inside. It looked just enough like the old, much-hugged, toy he had back in New Orleans that Will was immediately open to loving this new pup.

Mr. Lecter smiled as he lifted out the stuffed animal and made a show of holding it to his ear. “What’s that?” he solemnly asked the toy. He paused, and then nodded. “Ah, I understand. William, this young pup is rather lonely and needs a home. Do you think it can stay with you?”

“Yes, please!” Will eagerly held out his hands, and the stuffy was safely delivered to its new master. Will smiled, still shy, but very grateful for this gift. “Thank you, Sir,” he said again. He was about to say more when he yawned widely, and Mr. Lecter chuckled kindly.

“You are very welcome, William. And now, I think that it is past your bedtime, yes?” he asked. Will nodded reluctantly. “I need to do some work, William, but we shall leave on the light and put a movie on the television. And, of course, the door will stay open. You will be able to see and hear me. If you need anything, just call and I will hear you,” Mr. Lecter promised.

Will bit his lip, nervous with even his new companion safely beside him, but nodded seriously, wanting to prove that he was a brave boy. _“Merci. Bonne nuit,_ _Monsieur Lecter,”_ he said. Mr. Lecter chuckled, and ran a gentle hand through the dark curls again.

_“Bonne nuit, William,”_ he answered.

Mr. Lecter tucked Will into bed, carefully tucking the blankets around the small child, and Will felt a bit more secure with his new nighttime friend clutched in his arms. Will thought that he would not be able to sleep, but soon he was yawning more, only vaguely aware of Mr. Lecter talking to people on the phone or to one of the men who had travelled with them. He was now speaking a language other than French or English, smiling at Will when he would stand in the doorway and check on the boy, and Will sleepily wondered what it could be. He would have to ask about that tomorrow.

Confused, but content that he was safe and not alone, seeing Mr. Lecter keeping an eye on him and knowing he was protected, Will fell asleep, and for once, didn’t dream at all.

Robertus studied the young child through the night, mentally reviewing current plans, and making new ones. He was gratified that William had agreed to come with him; he had thought he would, but still, he had had plans in preparation if the boy refused for some reason. But he had known that William was desperate to know he was not alone in being able to read minds and feelings – even if he didn’t yet understand his gift – and Robertus was confident he would be able to easily sway the child if necessary. The Count had never felt such an immediate connection to anyone before, not even his nephew or his lady wife, and he knew the boy would be desperate for any sort of belonging.

The Count smiled at seeing the stuffed dog so tightly held. The one thing he had regretted was being unable to bring any of William’s belongings; it had to appear as if the child had wandered off during the confusion of the fire and resulting chaos. Several people in the Count’s employment would provide valuable testimony on how they had seen a small child wander toward the river, and public speculation would take it from there. Such a tiny boy; and autistic, you know. Obviously got confused and wandered away. Heaven only knew what might have happened to him after that. Simply dreadful to think about.

A discrete search of orphanage records – conducted during a surprise audit two days before – had revealed that the only thing one Child William Graham, aged 5, had brought to the orphanage had been a stuffed dog. All other things his parents had owned in their tiny trailer were either deemed unusable and discarded, or items of possible “personal value” had been stored safely in a box at the orphanage, available to William when he turned 18. The fact that the entire sum of his life had been able to fit into one box spoke volumes to Robertus about the life William had had before.

Truly, it made him feel even more confident that his plan – so hastily thought of, yet meticulously planned over the past week – would easily work. Sadly, no one would miss the child where he was not really wanted in the first place. And he was so much wanted in his new home.

In between business calls – and sending a message to his nephew – Robertus made certain to convey updated orders to a staff member waiting downstairs. He was to secure books and puzzles on science and nature – especially dogs. William would need some distractions to keep him occupied on the long plane ride. And a children’s French-English dictionary, or bilingual books. He was very pleased that William already knew some French, and he was confident the child would work hard to prefect his second language.

Lithuanian would be his third language. It could wait a little while. Since his parent’s death, his nephew was disinclined to speak it, anyway. Only when faced with his uncle the Count, would he usually relent. It was really for the best.

*****

The next morning Will had to dress in many layers of stiff, heavy, uncomfortable new clothing, but he complied, thrilled to have new clothes and be out of the ugly orphanage uniform. And the clothing was indeed a lot warmer than Will had ever worn before, which turned out to be a very good thing when they went outside. Will was beside himself with excitement when he saw it actually snowing, and Mr. Lecter let him run around the small park outside the hotel, and even showed him how to make real snowballs before they had to leave.

On the plane, Will found a huge box of books and puzzles just for him, and enthustically thanked Mr. Lecter, excited beyond belief that they were actually his and only his. He happily read and assembled his puzzles during the flight. In between books and puzzles, he napped, and even got to watch shows on a little TV.

Still, he was glad when they landed and he got to see snow again. Mr. Lecter warned that they had a long car ride now, but Will settled happily, just enjoying all the things he could see out the car windows. He knew they weren’t in New Orleans anymore, but some of the buildings and signs looked a little familiar.

“What city is this?” he asked, curious when he could read one of the road signs and was pretty sure it was French.

“Paris,” Mr. Lecter explained, smiling. “We will live here now. We have a house outside the city. I think you will like it there.”

Will nodded, and kept his face pressed against the window, taking in all the sights.

He feel asleep again, and when he woke up, he was confused. He was lying on a couch in a big, strange room, and even with the lights on, he could tell it was dark outside. He shivered as he stood, hoping that Mr. Lecter would be with him, but he was alone. His new stuffed dog was tucked beside him, and he clutched it, grateful for the small comfort. Now scared, he looked around nervously, trying to decide what to do. He could hear voice was coming from a nearby room, and he crept toward the open door carefully. He thought he recognized Mr. Lecter’s voice, but he was speaking that strange language again, as was the other voice Will could hear. They were getting a little loud, and Will hugged himself. He was afraid that they were fighting, and he didn’t like it one bit.

Scared, he looked around, trying to decide what to do. Part of him thought about hiding, but mostly he wanted to run….so he did. He burst out of the room and took off down a long hallway, having no idea where he was headed, but just needing to run. He heard a shout, and then footsteps as someone came after him. Frightened, he hid behind a curtain for a moment until he heard the footsteps go by him, and then he bolted in the opposite direction. He had taken just a few running steps when he crashed into a pair of legs.

Will looked up, up, and saw a tall man standing over him. Even at a glance, Will thought that the man looked a little like Mr. Lecter, but he didn’t think too much about it as he got to his feet, ready to run again. Before he could move though, a hand came down firmly on his shoulder, holding him in place. Will quickly looked away from the dark eyes, not wanting to see anything. The man studied him for a moment, and then spoke in lightly accented English.

“Hello, William. I am Hannibal.”

TBC……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End Chapter Notes: They flew from New Orleans to Montreal. Then Montreal to Paris. Coming next: Hannibal learns why Will has been abducted.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal learns why Will has been kidnapped, and is intrigued at the possibilities.

*********

Hannibal looked up as his uncle returned to the study. “He is asleep,” Robertus said. “Marie will stay with him tonight.” The older Lecter helped himself to a brandy, joining the younger man. “He was quite confused at hearing us argue.”

Hannibal took a sip of his own drink, enjoying the flavor. “I am still confused as well. Uncle,” he said pointedly. “Of all the things you could bring me back from America, I certainly did not expect a child.”

Robertus frowned at his nephew. “As I said earlier, you will need him, Hannibal.”

"Why would I need him, Uncle?  For companionship?  Surely a dog would suffice and be far easier."

The older man sighed. He had confronted Hannibal only once over his nephew’s….. habits. There was no need for more; he knew and accepted what Hannibal was. And he knew it was pointless to wish for anything otherwise. Life had formed Hannibal at a young age, and what was done, was done. With his own empathy, the Count could even understand much of what his nephew had done, and he did not hold it against him at all.

It simply made him even more determined to give Hannibal a link to a normal life; regardless of what he had to do to achieve that.

His nephew was brilliant, and Robertus knew he would do great things in his life. He simply wanted to also give Hannibal a link to a life that he might have had if things had been different.

"You need a touchstone to normal humans, Hannibal,” he said, his voice calm. He knew that Hannibal would not take any offense at being thought of as not normal. His nephew had never pretended to be otherwise. “Your Aunt and I were each other’s; William will be yours.”

Maroon eyes narrowed in irritation. “I fail to see why I need him at all.”

“You are not invincible, Hannibal,” Robertus voice was firm. “William is your measure of what you do. Keep your secret from him, and no one else will ever know.”

The younger man frowned. “I believe you said that no one can keep secrets from someone like you,” he challenged. “Won’t he see what I am?”

“You hide it well, Hannibal. I know only because you were a child when I found you, and you lacked the mask and ability to hide it. William is a child, and he has no frame of reference to understand that anyone would hunt as you do. You will be safe from him seeing for a time. Perfect your mask before he is an adult, and he will discover the truth only when you both are ready.”

The Count reached out to touch his nephew, making the younger man look at him. “He is a gift to you, Hannibal. Your link to normal humans, and a companion for you when he grows up. Keep him innocent of your true ways, but bind him to you in all other forms.  When he discovers what you are....and he will...the bonds must be firm to keep him with you.  He will stay with you as long as you handle it properly; his empathy will ensure he understands and accepts you as no one else would."

Hannibal looked affronted at the notion that he _needed_ anyone, but let it pass. He knew his uncle cared for him and only wished what was best.  "Why not let him know from the beginning?"

"He must be normal, Hannibal, or as much as he can be with his gifts.  Do not sully him with darkness; he needs to be the one pure thing in your life in order to keep you in check.  Do what you will with others, but keep William innocent.  Measure what you do against him and his needs.  He is also your safeguard; do not let him discover your true self, and no one else will."

"And when he _does_ discover my true nature?  If he is so innocent, won't he flee?"

"He will know nothing else but you.  You will need each other." Robertus did not add that he sensed a darkness in the child as well. It was nothing like Hannibal’s – he doubted that William would ever be comfortable taking a life for any reason – but still, the acceptance was there. He knew beyond a doubt that Hannibal and William would be well matched for each other.

Perfect companions. Dark, and light.           

Robertus certainly had had no intention of kidnapping a child when he had agreed to accompany a business associate to a short meeting about becoming a benefactor of the orphanage. But the moment he and William had looked at each other, the Count knew that this child could _see_ just like he could. It was a terrible gift, to be able to feel what people did; to emphasize with anyone with practice. The Count had learned the hard way how to create shields, to hide what he knew and felt when emotions were too strong. He had a mask, just like Hannibal did. William would need help to create his own mask or the emotions might overwhelm him in time.

Hannibal, of course, had a deeper mask. An entire human suit, really. Much of his humanity had died with Mischa, and Robertus accepted that. All he could do was care for his nephew and guide him as best he could.

The older Lecter knew that his wife had saved him from insanity by guiding him out of dark places. The mind of the Lady Murasaki had its own dark rooms, and she was well adapt in navigating them, proving to be a guide for Hannibal as well. In a way, his wife and his nephew had much more in common than Robertus did with Hannibal. Perhaps this would be a balance, the Count mussed thoughtfully. He could teach William much in both controlling his empathy, and living with people like Hannibal and his Lady.

Robertus sighed, considering the child now asleep upstairs with a maid watching over him. He berated himself for not making sure than William was safe upstairs for the night before talking with Hannibal. But his nephew had arrived unexpectedly early from University upon receiving Robertus’s summons, and had spotted the child immediately. It had led to an unusually loud confrontation between them, and William had feared they were fighting.

Hannibal thought now that he was being saddled with a child; Robertus knew that in time, his nephew would understand that William was a gift. Someone who would not fear him, who would understand him. Hannibal thought he was above needing human companionship, but Robertus knew that William might be the only thing that kept Hannibal even remotely human.

“He is not a replacement, Hannibal,” Robertus said quietly, sensing some of his nephew’s resistance. “Nothing can replace Mischa. William is his own person, and yet he will need you as well. He will need a guide out when his empathy takes him too deep.”

Robertus did not voice it, but he considered the contrast, and mentally nodded to himself. One who felt too much, and one who felt too little.

Hannibal had stiffened a little at the reference to his sister, but now looked intrigued, more thoughtful. It was often hard to read his few emotions, but Robertus knew his nephew was now at least considering the notion and finding it interesting.

“So you kidnapped a child in order to give me future companionship?” Hannibal’s tone was softer now, not biting. He was curious.

The Count shrugged a little. “I would never have taken a child from his parents, you know that Hannibal. But his future was bleak at the orphanage; his gifts misunderstood. He will want for nothing now, and will be raised with his talents appreciated and cherished.” Robertus knew that his nephew would never hurt a child for any reason at all. In fact, Hannibal took particular delight in hunting those who did harm children, and on those occasions, Robert endorsed his nephew’s actions wholeheartedly.

And enjoyed the meals. Robertus never claimed that he was without his own secrets.

Hannibal refilled their brandy’s, still thoughtful.  "It must be a fine balance,” he mused. “Keep him close, but ensure he does discovery my true self."

"It will remind you of the other balance ones like us must walk."  Robertus nodded.  “And he will not discovery until he is older and you both are ready.”

“Do you intend him to be a true companion for me, Uncle? A spouse?” Hannibal had one fair eyebrow raised, slightly challenging.

Robertus nodded. “Yes,” he said firmly. “Neither of you would do well with anyone else, and you need each other for balance.” Robert had taken Will for a reason; to be a companion for Hannibal in all ways.

Perhaps it was a bit cold, mapping out a child’s life, but Robertus was confident it was for the best. William would be treasured; Hannibal took care of his all possessions.

“An arranged married,” Hannibal reflected, his tone dry as usual. “How novel.”

“It is for the best, for both of you,” Robertus said firmly. Hannibal studied his uncle for a moment, and then gave the slightest of nods. He would follow his uncle in this strange, grand, plan.

It would be an interesting project, to be certain. To mold his perfect companion. Hannibal was intrigued at the possibilities.

Hannibal knew that _normal_ people held no interest for him. They were boring, little more than fodder. He was a predator, and was proud of it. Even after Uncle Robertus had found him, and he had met Lady Murasaki, Hannibal had assumed that he would spend his life alone after they had died. It had not bothered him at the time at all. But now, now with the prospect of a companion to share his triumphs with, the prospect of someone who would understand him…..Hannibal found himself eager for that future. There was so much he could teach the child.

Sensing his thoughts, Robertus gave his nephew with a stern look. “I am William’s guardian,” he said, his tone firm. “He will be yours one day, Hannibal, but not yet. He needs to be allowed to grow, to flourish and reach his potential. He is very bright, and with my aid, he will learn to control his empathy. He is also to have a normal as life as possible. We may….mold him…in some ways, but do not tamper with the vital spark that _is_ William. He may be guided, but never forced.” Hannibal made a vague gesture indicating that he understood and respected his Uncle’s decisions.

“But he will be mine,” Hannibal said quietly. His mind was now made up, and he would not waver.

Robertus nodded. “When he is ready,” he promised. “When he is an adult and feels he can make his own choice.” Again, Robertus knew that Hannibal would never harm a child in any fashion. In fact, he wondered if William would find himself coddled and protected long after he might wish for more.

Hannibal hummed agreement, his mind already sorting and prioritizing. William would need an outstanding education, naturally. As loath as he was to admit it, Hannibal had to concede that his Paris boarding school was suitably rigorous…and secure…as soon as William had enough French to understand the bilingual classes. In the meantime, he suspected that his Uncle had already planned for tutors. He made a note to ensure that music was emphasized in the lessons. It was shocking how many of Hannibal’s contemporaries had little knowledge of music in any cultured form….he would ensure that William was not lacking in that department.

And Art, of course, and Literature. All the Humanities, really, and—

Hannibal looked up at hearing his uncle snort in laughter.

“One thing at a time, Hannibal,” Robertus merely said, his tone mild, and Hannibal knew that his uncle had read his emotions and plans. It was a slip in his usual control, but Hannibal seldom minded when his uncle knew what he was thinking. It was no easy task to keep anything hidden from Count Robertus Lecter.

William might one day rank in that as well, and Hannibal knew his mask and shields would need to be well in place before that time came.

“It is an intriguing arrangement, Uncle,” Hannibal admitted. “But a balance for our handing of William as well. If we give him such freedom as you say, what if he chooses to give his heart to another?” Hannibal knew already that he would gut anyone who interfered with his intended path with William, but he did not need to speak that aloud yet. “Yet we cannot let him develop brotherly feelings for me.”

“A balance indeed,” Robertus agreed. His eyes grew intense as he considered the small child asleep upstairs. “Actually, there is no reason he cannot learn soon that he is meant for you. It will be the one great secret that he must know and keep.  Children younger than him have been sent to strangers understanding they are to marry or bind to keep alliances. And William understands keeping secrets.”

Hannibal nearly smiled. “Truly an arranged marriage, then,” he observed. He found that he did not mind knowing he would be bound to someone; on the contrary, it was fine as long as he trusted they would be intelligent, and he had control in molding the person, as he knew he would.

Robertus shrugged slightly. “It is the best way. We will introduce him slowly to the idea, as he is ready. And it will not be so terribly difficult to prevent brotherly feelings as you will be busy at university still for some years, and then establishing your practice.” Robertus fully approved of his nephews plans for medicine. It seemed appropriate. “You will be more of a visitor; someone he will get to know well, be assured, but still, not someone of an family nature to him as yet. He will know where his future lies.”

Hannibal raised an eyebrow, but then inclined his head slightly. He would bow to his uncle’s discretion in this matter, confident that he understood the emotions involved and how to teach William acceptance. Hannibal had only the vaguest, intellectual, concept of those sorts of emotions now. What few emotions he had possessed had died with Mischa.

And for the first time since he had lost Mischa, Hannibal felt real attachment to a human being. Something more than the family bond he acknowledged with Robertus.   Something….personal.

It was….intriguing.

TBC…..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End Chapter Notes: And again, rest assured that nothing is going to happen until Will is well past the age of consent. In fact, with how protective Hannibal is going to be, Will might be lucky to get one kiss from a classmate!
> 
> I am travelling for the next week, so the next chapter may be a bit delayed. Apologies in advance! THANK YOU so much to everyone for all the lovely comments, kudos, and bookmarks.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will begins to explore his new home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! My apologies that this is short, but I decided at the last second to split the next part into two chapters. Will try to get the second bit up after the weekend.

*****

Will hesitated in the doorway, looking up at Marie nervously. This was all so very strange, and even knowing that he shouldn’t be afraid wasn’t enough to make him feel entirely secure. Too much had happened the past days, and he really didn’t like it.

It wasn’t Mr. Lecter’s fault, and Will was glad he knew that the man wasn’t upset him at all. Mr. Lecter had been very kind and calm as he apologized to Will for leaving him alone in the strange house, and reassured him that all was well. Will had been too tired and confused to be hungry, so he had been taken upstairs to a bedroom, and introduced to Marie, a nice older lady who promised to stay with him. She reminded Will a little of the nuns at the orphanage, and he could tell that she really was very nice.

Marie spent the night in a chair by his bed, reading and smiling at him reassuringly when he woke up every few hours, his body and mind not liking the travel he had done. In the morning, she had brought him a huge breakfast tray filled with all sorts of things, letting him pick whatever he wanted to eat. She even let him have two cups of hot chocolate, and a donut after he finished his eggs.

The only bad part was she had insisted that he needed a quick bath, but Will had decided it was only fair after Marie let him eat donuts for desert after breakfast. Then he had to dress in more stiff, new clothing, but he liked it well enough, and it was nice and warm. Will didn’t understand why he couldn’t wear jeans and sweatshirt, but accepted the nice “trousers” as Marie called them, and the shirt and sweater even if they itched. The shoes pinched his feet a little, but he was used to that. He even stood still as his hair was brushed, only scowling when a tangled curl was pulled.

Marie talked to him in a mix of English and French, and Will could understand her well enough. He didn’t know a lot of the French, but could guess at much of it, and Marie too seemed pleased with what he did already know. Will tried his best to repeat the words in French, wanting to learn quickly.

Now Marie led him downstairs, saying that Count Lecter wanted to see him after he was up, and Will frowned a little, confused. What was a count? He decided he would ask later.

Marie patted his arm kindly when they stopped outside a door, and then cleared her throat discreetly. “Master William, Sir,” she said respectfully.

Robertus looked up and smiled at seeing the boy standing in the doorway. “Come in William, come in,” he said kindly. Will smiled a tiny bit, and went to the couch Mr. Lecter indicated. “Thank you, Marie. I will call for you when we need you.” The maid curtsied and left, closing the door behind her.

Robertus turned his attention to the child, and nodded in approval. William was understandably nervous, but he could sense that the child was also being very brave and curious. Wide blue eyes were looking around the room, taking in all the sights, impressed by what he saw.

“Good morning, William,” Robertus said kindly, smiling as the boy returned a shy smile. “How are you this morning?”

“Good, Sir,” Will answered, his voice soft.

“Did you sleep well?” Will squirmed a little, not wanting to be rude, but also not wanting to lie. He understood that his man could tell when he was lying. Robertus chuckled and squeezed a thin shoulder gently. “It is all right, William. I myself never sleep well after a long plane ride. I think tonight an early bedtime might be in order, and you should sleep soundly.” Will nodded, not sure what all that meant, but wanting to be agreeable.

“Do you really live here?” Will was simply amazed at the huge house, so unlike what he had known before.

“I do indeed,” Robertus chuckled lightly. “As you will from now on, William. And also, my nephew Hannibal lives here when he is not at University.” Robertus watched the child intently, curious to see what William remembered of their brief meeting the night before.

Will scrunched his nose, trying to remember. “I saw him last night,” he said aloud, thinking that he remembered the funny name. He hadn’t wanted to look at the tall man who had found him in the hall. Will hadn’t been afraid, exactly, but something was just making him nervous.

“You did,” Robertus assured the child. “He is my nephew. Do you know what that is?” Will shook his head. “His father was my brother.”

“Oh.” Will considered that notion carefully, nodding in understanding. “I don’t have an uncle, so that’s why I had to go live at the orphanage,” he said, remembering things that various adults had said after his parents had died.

Robertus frowned inwardly, thinking that anyone should be honored to claim William as a relative. But the fact that no one had stepped forward proved to the Count that his plans were meant to be; William would be treasured and cherished under his plans and protection. “I know,” he said aloud. “But William, even though I didn’t know your Father or Mother, I would very much like to call you my nephew, and for you to call me Uncle, just as Hannibal does.”

“Oh.” Will pondered that seriously, his young mind easily sorting through issues. He had been an only child, but had quickly learned at the orphanage how to share, and the unspoken status given to those who had any living family. “He won’t mind sharing?” Will didn’t know anything about the tall blond man he had seen the night before, and was nervous about making him mad.

“No, not at all,” Robertus assured him.

Will looked at the man carefully, this time making eye contact. Will had avoided it with anyone else since he had left the orphanage, instinctively knowing that it was not wise to show his abilities, just as his parents had always told him. It was different somehow with Mr.Lecter, but Will knew not to try it with other people – such as this Hannibal. Will was too timid to push his uncertain luck.

He was met with only calm, friendly, feelings. Mr. Lecter was not mad, and he was telling the truth.

“He really doesn’t mind?”

“No. In fact, he suggested it,” Robertus said truthfully. “And William, just like you, Hannibal had to live at an orphanage for a while before I found him. He understands what you do.”

Will pondered the matter for a bit longer, feeling some relief that this Hannibal had also been an orphan, and then finally nodded. “If he is okay with it,” he agreed.

“He is,” Robertus assured him. “And he would like for you to call him Hannibal.”

Will tilted his head. ‘Not _Mr_. Hannibal?” he asked. The orphanage had been very strict in enforcing proper manners to adults.

“No,’ Mr. Lecter assured him again with a smile.

“Alright.” Will agreed again. He frowned then, questioning. “What is a count?”

“Ah,” Mr Lecter smiled in understanding. “I am afraid, my boy, that you will have to learn many things, but teachers will help you. A Count,” he explained, “is a title, like Mr. or Mrs. Only some people can be called that; not everyone. You will be taught who to call that.”

“Ok.” Will bit his lip nervously. “I don’t want to make anyone mad,” he worried.

“You will not,” Count Lecter assured him again. “And so you know, William, I have two first names, just like you do. Some people call me Robert, and some call me Robertus. It is the same name, just in two different languages.”

“I heard you speaking a funny…I mean, another language…last night,” Will hastily corrected.

Robertus chuckled, showing that he understood and was not at all mad. “It is called Lithuanian. My first language, and Hannibal’s as well. We will teach you to speak it.” Will nodded, agreeable to that notion. Learning languages was like a game to him, and he liked it. “Now,” he continued, his voice and expression playful. “A test. What do you call me?” He ticked William lightly, making the boy laugh and not worry.

“Mr….. _Uncle_ ,” the boy corrected himself. “Uncle Robert or Uncle Robertus.”

“Perfect.” Robertus beamed at the child. “And now I can tell that you have a very important question for me, my nephew. What is it?” He could tell that William was bursting with curiosity about many things, but one thing was at the forefront, and he could not fully detect it.

William squirmed a little, embarrassed, but also very curious. “Do I have to go to school?” Of everything now, that was Will’s most vital question.

Robertus laughed, tickling the dark curls. “You do indeed,” he said, his voice mock stern. “But not as you think. We will have tutors come here for a while.”

“What is a tutor?” Will wrinkled his nose, curious.

“A tutor,” Robertus explained, “is a teacher who comes to your house, instead of you going to a school. You are the only student. Will that be alright for a time?”

Will nodded, secretly relieved. “Yes,” he said, glad he would not have to meet more strange kids right away. He wasn’t sure if he liked having the teacher’s only attention, but Will liked school well enough, and thought it would be okay.

“Excellent,” Robertus smiled. “Now, how would you like to explore the house for a while, and then we can have lunch. I think there are many things you will like to see.” He didn’t add that a nap after lunch would no doubt be on Will’s schedule; it would take the child some days to adapt to the jet lag from travel.

“Alright.” Will accepted the man’s hand and let himself be led out of the library.

Unnoticed where he was seated in the shadows on the upper level of the library, Hannibal studied the child as he left with his uncle. He was pleased to get a better look at the child in the daylight; all he had really noticed the night before had been dark curls and wide blue eyes before Uncle Robertus had swept the boy away. Now in the light of late morning, Hannibal though that boy was incredibly lovely; he was certain to grow to be a beautiful man. Although Hannibal was far more interested in the child’s mind, he did acknowledge some satisfaction in knowing that William would be pleasing to the eye.

And his mind was clearly fascinating, just as his Uncle had promised. He had been impressed at the child’s clear manners, even though he could smell his hesitation and uncertainty even from the balcony.   This child was clearly bright indeed, and Hannibal was well satisfied thus far.

Hannibal ran through the notes he had already ordered in his head. He wanted William to see a doctor soon; although Hannibal had had only the faintest of interest in his pediatric classes, he did suspect that the child was rather too thin. That would need to be remedied, as would his lack of understanding true French, and not the Cajun mix. Still, it was promising that the boy understood some of another language already. It would make his learning easier.

Sorting his plans, Hannibal left to return to his study. He had to do some school work of his own before returning to his apartment at the University that afternoon. His night would be busy hunting.

TBC…..


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Hannibal properly meet

*****

Will would never admit it, but he was tired after exploring the house, and he knew he had seen only a bit of it.  But it had been so exciting seeing so many different rooms, and paying careful attention to where they all were.  The best surprise had been an _indoor_ swimming pool, something Will had never seen before.  He knew how to swim, but promised Mr. Lecter that he would never go into the water unless an adult was with him.  Will understood that was dangerous.

He was glad when Mr. Lecter announced that it was time for lunch, and led him to another huge dining room, different from the one that morning.  Will wondered just how many rooms were in the house.

He was curious, looking at everything in the room, and it took him a moment to notice the tall man standing by the table.  Will blinked and quickly looked away, recognizing Hannibal.  Shy, he leaned a bit closer to Mr. Lecter.

“Good afternoon, Uncle Robertus,” Hannibal said.  His gaze went to the child.  “And hello again, William,” he added, keeping his voice calm, injecting a warm note into it.  “It is nice to properly meet you.”

Will looked down at his shoes, trying to not shuffle his feet as he usually did. It was always so hard to meet new people; especially men.  Will had learned to be careful around people and never try to see what they were thinking.  Sometimes it was kind of scary.

He realized that he hadn’t answered him, and took a nervous breath.  “Hello, Sir,” he said, his voice soft.

There was a soft chuckle.  “You may call me Hannibal, William.  There is no need to be so formal.”

Will didn’t understand the last part, but nodded.  “Yes, Sir,” he said quietly, looking toward the man but not making eye contact with him.

Hannibal smiled, charmed already.  Cleaned up and properly dressed, the child was lovely.  And so far, his manners seemed excellent indeed.  He looked forward to making the boy comfortable around him and exploring his young mind.

Robertus helped Will climb up into a chair that had a large cushion on the seat to boost him, and sat the boy to his left; across the table from Hannibal.  Will gulped at seeing all the plates and silverware, completely baffled.  He had never seen so many little plates and spoons and forks before, and had no idea what they were doing there. The older man sensed his confusion and smiled.

“It is all right, William,” Robertus said kindly.  “We can start slowly.”  He signaled for the butler to take away the extra plates and utensils from William’s setting, leaving only a simple knife, fork, spoon and one plate.  “Just watch us, yes?  You will learn in time.”  Will nodded gratefully, and spent the meal carefully copying what he could of how the two men ate.  He was so busy watching them, and trying to eat “properly”, that he didn’t notice the scrutiny as the two men spoke above him in their other language.

Hannibal watched the child, noting how careful William was to try and copy the adults and their table manners.  He also ate whatever was put in front of him, softly thanking the butler who cleared for each new course and kept the lad’s glass of milk full.  Hannibal himself had not always been so compliant or grateful for a small kindness.  He had refused any food at the orphanage at first, silently determined to end his life as he felt it should have been, and he had also refused to acknowledge anyone’s words.  Hannibal had to concede that so far, William was far more polite and well-adjusted than he had been.

Of course, William had not experienced what Hannibal had, and the man found himself vowing that this child never would never face a similar circumstance. William was his chance to save Mischa; to correct what he had not been able to protect before. 

William would be Hannibal’s redemption.

Kept safe.  Even from Hannibal himself.

Will wondered why every time he finished what was on his plate it was taken away and he was given a new plate for the “next course” as Mr. Lecter called it, but just nodded, not wanting to bother the men.  He was concentrating so hard on watching how they ate that it took him a moment to realize that he had been spoken to.  He cringed, worried that they would be angry that he had been watching them.

“I’m sorry, Sir,” he said softly, nervous.  He honestly hadn’t been trying to know what someone was thinking, or imagining what they had done, but experience had taught him already that no one believed him.  Mr. Lecter was the first who seemed to understand at all, but Will was worried about bothering him.

“William, there is to need to apologize,” Mr. Lecter assured him, smiling kindly, and Will visibly relaxed a bit, sensing that Mr. Lecter said the truth.  He didn’t see the frown that Hannibal gave to the older man, and Mr. Lecter making a quick gesture that they would discuss it later.  “We were just wondering how you liked the food.”

“It is very good, thank you,” Will said automatically.  Even if it hadn’t been true, Will would have said the same words.  He had learned to be thankful for any meal, but it was true that he liked the food a lot, even though some of it tasted funny.

Hannibal tilted his head a little, curious.  “What is your favorite food, William?”

Will frowned, thinking.  “Um….Mac n’ Cheese?” he finally ventured.  He had never been asked for his opinion on that before.

A thin blond eyebrow rose.  “I see.  Well, when I come back we shall have some, yes?”

“Come back?”

Hannibal nodded, taking a sip of his wine.  “I go to school in Paris, like you may someday, William.  I have to go back this afternoon because I have classes tomorrow.  But I will be back in a few weeks, and I hope we can spend some time together.”  Hannibal and Robertus had agreed to take things slowly with the child; to let William bond with Robertus first.  It would help with his long-term adjustment. For now, Hannibal will be merely a friendly visitor on weekends.

Will glanced over at Mr. Lecter and felt only calm assurance.  “Alright,” he agreed, still hesitant.  He didn’t like having to deal with so many new people all at the same time.  It reminded him of how he had felt after his parents had died. But if Mr. Lecter wanted him to spend time with Hannibal, Will would do it.  He didn’t feel anything bad or stressful in spending time with Hannibal, even though the man made Will feel a little bit nervous.  He didn’t know why….it just was.

The men were able to draw William into their conversation, although the child was understandably very shy.  But he was also well-mannered, and Hannibal was soon satisfied with his intelligence.  William thought it was a game – Hannibal asking him questions about what he knew from school – but Hannibal was quite pleased with the responses.  Uncle Robertus spoke in French, and William smiled shyly, happy to repeat what words he knew in English.  All in all, Hannibal thought that for an American child, William’s French vocabulary was reasonably decent.  It would need work, of course, especially on the atrocious accent, but at least there was some knowledge basis already.

William started yawning by the end of the meal, and Marie appeared to take him back upstairs so he could “play”; which would include lying down for a nap.  He politely thanked both men, and took Marie’s hand as she led him from the dining room.  Robertus smiled at his nephew as the child and maid left.

“What do you think?”

Hannibal sat back in his chair, his expression thoughtful and pleased.  “He is perfect,” he said simply.  “Obviously intelligent – as you said -  and quite polite for one so young.”

Robertus nodded.  “I can see him quite well, as he has no shields as yet to hide his thoughts and feelings.  He is very shy, but wants so desperately to be understood and loved.  And there is no darkness in his mind or heart that I can see. He will grow to be a wonderful man.”  Robertrus smiled.  “Provided that we don’t spoil him too much, of course.”

Hannibal leveled a look at his uncle.  ‘He deserves some spoiling.”  Hannibal was already planning a shopping list for the child.

“Indeed,” Robertus chuckled.  ‘Never fear, Hannibal.  He will be treasured and spoiled only appropriately. He will be a credit to you.”

The younger man considered something he had noticed.  “He is afraid of being reprimanded for reading people.”  It was clear that William had been chastised in the past for many things.  Even Hannibal could feel his shyness.

“Yes.”  Robertus sighed in understanding.  “Few people understand anyone who is different in any manner.  His parents restricted him and installed fear in him for his own natural talents.”

“Did they even understand what a treasure they had?” Having so few emotions himself, Hannibal did not fully understand his Uncle’s talents, but he did respect the advantages it gave the Count. He had seen his Uncle deal with many men, and more than a few left fully traumatized after trying to cross Robertus Lecter. Hannibal suspected that his Uncle’s powers went far beyond emphasizing with people’s feelings; it was something he planned to address in time. He needed to know the extent of his abilities, especially if he would be tutoring Hannibal’s future companion.

“Doubtful,” Robertus shook his head. “William said that his parents told him that it was not polite to read emotions or minds, but in truth, I suspect they were fearful. People fear what they do not understand.” Hannibal twitched his lips in agreement, scornful of such people. “And the teachers at the orphanage labeled him autistic, not capable of suspecting that William has too _much_ empathy and feeling for people. He has learned to distance himself for his own security and safety.”

“It is draining, to read emotions, is it not?” Hannibal knew this to be true. Robertus had hidden very little from his nephew over the years, considering it an even trade for Hannibal’s confidences.

“Incredibly.” Robertus said shortly, taking a sip of his wine. “Given the depths of William’s abilities, I count it fortunate that he is with us now. He might have been destroyed and never reach his true potential otherwise.” He smiled slightly at his nephew. “But now, he is safe.”

Hannibal nodded. ‘Are his talents truly so strong?”

“I believe they are,” Robertus mussed. “He reads me almost effortlessly, even though he is far too shy to admit it, and would never consciously act upon what he knows. It will be a delicate balance for some time, until he is older.  I think it will be best for him to attempt to read only myself and few staff for now.  I will provide him guidance on learning to hone his gifts, and to see them as gifts, and not some curse as others have thought.”

Hannibal thought on this for a moment and then nodded his agreement. “And you will, of course, advise him to not attempt to read me.”

Robertus nodded.  “I will speak to him tonight, and on other occasions as well.  I do not think that he will deliberately disobey me, Hannibal, but it is only advisable for you to work on your shields now constantly.  William's talents rival mine, and he is only a child.  He will challenge you as he grows older.”

Hannibal inclined his head in agreement and satisfaction.  ‘I would want nothing else,” he remarked.  He reflected on the child that he had been studying.  “I do want him to see a pediatrician,” he said.  “He seems a bit thin and small for his age.”

Robertus inclined his head in agreement.  “I have inquires for a referral already.  My secretary will send you the details.  Have you a preference for his tutors?”

Hannibal paused, pondering that question.  He had thought at first to map out a detailed plan of study and lessons, to ensure that William would be raised and molded as he wished, but now Hannibal found himself oddly hesitant to enforce strict control.  The child was intriguing and…..refreshing.  And Hannibal conceded upon reflection that he did not want a mindless partner; he wanted someone who would challenge and intrigue him with their own thoughts and opinions.

“I know little of a proper curriculum for a child,” he finally answered, deflecting the question slightly. Robertus smiled.

“Then trust me to arrange appropriate teachers until he is ready to go to boarding school.  He needs to be at least eight years old before he can enroll at most institutions, and that will give him some time to settle in here before being sent away; I do not wish to disrupt him again too soon.  And he will of course need more French vocabulary. I will have the tutors concentrate on his general studies and languages, and once he is in boarding school, we can approve his courses of study as you wish."

Hannibal nodded in approval.  “I agree. Once he is older, he will be allowed to peruse his own interests, of course, so long as his background is suitably established.”

“Of course.” Robertus hid his amusement, not surprised that Hannibal was secretly plotting out a course of study already. “I assume that your old boarding school will be acceptable?” He had chosen it a decade ago for very careful reasons. It was rigorous and challenging, and yet also secure and somewhat isolated, the student body small and allowed flexibility. The main qualities that Hannibal had needed, and that William would as well.

“For now,” Hannibal agreed. He hated to admit it, but the school had indeed suited him… in addition to more than sufficiently preparing him for University. He truly had no serious complaints against it now that he had graduated.

“Very well,” Robertus said, still hiding his amusement. He had known very well that Hannibal had hated him for some time for sending him to the school, and to his credit had never said a word when Hannibal had very grudgingly conceded that the school had served him well.

“Thank you, Uncle,” Hanibal said.  Not just for the arrangements, but for William himself.  In less than a day, Hannibal was seeing the sense of his uncle’s plans.

For the first time since he had lost Mischa, Hannibal felt a true connection to another human being.

Robertus inclined his head, understanding his nephew’s words….and what was unsaid.  He was pleased with both his nephew and his new ward.  “I think William should awake in a few hours.  It would be only polite to bid him goodbye before you leave.”

“That will be fine,” Hannibal nodded.  Robertus smiled, and the men finished their meal in comfortable silence.

*****

Will enjoyed his nap, clutching his new stuffed dog, and was happy to spend a bit of time quietly exploring his room after he woke up.  He was still amazed that everything in it was his….and only his.  It took both Marie and Mr. Lecter assuring him of that before he really believed it.  He had never had such things before.

The bedroom itself was larger than any Will had seen before, plus there was also an entire bathroom that was his alone.  Throughout the afternoon boxes and packages were delivered and Will delighted in opening them…it was the best presents ever.  There were lots of clothes…and Will truly did appreciate them…..but best of all were lots of new books and puzzles and toys.  There was even a TV set up when he woke from his nap, which amazed him.  He helped Marie put books on the shelves and fold clothes into drawers and hung in closets, solemnly promising that he would take good care of them. 

Will was looking at the books, trying to decide what to read first, when Mr. Lecter and Hannibal came into the room. Automatically, Will stood, wanting so hard for them to like him. He was trying so hard to copy what manners he knew they liked, even if he had never seen them done before. It was really giving him a headache, trying to anticipate what they wanted, but he was stubborn and determined to keep doing it.

A small smile and nod from Mr. Lecter showed that the man had caught William’s thoughts, and Will ducked his head, embarrassed. It was nice to know that he wasn’t really a “freak”, as some had called him, but it was also scary to know that he couldn’t hide anything. He was glad when Mr. Lecter patted him on the shoulder and smiled down at him, clearly not mad.

“William, are you having a good afternoon?” Mr. Lecter asked.

“Yes, Sir,” Will answered with genuine enthusiasm.

“Good.” Mr. Lecter smiled at him. “You may go back to playing in a moment, but Hannibal is here to say goodbye. He needs to go back to Paris this afternoon.”

“Oh.” Will hesitated a moment, not sure what to do. Both Mr. Lecter and Hannibal were fairly blank now, and Will was at a loss. “It was nice to meet you, Sir,” he finally said, nervously.

 To his relief, Hannibal smiled. “And so good to meet you, William,” he assured the child. “I am very glad you are with us now.”

Will smiled shyly, looking down at his feet. “I’m glad too,” he agreed softly.

A large but gentle hand clasped his shoulder in a light hug. “I have a previous engagement this weekend, but I will be back in two weeks, and perhaps you can show me then what you have explored and found in this huge house.” Hannibal exchanged an amused look with his uncle. “I remember that when I came to live here, the first thing I set out to find was the secret passages and tunnels; I knew there had to be some in a house this old and large.”

“Are there really?” Will’s eyes were wide in curiosity.

Hannibal smiled. “There are,” he assured him. “When I come back, I will show you some, yes?”

“Oh, yes, please!”

“Excellent. I look forward to it. We shall do some exploring together.”

Hannibal had thought long on how to best being to make a connection with the child. He needed to be friendly and non-threatening, and these were behaviors that Hannibal seldom troubled himself with. But for William, he would always make an exception. And seeing the shy smile, he knew that William already had sway over him; just as Mischa had. He would have to guard himself against being too easily persuaded as well as being seen by the young eyes.

“Then I will see you in a few weeks.” Hannibal patted the small shoulder again, and smiled. “Goodbye for now, William.”

“Goodbye Sir---I mean, Hannibal,” Will corrected hastily. To his relief, the man just chuckled a little, not upset. Robertus also smiled at the child.

“You may go back to playing, William,” Robertus said. “I have some work to do, and will see you in a little bit. Marie will stay with you.” Will nodded happily and returned to his books once the men had left.

Will was having such a good time looking at his new books and puzzles, that he was surprised when Marie announced that it was time for dinner. But he was a bit hungry again and didn’t object when Marie insisted that he change his sweater and even made him wear a little tie, saying that he needed to dress for dinner….whatever that meant. Wasn’t he already dressed? It was puzzling, but he went along with it.

Dinner was in the same room as lunch, and Will relaxed when he saw it was just him and Mr. Lecter. The man smiled, asking friendly questions about how Will liked his books so far and what he had read that afternoon. It was very peaceful, not worrying about feelings from other people too much, or being teased by other kids.

 Will was amazed when he was offered both cake and hot chocolate for dessert, hardly able to believe such a thing. He waited until the man who brought him the food had placed it down in front of him, and then turned to Mr. Lecter.

“Thank you, Sir,” he said, shyly but sincerely. He didn’t know what else to say, but as usual, it seemed that Mr. Lecter understood.

“William, I must thank you for coming to live with me. It was very lonely without you, but I think that we will be very happy now, yes?” Will nodded, taking a sip of the wonderful hot drink. He had never had anything so good before. “Now, I want to talk to you about something, William. About what you and I can do.” Will tensed a little, afraid that he had done something wrong, but Mr. Lecter gently patted his shoulder.

“You have done nothing wrong, William,” the man assured him. “I just want to ask something of you, alright?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“As you told me, it is indeed not polite to tell what others are thinking.  That is very good.  It is alright to look for small things now and then, but you should respect privacy.  You may always see me, William, as much as you need to.  And Marie as well.  But no one else, alright?”

Will nodded solemnly.  “It scares people, doesn’t it?” he said with insight beyond his young years.

“It does,” Mr. Lecter agreed quietly. “Although we do nothing wrong when we look, it is best to not do so; to let people have privacy. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Sir,” Will promised.  ‘You and Miss Marie, no one else.”

"Perfect."  Robertus nodded, knowing William would keep his promise.  "And now, I see I should remind you of something." He smiled, making sure that the child understood that everything was alright.  "What do you call me?"

Will blushed, shy.  "Uncle Robertus," he answered softly.  He had never called anyone Uncle before, but it seemed fitting. And William liked the sound of ‘Robertus’ better than ‘Robert’. It too, seemed more natural. Robertus nodded, pleased.

"And since you are family, your last name is now Lecter.”

Will nodded in agreement, trusting the man and not seeing any reason to question anything. “Alright.”

Robertus smiled, very pleased. William Lecter was about to start his new life, and Robertus found that he was very much looking forward to the time to come.

TBC…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: My sincere apologies this took so long. The holiday season is kicking me already.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will starts his new life. Hannibal actually helps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, everyone, for all the kind Kudos and Comments! They are so much appreciated.

*****

The next weeks passed in a happy blur for Will. Everything was exciting, and yet he felt safe and secure as he never had before in his life. No one thought he was strange, and there were only a few people in the huge house that he quickly came to know and trust. In addition to Marie, there were a couple other ladies who cooked and cleaned, and two men who helped them. There were also a few men who worked in the yard and gardens, and all were friendly to the child. And, of course, there was Mr. Lecter….Uncle Robertus.

Uncle Robertus often had to leave during the day for business, but Will was accustomed to being by himself and was more than content to read or play quietly in his room much of the day. Marie, and one of the men named Paul, showed him around the house and gardens when Mr. Lecter had to be gone, and Will was happy to explore a little with their help. He was actually looking forward to when Hannibal returned and the promised search for secret tunnels in the house. Except for a few nights, Uncle Robertus would always return in time for dinner, and Will enjoyed their time together as he recounted what he had learned that day.

Most exciting was when it snowed for several days, and Will was allowed to play outside. He was still getting used to wearing such heavy, complicated clothing like a snowsuit and boots, but it was worth it to play in the snow.

Everyone had been told to speak to the child as much as possible in French, to assist William with learning, and he soaked in the new language like a sponge. He was still shy about speaking it aloud, except with Uncle Robertus, but he was understanding a bit more every day. It was like a game and Will liked the challenge, always pleased when he could surprise one of the adults with what he knew.

The only thing Will had not liked was having to go see a doctor, but the lady had been very nice, explaining everything to Will before she did something, and even waiting until Will gave permission to give him a shot or take some blood.  Afterwards, her nurse fixed Will a huge bowl of ice cream to enjoy while the doctor and Uncle Robertus talked in the office. Will had to admit that it had not been that bad.

Robertus was pleased at the doctor’s report, assuring him that William was strong and healthy. He was perhaps a bit small for his age, but it was nothing to worry about, and she felt that proper nutrition would work wonders. Robertus had noted that while Will was not a picky eater, he usually had little appetite, seldom able to finish even the child-sized courses that the cook prepared. He knew the child was nervous and stressed not just from losing his parents and coming to a new home, but from his gifts as well; it took a harsh toll when you could feel all the dark emotions from everyone around you. Keeping William isolated for at the estate, with only a handful of people to deal with, would give him some time to heal, and to begin to build shields.

He had already begun to subtly teach William how to shield, to hold his empathy in check, although the child thought it was a sort of game. Robertus was also impressed at the speed at which William was picking up French, and decided that they might need to hire a tutor sooner than he had anticipated, at least for languages. A full schedule of studies could wait another month or so with no harm, giving William time to adjust to his new home, but he seemed truly ready for at least some classes. It would be good to begin easing him into a school routine. A classroom was already being prepared at the estate, and one of the family lawyers had begun inquiries for tutors.

Hannibal returned late one Friday afternoon while William was playing outside on the patio, practicing making snowmen, and accepted a drink from his Uncle as they observed the child through the windows of the study. Robertus had sent him weekly reports, and Hannibal was pleased to see that the child was clearing blossoming in his new home.

“He looks well,” Hannibal remarked. Even at a short distance, he could see the bright eyes and curls that poked from under the hat. William was running around, carefully watched over by one of the gardeners, and he looked happier than Hannibal had seen him before.

Robertus nodded in satisfaction. “He is thriving,” he agreed. “As he will continue to do so. He still needs much nurturing and encouragement, but I think at dinner you will see the clear signs of his potential.”

Hannibal made a small sound of agreement. “I look forward to it.” “And he is looking forward to seeing the secret passages you promised,” Robertus said with a smile.

Hannibal inclined his head. “Tomorrow,” he agreed, with a nod. He remembered finding the old servant passages as a child when he had come to live with his uncle, and it would be interesting to pass on the knowledge to William.

William warmed up with a cup of hot chocolate after his outing, and then happily read until Marie came to get him for dinner. He was getting used to the idea of ‘dressing’ for dinner, and willingly changed from his play clothes into a little suit, and stood patiently while his hair was brushed. He had certainly never worn a suit before he came to live here, and was still puzzled at much of it, but he knew that this was how they wanted him to dress, and Will would do as wanted.

“Monsieur Hannibal est ici,” Marie told him.

“He is?” Will brightened a little at the news that Hannibal was back. He had not forgotten the man’s promise to help him explore. Marie chuckled, and fussed over his hair and little tie until she was satisfied and then took him downstairs.

The big dining room was still a little foreboding to the child, especially at night, but Will was getting used to eating in there. The food was still strange too, but Will always tried to eat as much as he could, sensing that Uncle Robertus and Marie wanted him to eat more. He always got dessert no matter what, which still excited Will to no end.

He entered the room, and stopped politely until Uncle Robertus noticed him. “Bonjour oncle Robertus,” he said softly.

“Bonhour, William,” Robertus smiled back. “Look who has returned.” Hannibal stepped forward, and Will looked down shyly, but remembered his manners.

“Bonjour, Sir,” William said.

“Bonjour, William,” Hannibal answered. He studied the child, pleased indeed at what he saw. Already William looked a bit healthier and far more at ease in the dress clothes. The boy’s shyness was still noticeable, but he was also curious, the bright eyes flickering quickly over Hannibal in an attempt at polite recognition, and then looking away. Robertus had told Hannibal that William had been instructed to not read others, and the boy was faithfully keeping his promise.

William was a bit quiet during dinner, letting the adults talk, but Hannibal truly wanted to visit with the child, and William politely answered his questions about what he had done over the past weeks..

“Uncle Robertus says that you are ready to begin formal French lessons,” Hannibal remarked, and had to smile a little at the pleased and proud look on William’s face at the praise. The child was so desperate for any sign of approval. “French was my second language as well, so we have that in common.”

“Second language?”

“I spoke Lithuanian from birth,” Hannibal explained. “Then French, and then English.”

Will looked impressed, glancing back and forth between the two men. “So you speak three languages?” he asked.

Robertus smiled, exchanging a look with Hannibal. “A few more than that, actually.”

“Could I learn?”

“Absolutely,” Robertus assured him. “After you know more French, what language would you like to start next?”

“Lithuanian,” William answered promptly.

“That would be excellent,” Hannibal nodded.

Will was excused after finishing his dessert, and the two men retired to the study when William went upstairs to play for a bit before his bedtime. “He looks much better already,” Hannibal said, pleased.

Robertus nodded, sipping his drink. “Keeping him isolated here, with as few people around as possible, has helped immensely. He was literally being mentally crushed under the weight of all the minds and emotions before. I do not wish to take him from the estate until he has had time to heal and being to build shields.”

“I agree,” Hannibal replied. “He must also settle in his new life, and quickly forget his past.”

“Ah, William is far too intelligent and empathic to completely forget his past, Hannibal. But it will indeed fade in time. Secure and loved enough, he will have no need to think much about his first years of life.”

Hannibal considered this, and then nodded. He had never forgotten any minute of his early life, but that was because he had worked to relive every second, to keep it all in a corner of his mind where it would live on. It fueled him. But William was different, and his far gentler mind would be grateful to be filled with only good memories.

“Truly, the only areas of concern have been his nightmares,” Robertus continued. “They have only bothered him a few nights, but they are severe when they do occur.”

Hannibal nodded thoughtfully, himself no stranger to nightmares; for a time, his cries during them had been the only sounds that he had made. He had conquered them long ago, but still remembered the toll they could take.

“The doctor offered a mild, safe, sedative, but for now a cup of warm milk and honey - and someone staying with him – ease him back to sleep,” Robertus continued. “He will sadly deal with nightmares his entire life, a curse of his empathy, and I am loath to resort to drugs for a child.”

“I agree,” Hannibal said. He would never admit it, but had spent the past two weeks spending extra time studying his pediatrics, especially after the report from the doctor had been delivered to him. “It is surely better for him to be soothed naturally if that is sufficient.”

“It is,” Robertus assured him. “Marie or I stay with him when needed.” Hannibal nodded, and the men turned to other topics until it was time to go upstairs to say goodnight to the child.

Will was tucked into bed reading when the men came in, and he smiled shyly at them.“Bonne nuit, mon neveu,” Robertus said, kissing the child’s forehead.

“Bonne nuit, oncle,” William answered softly. He glanced at Hannibal and lowered his gaze, careful to not see anything. “Bonne nuit, Hannibal.”

“Bonne nuit, William.” Hannibal lightly touched his shoulder, the closest to a hug that he wanted or dared to try. “Sleep well tonight. Tomorrow,” Hannibal smiled, “we have some exploring to do.”

William brightened visibly. “Truly?” he asked.

“Of course. Right after breakfast,” Hannibal promised.

“Thank you!” William smiled shyly, and then went back to his book as the men left.

The next morning Hannibal kept his promise, and showed Will the first group of servant passages that had been built into the walls of some older parts of the estate. The child was fascinated at the idea of secret tunnels in the house, and listened intently as Hannibal explained how the passages had allowed servants to move unseen through the mansion and deliver things easily. Will was a bit disappointed to find that there were no secret tunnels to or from his room, but took the news well and was content to follow Hannibal through the rooms.

Hannibal in fact found it rather gratifying to see how much the child already clearly respected him. He understood that at present it was merely because he was older, and William had at least been taught to respect his elders, but it was a good basis for their future relationship. It would take time, but Hannibal had a careful plan to win the child over to him easily, to make Hannibal such an essential part of William’s life that the child would not be able to imagine things otherwise.

And he found that he enjoyed spending time with the child. William was shy, but obviously intelligent and so eager to please. It would be fascinating to watch him grow up and see how his talents manifested themselves in time. Hannibal would insist on tutors for some subjects – such as music and languages – but for the most part he was content to see what interests William would have of his own.

They joined Robertus for lunch, William excitedly telling his Uncle about their adventures that morning. The afternoon had turned out to be sunny, so Hannibal took William out for a walk in the gardens to get some fresh air.

They encountered the main gardener on their walk, and William politely and quietly amused himself by looking at the evergreen shrubs while Hannibal and the man had a brief talk about the garden. Hannibal had started an organic garden a few years earlier, and was pleased so far with the yields. They were discussing likely time frames for spring planting when a soft sound made them both turn around.

Hannibal blinked, and found Will sitting on the ground, headless of the snow, and holding in his lap a scrawny, filthy puppy.

“I’m sorry, Sir,” the gardener said hastily. “That pup has been hanging around for a few days. I keep meaning to take him to my sister’s house for her kids.”

William beamed up at Hannibal and the gardener. “He likes me!” he said, giggling a little as his face was licked. The pup yipped in agreement, and excitedly wiggled in the boy’s lap.

Hannibal starred at the mongrel, feeling almost dismayed. He knew nothing of dogs, and cared little for them, but since he knew William wanted one, he had been planning to consult with professional breeders about the type best suited to the child. Providing William with a dog would be a perfect opportunity to endear himself to the child. And the canine would be a pure-bred dog, of course, not some scrawny mutt from the fields. Just looking at it made Hannibal think of fleas and assorted diseases. He made a note to see that the child had a through hot bath when they got back inside.

And seeing the look on William’s face, Hannibal knew that another bath would needed….one for the dog. Even with his detachment, Hannibal knew that William’s heart was already in love with the creature. He simply could not say no without the child being sad and distressed.

Hannibal took a deep breath, resigned, and knelt down to William’s level. “What do you want to name him?” he asked, wondering how quickly they could get the creature to a vet to be examined and given vaccines. He shuddered to think of the germs it was carrying and currently infesting William’s hands and clothing with.

“What?” Will frowned, puzzled.

Hannibal tried to smile. “If he is going to be your dog, he must have a name,” he pointed out.

Will’s eyes grew wide. “You mean…..I can keep him?” His voice was filled with wonder and disbelief.

“Indeed.” Hannibal smiled, pleased to see William look so happy. “You must take care of him, you understand. He will need to be trained. Puppies are a great deal of work.” He had read that in a book once. It seemed logical.

“But…..Uncle Robertus…” Will hesitated; it just seemed too good to be true.

“Uncle Robertus has already said that you can have a dog. We have talked about it.” It was actually the truth. Robertus had told Hannibal of the child’s desire to have a dog, and Hannibal had frowned, but accepted the obvious fate. It had merely amused his uncle, who was actually rather fond of the creatures.

“Oh!” Will was nearly beside himself with excitement. “Yes, yes, I will take care of him! I promise!” There were actually tears in the blue eyes now. “Thank you, thank you!” He hugged the pup fiercely, nearly vibrating with excitement.

Hannibal tilted his head a little, fascinated, but pleased. Just giving William a dog had made the child so thrilled, and created a perfect bond between them; one that could never be changed. It was rather intoxicating to know that he had put such a look of joy and happiness on William’s face.

Hannibal glanced over at the gardener, who was beaming with approval. “Do you by chance know of a good Vet in the village?” he asked.

The man chuckled. “No, Sir, but my sister and her family have all sorts of pets for my nieces and nephews. I could call her if you like.”

“Please do, and let me know her recommendation.” Hannibal sighed, seeing the mongrel lick William’s face again. “I would prefer to get it looked at as quickly as possible.” And before he would let it in the house.

“I will call her right away,” the gardener promised.

Within an hour, Hannibal was driving to the village, keeping an eye on William and the creature in the back seat. The gardener had wiped the pup with an old towel so at least it wasn’t muddy anymore, and also wrapped it in a blanket for William to hold on the drive once William was secured into his seatbelt. Hannibal idly hoped that it was possible to fumigate cars for fleas without much trouble.

*****

Late that night, Hannibal quietly entered William’s bedroom. He was not at all surprised to see that the expensive, plush, dog bed that he was purchased that afternoon was unoccupied. Instead, the pup – now named Winston - was curled up with William in the child’s bed, and Hannibal frowned, but reluctantly reminded himself that the Vet had assured him that the mutt was very healthy and amazingly completely free from any pests. Still, a through bath and professional grooming had been performed, and Hannibal conceded that at the least the dog looked better when cleaned, though it was still rather pathetic looking. It also promised to be rather large, and Hannibal winced, thinking they would have to ensure than anything breakable was put up high in William’s room. He also had a recommendation from the Vet for a dog trainer who could come to the estate and show William how to train the mongrel.

Winston yawned, snuggled closer to the child, and William hugged him in his sleep. Hannibal had to smile inwardly, accepting the pup. He would be good for William, Hannibal decided. All in all, things were working out well indeed.

TBC…

_Translations:_

_“Monsieur Hannibal est ici” – Mr. Hannibal is here._

_“Oncle” – Uncle_

_“Mon neveu” – my nephew_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next few chapters will sort of "jump" ahead in time, to show Will at various stages of his life growing up. I am terrible at writing such time transitions, so apologies in advance if they are awkward or just plain silly :-)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A serious matter and questions arise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to Nightmare_Child for their hand holding and help! And thank you again to everyone for all the lovely comments and kudos.

*****

A retired teacher, who was thoroughly bored with her retirement, became Will’s French tutor three mornings a week. Will adored her, and worked hard at his new language. The lady also recommended several possible private tutors, and Robertus interviewed them carefully after his lawyers and investigators had vetted them, his empathy on alert to detect not just their qualifications, but their ability to be discrete. He eventually selected a woman who had moved from Paris after a divorce to take care of her elderly parents, and Will clearly liked her. Another tutor was hired for music lessons, and the child settled in his routine comfortably, Hannibal openly pleased that William leaned toward wanting to learn the piano.

Hannibal’s own studies kept him busy, but he managed trips to see William at least once a month, always bringing a gift for the boy. Will was always excited to see his new friend, and Hannibal was satisfied with the progression of their relationship. Robertus took note of the easy way William accepted Hannibal, and carefully guided the boy’s thoughts and feelings.

“You are very important to Hannibal, William,” Robertus told him often. “He will always be here for you. He is just waiting for you to grow up.”

Will tilted his head, puzzled. “What does that mean?” he asked.

Robertus smiled. “A secret,” he gently teased. “You will understand when you are a bit older.” Will wrinkled his brow in thought, but nodded happily, trusting that he would be one day be told.

When Spring arrived, Hannibal completely thrilled Will with a pony to add to the growing menagerie of pets that the boy was accumulating. In addition to Winston, an older abandoned dog that Will had seen at the Vet had been adopted to live out his golden years in comfort, and Will had befriended a family of barn cats and a few rabbits that the gardener had gifted him with. Not to mention the hamsters that were currently snug in their elaborate habitat in William’s bedroom, and the outdoor bird feeders that Will tended to each day.

“You need to open a petting zoo,” Hannibal told his uncle dryly.

Robertus raised an eyebrow. “Who bought the pony?” he countered.

Hannibal lifted his chin. “He should know how to ride,” he said defensively. The Count wisely just smiled and let the topic drop. A riding instructor and stable hand was added to the list of the estates employees.

Robertus was careful to ease William into his new life one step at a time, always checking that the boy was comfortable. William was doing better at controlling his empathy with the man’s tutoring, and the relative isolation of the estate. Robertus very deliberately kept the staff small and ensured that William did not have contact with any more people than necessary.

Will’s first year as a Lecter passed quickly, the child working hard on all that he was put to. Robertus also ensured that there was time for play, and delighted in learning just how bright and sensitive his new nephew was. His French progressed rapidly, and the promised Lithuanian lessons were added. There was also a smattering of French and German, and Will delighted at the challenge of different words in different languages. He even lost his American accent when speaking English, and Hannibal was pleased that William had a true gift for languages.

It took time, but gradually Will gained more control over his other gifts. Robertus guided him in lessons where both empaths would read a person and share what they saw; just like the game Robertus had first played with the child in the orphanage. He was impressed at William’s insights even on adult matters that he had no real practical knowledge of, and carefully screened all that would encounter his nephew.

William was kept mostly at the estate or the nearby village the first year, allowing him to settle and gain some control of his empathy. Only a few adults met him, and Robertus and Hannibal were always on alert to ensure that no one would distress the child. Robertus never discussed William’s life before he had come to the Lecter’s and following the cue, Will quickly forgot the first years of his life. He simply did not think about when he had lived in American and had parents. Robertus and Hannibal were now his entire life. Robertus merely said to others now that William was his ward and adopted nephew, and all accepted it without question.

Robertus was not displeased that William spent nearly all of time with adults, but did concede that sometime had to be allowed for mingling with those of his own age. William would need to go to boarding school when he got older, and Robertus did not want it to be a complete shock to the child. Fortunately, the gardener who had indirectly brought Winston into William’s life had many nieces and nephews who were very friendly and quickly adopted the young Master William into their brood for games and parties. Marie also brought over her grandchildren for visits, and William soon had a number of cheerful, happy, playmates who never teased the child about anything. Robertus approved of all of them whole-heartedly, pleased that William was making friends. It was a far cry from the timid, frail child that he had met.

And Robertus of course guided the boy in knowing that his destiny laid with Hannibal. Subtle hints here and there, reminding William that Hannibal would always be there for him; slowly William began to understand some things. One summer afternoon while Hannibal and William were out for a ride, eight-year old Will gathered the courage to bring up a few subjects that had been confusing him.

“Hannibal, can I ask you a question?”

Hannibal looked over at the boy, sitting comfortably on his pony. The child had become a quite proficient rider over the past year. “Of course,” he encouraged. “You know you may ask me anything, William.”

Will bit his lip, uncertain, but decided to press on. “Uncle Robertus says that you are waiting for me to grow up. What does that mean?”

Hannibal smiled slightly, pleased at the question. “We are friends, are we not?” William nodded enthusiastically. “We always will be. But when you are an adult, I would like for us to be more.” He waited, curious to see if William could make the connection.

“More how?” Will wrinkled his nose, puzzled at how you could be _more_ than friends with someone. Then his blue eyes widened in understanding. “Oh, you mean, like getting married?”

Hannibal kept his expression calm and neutral. He wanted to know how the child would respond without any prompting. “Would you like that?”

Will blushed a little, but considered the question and matter seriously. “I don’t know,” he admitted, chewing his lower lip in a nervous habit. He knew that men could marry each other just like a man and a woman, but he had never thought about it for himself at all. Who would want to marry him? “I’m not sure what being married means.” Aside from the parents of some of his play friends, all he knew of marriage was from books and television or movies.

“Ah,” Hannibal smiled. “It means that I am always here for you, and you are never alone, William. You are loved now, and always will be. We would live together, and have a very wonderful life.”

“It sounds nice,” Will conceded wistfully.

“It would not change much from how we live now, except that you will be a grown-up,” Hannibal added, knowing how much the boy disliked change. Will was secure in his new life, but still clung to some fear, a remnant of his early life. He so wanted to belong to a family. “You would be mine, and I would be yours. I will always take care of you.” The man was not above using William’s insecurity to guide his decisions.

Will considered the matter gravely. “Can I keep all my pets?” he finally asked, making his priorities clear.

Hannibal had a bit back a laugh; a rare thing for him. Only William could make him so surprised and delighted. “Of course,” he said seriously, answering the question with the dignity it deserved. Seeing that William was still thinking hard, Hannibal tried to lighten things a touch. “You do not need to answer right now, William. I am waiting for you to grow up first, remember.   You are only eight, and do not need to decide right now.” He winked at the boy playfully, ensuring that William understood that all was well, and then they returned to the estate.

At dinner that evening, Robertus knew immediately that something was weighing on William’s mind – something to do with Hannibal. He could not see exactly what it was, but some questions had been asked, and William did not know the answers; he was actually nervous about making Robertus mad for some reason. This could not be allowed.

“William,” Robertus said after the meal had been served and the three were alone, “what is troubling you, my nephew? I would never be mad at you.”

William flushed but looked relieved, glancing at Hannibal. “Truly, Sir?” he asked. He was so worried about making either man upset with him at all.

“Of course.” Robertus stood, and to the boy’s surprise, pulled William into his lap, headless of the usual dinner etiquette.   Hannibal raised one eyebrow, but also put down his silverware and pushed his chair back slightly, understanding that a serious matter needed to be discussed before continuing with the meal.

William sighed, happy to be on his uncle’s lap, hugged, where he was secure and knew he was loved. Will had grown much in the previous two years, but he was still small enough – and young enough – to relish being held and hugged. He looked at Hannibal, now a bit nervous about the other man, but Hannibal managed a sincere smile.

“It is alright, William. I would never be angry at you either. Please, tell us what is bothering you. It is what we talked about this afternoon?” Hannibal decided it would be best to be direct and let his uncle know. Perhaps William will feel more confident if Hannibal addressed matters first. “We talked about perhaps one day getting married, Uncle,” he said making his tone light to hopefully keep the child at ease.

“You did?” Robertus was only mildly surprised; he had told Hannibal that it was time to start letting the idea enter the child’s mind.

“We did indeed,” Hannibal nodded, watching the blue eyes regarding him carefully. “I explained that it meant we would always be together, and I would always take care of young William. “ He smiled at the child. “You are very important to me, William. I would be very happy if we got married when you are grown up.”

“Why, this is wonderful news,” Robertus said, pleased at the development. “I would be very happy as well, William,” he assured the boy, realizing what was the cause of some of William’s unease.

“You would?” William looked up him, relief in his eyes. “I was worried you would be mad if I left you _.” And I don’t want to leave you_ , Robertus saw in the blue eyes.

“William,” Robertus smiled, his voice soft and sincere. “Do you know how old many people are when they get married?” Will pondered the question, and then shook his head. “Well, you need to go to University first, such as Hannibal is now, and wait even a bit after that. Most people are 23, 24, perhaps even 25 before they should consider getting married.”

Will did the math quickly, and raised his eyebrow in genuine surprise. “So, seventeen years before I’m old enough?” he asked, impressed at the length of time.

“Indeed,” Robertus agreed. He hugged the boy, running a hand through the dark curls. “And you would never really leave me, William, even after you get married. Doesn’t Hannibal visit us all the time?” William nodded in agreement. “You both would see me all the time,” he assured him. “And you would not leave this home for many years to come. Seventeen years, remember? You are all mine, and never will stop being mine. But you can also be Hannibal’s.” He lightly tweaked the small nose, making William scowl, but also smile. “We can share.”

“So….you wouldn’t be mad?” Will asked tentatively, needing to make sure.

“William,” Robertus regarded him fondly. “I would never, ever, be angry with you. I understand why you are uncertain and nervous, and that is only normal. But I will always love you, no matter what. And what is there is to be angry about? I would so happy if you married Hannibal. You know he will always take care of you, and you will always be our family.”

William now looked at Hannibal, unsure if the man was pleased that Will had shared what they had talked about. Hannibal made certain to smile kindly, wanting to be reassuring. “I am so glad that you told Uncle Robertus what we talked about, William,” he said sincerely. “We do not have any secrets from Uncle Robertus, do we?”

“No,” William agreed softly, feeling relieved that neither man was upset with him. It had been bothering him all afternoon. He liked the idea of marrying Hannibal, but didn’t want to make Uncle Robertus sad.

“And you never need to have any secrets from me,” Hannibal added, very carefully not adding that he would never keep secrets from William. The child was still thankfully too young to think of or demand that sort of exchange. “Everything will be just fine.”

“Of course,” Robertus agreed, hugging William. “So now, _suenas_ , what do you think?”

Will regarded both men carefully. “Hannibal said that I could keep all my pets,” he finally ventured, again, his priorities after Uncle Robertus clear.

Hannibal winced, and Robertus had to smother his laugh. “Well, of course you can,” he said gravely. “And just think of how many more pets you can add in seventeen years!” He benignly ignored the look that he knew Hannibal was giving him now; Robertus knew that there were three– and only three - people in the world that Hannibal would never contemplate killing; William, himself, and his lady wife. He rarely pushed it, but did not fail to take advantage of it when possible.

William giggled. “Lots,” he agreed, looking shyly at Hannibal. “Is that still okay?” he asked, concerned.

Hannibal made himself nod. “Of course, William,” he said, his voice calm and even, never betraying the strain beneath that Robertus could easily feel. It made him proud of his eldest nephew’s control.

“Then all is well, yes?” Robertus asked jovially. He looked at the child’s face, eager to see his answer.

William smiled shyly, looking down, not knowing what to say.

Hannibal sensed that it was his turn now to address the issue. It was perhaps a tad surreal, but then he had never been one deep down for conventions of any sort. “William, I would be so happy if we get married when you grow up,” he said, choosing his words carefully to make sure the child understood it would not be for years. “Uncle Robertus would like it as well. Will you marry me?”

His marriage proposal. Asked of a child who had been abducted to be his perfect companion. It seemed only fitting. Everything orchestrated and planned.

_His design._

William smiled shyly. “Yes,” he said simply, not knowing what else to say.

Uncle Robertus kissed him on the forehead, and Hannibal and Robertus shared a smile of triumph.

*****

That night, Will was surprised but pleased when Uncle Robertus unexpectedly gave Marie the night off, and supervised William getting ready for bed.

“William, I am so happy,” he said once Will was tucked into bed, echoing the words of the night the child had come to live with him.

Will smiled, pleased but shy. “I am too,” he said.

Robertus ran a hand though the dark curls. “Do you remember how some things must be kept secret?” He had drilled William in the previous two years in understanding how some things had to be kept private and secret from others. Their empathy was just one of the secrets that the boy would learn to keep.

“Yes, Sir,” Will said solemnly, understanding.

“Good.” Robertus kissed his forehead again. “You may speak of your future marriage with Hannibal only with him or I; alright?” Will nodded.

“Yes, Sir,” he repeated sincerely.

Robertus hugged him lightly. “It is nothing wrong, William, understand that. But just like our gifts, we must keep some things private from others, yes?”

Will nodded again. “Like how family is private,” he agreed. He was in complete agreement, and knew nothing other than obeying his uncle.

“Perfect.” Robertus beamed at the child, pleased that he understood. “You will always be loved and protected by both Hannibal and I. We love you so much.”

A faint blush covered the child’s face, but it was in pleasure. “I love you too,” he said firmly.

Robertus smiled, and sat with him for the night, projecting safety and security into the child’s understanding of the future marriage. William would think of it only as safety and love, and would not hesitate to keep his promise to marry Hannibal.

His companion.

TBC…

_Translation: “suenas” – Lithuanian for “nephew”_


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few snapshots of William Lecter growing up. A bit of teenage angst (naturally).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Semi-Warning: First kiss between adult Hannibal and teenage Will, but nothing more than that, I assure you. Will is still a child to Hannibal. Nothing more until he is well of age!

William was ten years old when he started boarding school in Paris. He had passed the entrance exams with flying colors, and in fact could have started a year earlier, but Robertus had found himself reluctant to send the boy away. William had flourished in his new life, and Robertus enjoyed having his nephew at home. But, he had to admit that William was ready and capable now of leaving the estate. William could not turn his empathy off, but he was mature enough now deal with most of the emotions he felt bombarding him and it was time to start his next level of education. William was nervous, but determined to do his best to make his uncle and Hannibal proud. He was relieved to learn that he would come home every weekend.

Hannibal vetted his old school thoroughly, making sure it still met his standards. The board was delighted to accept another Lecter into the student body, and Hannibal was reluctantly impressed. William would receive an outstanding education, and the school was also secure and discrete; William would be safe. The small student population would also ensure that William’s talents would not be unduly strained.  

Will was placed in advanced classes with boys older than him, and after a time of adjustment, settled into the school routine. He would never be very social, still rather shy by nature, his empathy making him keep some distance from people, but he was friendly and had little trouble making some casual friends among his fellow students. Even the older students that he took classes with liked him once they got to know the shy, studious boy who was always willing to help anyone.

Hannibal was finishing his studies in Paris, and made sure to visit William several times a week, checking on the lad. Robertus also called and visited, and made certain that Will came back home every weekend, to the delight of Winston and all of William’s menagerie. After several months, Will was relaxed and happy at the school, excited about all that he was learning. Hannibal waited until he was certain that William was comfortable, and then left for the States to begin his final internship.

“Remember, William, you may call me anytime you wish. We will speak several times a week, and the time will pass quickly,’ Hannibal consoled the boy as they walked around the school grounds. “I will be back in the summer.”

“I know,” Will sighed. “I just wish I could go with you.”

Hannibal smiled a little at the now-familiar argument. “You have just started school here; I would not uproot you.”

“And I know that you will be busy,” William conceded. “I know, and it’s okay. I just don’t like it.”

“Patience, William. You know we will be together soon enough.” Dark eyes smiled a little. “Unless, of course, you decide to give your heart to a lovely young lady such as the one who pursued you last month.” A girl had cornered Will at a children’s party and bestowed upon William his first kiss. The boy had been thoroughly embarrassed.

“Hannibaaalllll,” William whined, blushing. “I wish I had never told you that!”

Hannibal chuckled, and ruffled the dark curls on the small head. “No secrets, remember,” he chided. He had been very careful to not openly pressure William in many ways, but he had insisted on the boy telling him all that he thought and did, and William considered it to be normal now. He liked talking with Hannibal.

“Girls are okay, I guess,” Will grumpily admitted. He’d had several friends in the village who just happened to be girls, and liked them well enough. “But you know I’m waiting to grow up for you.”

Hannibal smiled. “I know,” he assured William.

In the two years since what Hannibal thought of as their engagement, he and Robertus had been very careful in guiding William and his thoughts on the matter. He had of course been raised to ensure that he had no bias against same-sex marriage, and his future marriage with Hannibal was never pushed, but gently reminded and reassured, William thinking of it as security. William knew it was secret, but saw nothing wrong with it, and Robertus and Hannibal encouraged that thinking.

“Most people would think it strange that you have made such a promise at your age,” Robertus explained one night. “But do you understand why it is the right decision for you, and for Hannibal?”

“Yes,” William nodded. He knew that the empathy he shared with his uncle made them different. And Hannibal was different for reasons that Will never asked about. “Hannibal is safe for me to be around,” he said firmly. “He won’t ever scare me.”

Robertus tilted his head. He had never heard Will say that directly before. “Why do you say that, _Suenas_?”

Will considered, trying to find words for it. “I don’t ever try to see anyone, _Dėdė,”_ he said. “But sometimes I can’t help it. They are thinking or feeling so strongly; it’s scary. But Hannibal doesn’t think or feel that way to me ever. He’s…..calm. Even more than you.”

“Ah,” Robertus smiled, nodding. Despite the strength of his shields, William simply could not block everything. He had warned William that going to the boarding school would expose him to many emotions; Hannibal had dryly referred to them as “uncontrolled adolescent hormones”, which made William blush. And he was finding it a challenge at times to ignore all the thoughts of his schoolmates; he was grateful for the quiet weekends at home.

“Hannibal has shields also, William,” Robertus explained. “I am glad that you find him safe and calm. You will need his support as you grow older. And he will need yours in turn.”

William looked at his uncle with eyes that were sometimes too old and wise for a ten-year old. “Is that why it’s good that we get married when I’m old enough? We need each other?”

“You will be good for each other, and help one another,” Robertus agreed. He tilted his head in thought. “Do you like that; knowing that he is waiting for you?”

Will nodded. “He’s safe,” he repeated firmly. “And it’s nice not having to worry.” William grimaced a little. “Most of the older boys are so worried about who likes them,” he confided in his uncle. “They worry about dates, about who they can kiss, all sorts of stuff. It’s icky sometimes.”

Robertus bit had a laugh. “When you are older, it won’t seem _icky_ ,” he promised. Will frowned in thought.

“If you say so, _Dėdė_ ,” he said doubtfully.

Hannibal accepted a position at Johns Hopkin’s after his residency, and also started on his psychiatric licensing. He made sure to go back to Paris each summer and review the classes that he wished Will to take. In addition to the regular academy classes, Will received extra lessons in music and had a private tutor for Lithuanian. Hannibal was pleased to see that Will seemed to have a natural talent and interest in science, and encourage his studies in that field as well as the Humanities. The family also took trips each summer, both men wanting William to be comfortable with travelling and exploring.

Lady Murasaki first visited when William was nine, and he had been fascinated with his uncle’s wife. In turn, she had been charmed by the young boy, and assured him that she approved of his future marriage. Will didn’t quite understand everything about her, but he respected family keeping secrets and never pried. When he was twelve, they went to Japan, and he was thrilled with their visit.

“You are very good for Hannibal,” the lady assured him one afternoon when they were walking in the gardens of her house. “And he is good for you. It is a fine marriage. Are you happy?”

“Yes,” William nodded firmly. “And it is also _giri_ , isn’t it?”

The lady looked at the boy in surprise.   “It is duty,” she agreed. “Where did you learn that word, William?”

Will blushed a little. “I once asked Uncle Robertus why you and he had to live apart. He said it was _giri_ , and that I would understand when I was older. I looked the word up,” he admitted. “Was that alright?”

“It was,” Murasaki assured him. “It is duty that keeps Robertus and I apart so much. But I do not think that it will mean that you and Hannibal will be apart. Your duty is to be together.”

Will looked relived. “I’m glad,” he said. “I was afraid at first that it meant we had to be apart, even though Hannibal says we won’t. But when I looked up _giri_ , it said it meant duty, or being loyal or respectful; something you need to do. I understand that.” His small chin juted out just a little. ‘I would do anything for Uncle Robertus and Hannibal.”

The lady smiled. “Your marriage may be a duty, but it will also be wonderful,” she promised.

Before the Lecter men left Japan, Lady Murasaki gifted William with a Japanese Bobtail kitten. Hannibal grimaced, and Robertus quietly advised him to be grateful that it wasn’t an Akita or Shiba Inu dog. When Will returned to school, he found that the lady had arranged for him to take private Japanese lessons. He smiled, and enjoyed the new challenge.

Will enjoyed the Humanities, but he truly excelled with the sciences. Combined with his love of animals, his announcement when he was 15 shouldn’t have surprised anyone.

“I think I would like to become a Vet,” he said one summer night at dinner.

Hannibal visibly paled, and Robertus had to bite back a laugh.

“I think that would be wonderful,” Robertus said, trying to give Hannibal time to recover. “It is a very important job, and you would be perfect for it.”

William smiled, pleased. “Next year I can apply to take university level classes. I hope to at least get in some science classes for credit. It would give me a head-start on the exams.”

“Certainty,” Robertus nodded. “And do you know which universities you would like to apply to?”

Blue eyes looked down, now shy again. ‘The same that Hannibal did,” he said quietly. “Is that alright?”

“Of course it is,” Hannibal said, regaining his voice. “You would be prepared well for any career in medicine, including veterinary.” William beamed, and Robertus preceded to quiz the teenager on his plans for the next school year.

Now that he’d had a moment to process, Hannibal had to admit that William choosing a career in another area of medicine did have many advantages. As a child, William had talked of being a policeman, but of course they would never allow him to be in such a dangerous field, and the emotions that he would encounter would be too powerful. But being a Vet was perfect; it was a respected, safe, occupation and would keep William happy by being useful.

And of course, it was yet another powerful tie between them. Hannibal found that he liked the idea of them having medicine in common; they could share their and medical interests and events of their work days over leisurely meals in the evening.

And Hannibal had to reluctantly concede that he’d likely never had a chance to achieve a completely animal-free home; William simply collected stray animals as easily as he breathed. Hannibal rather felt that he was doomed at times to an existence of animal hair and smell.

So Hannibal forced himself to smile, and raised a glass of wine in a toast to William’s decision.

***

Hannibal had prepared himself for some teenage rebellion, but William was thankfully mostly free of the angst that consumed many of his peers. Perhaps it was because he had few peers, really, Hannibal mussed. William was acceptably social at school, but he was also inheritably shy and reserved, preferring the company of his small family and adults. Hannibal approved of this, as did Robertus. William would have never been _normal_ , Hannibal reflected; not with his gifts. And his careful upbringing had been necessary to protect him and those talents. He had also been sheltered and protected to ensure that he was kept free from cruelty.

When William would one day use his empathy to become like Hannibal (and Hannibal had no doubt that day would come), the older man would be waiting to embrace him and teach William his new ways. But until that day, Hannibal was content to wait, and enjoy his innocent fiancé.

And Hannibal trusted that William _was_ innocent.

When puberty hit, Hannibal sat Will down for some talks. The teenager was rather mortified, but managed to listen without dying from embarrassment.

“Hanibaaaaal,” William wailed at the most recent “talk”.

Hannibal smiled slightly as he paused in chopping vegetables for dinner. “It would be normal if you did,” he pointed out reasonably. Hannibal expected that William would want to explore a bit sexually as he grew older, and had to concede that he couldn’t reasonably ask or expect the teenager to refrain. William was fifteen now, and Hannibal reluctantly admitted that it was, on-average, it was the age most boys began to seek out partners.

“I don’t care what your studies show,” William muttered. “And if you must know, the answer is No, I don’t wish to _experiment_ with anyone. Satisfied?”

Hannibal was, actually. “I would not object, William,” Hannibal said aloud. He would, actually, but Hannibal could not really forbid it. “As long as you took all proper precautions, of course, I could not really begrudge you wishing to experiment with your own peers.”

“Please stop staying experiment. It sounds like a lab project.”

“Very well. If you wish to engage in sexual—“

“No, no, please,” William interrupted, begging. “Hannibal, I already said no. Could we please just let this be?”

Hannibal smiled in triumph. “Alright,” he conceded. He handed William a pan, and the teenager obediently began to wash it. It was the cook’s night off, and Hannibal was showing Will a new recipe.  Will didn’t really care too much for cooking, but he did like spending any time with Hannibal when the older man was back at the estate on vacation from the States.

“I’ve kissed,” Will blurted out a little. Hannibal just smiled; he knew this. “Girls, mostly, but one boy at school…um….he kissed me.”

Hannibal kept his hands steady. “Did you wish him too?” If he had any hint that William had been forced, he would need to go hunting.

“Yeah, I did. And the kiss was alright, I guess.”

Ah, good to hear. “Just alright?” Hannibal asked, slightly amused.

Will wrinkled his nose a bit. “It was nice,” he admitted, “and with the girls too. But…” he trailed off, uncertain, and Hannibal raised an eyebrow. After a moment, Will sighed. “Kissing gets too…..overwhelming,” he admitted.

“Overwhelming?” Hannibal questioned.

“Yeah.’ Will paused, trying to decide how to explain it. “After a minute, I end up _seeing_ them, even with all that Uncle Robertus had taught me. The emotions are…crazy. Excitement, fear, everything.” Will shuddered a little. “It’s scary. I feel like I can’t get back to myself sometimes.”

“Ah.” Hannibal moved onto preparing the main dish. “Hormones, my dear William,” he said with a small smile. “Between two teenagers, the fusion it creates is likely enough to power the estate for a week.”

Will snorted a little. “Of course,” he said dryly. But he considered the notion carefully. “Does just kissing really cause that much….confusion?”

“It can,” Hannibal agreed. “Usually when one is young, but even when one is an adult. What you are facing, little one, is a formidable opponent indeed. I can understand it being frightening for you. You are feeling your own normal emotions, and also those of your partner. And even the best shields are weak against that.”

Hannibal felt a rush of satisfaction as he spoke. It was a perfect opportunity, handed right to him.

“And of course, it is merely the first step in intimacy, usually. Partners worry if the kissing will lead to something more…or not lead to it. You have merely tapped the beginning of the most powerful emotion of all, William. Lust.”

Will blushed a little at the word, but nodded. “And it gets even stronger, right?”

“Naturally, as partners do more,” Hannibal agreed. “Physical desire takes over, and leads to even more emotions….a feedback loop, really. Blinded by lust, or passion, is in fact a very real thing.”

The teenager frowned, considering. Hannibal put a light hand on a thin shoulder.

“But when you are with one that you truly do care for, and trust, then there is nothing to fear,” Hannibal added gently. He didn’t want to scar the boy for life….for the future when William would be his.

Will bit his lip, thoughtful. Hannibal went back to work on the chicken, letting the teenager think for a moment.

“I wondered about that.” Will finally said. “The kissing….I mean, it felt nice _here_ ,” he touched his lips. “But it felt scary everywhere else. That’s why I think I shouldn’t….experiment.”

Hannibal restrained his smile of triumph. “You must do as you think best, William. Perhaps it would be best if you did not try anything more than kissing with others. The intense emotions from sexual contact could overwhelm you. You need to feel safe with a person.”

Will looked at him steadily. “I once told Uncle Robertus that you are safe for me.”

"I am," Hannibal promised.

Blue eyes regarded Hannibal carefully. "Could we....kiss?" he finally asked, his voice tentative.

Hannibal raised an eyebrow, a bit surprised. He had suspected that William would wait for him to take the first step to any kind of intimacy between them, and had not expected that William would raise the subject. Hannibal himself had been reluctant for anything other than occasional hugs, letting Robertus be the one to shower physical affection on the child. In fact, William was almost as shy about physical contact as Hannibal was.

William was clearly nervous, but also receptive, and it was good that he had brought up the issue. Perhaps it was time for this first step.

"We can," Hannibal agreed, smiling slightly as he put down the knife he had been using to prepare the meat and drying his hands. "If you are certain. We do not have to do anything unless you wish to do so and feel you are ready."

"I am," Will said firmly, his voice now more confident. "I want to know what it’s like with someone who is....safe." He managed to look Hannibal in the eyes. "Please? If I'm old enough to experiment, then I want it to be with you."

Hannibal decided this was not an opportunity to let pass. He put his hand on Will's shoulder and leaned down, amused when the teenager closed his eyes. Carefully, gently, Hannibal touched the soft lips. Will was passive, not knowing what to really do, but Hannibal heard an intake of breath, and could feel his pulse speed up when Hannibal moved a hand to cup the back of Will's neck. The teenager was nervous, but willing and more than a bit interested.

Careful to control the kiss, Hannibal continued softly, giving only the slightest of nips to the full lips. Then he pulled his head back, fondly regarding his fiancé. Will finally opened his eyes, blushing, but smiling.

"And what do you think now of kissing?" Hannibal asked after a moment, giving Will time to collect his thoughts.

Will looked down, unable to meet the man's gaze. "Ummm," he cleared his throat. "It's better. With you, I mean.  It's....better, yes."

Hannibal had to hold back a smile, not wanting William to think that he was making fun of him in any way.  "I am glad," he said gravely.

Will licked his lips involuntarily, and Hannibal found himself watching intently.  William was still mostly a child to Hannibal, and he felt no physical desire for him at present.  For the first time, Hannibal began to consider that he would have to make the largest adjustment in thinking when it was finally time to change the tone of their relationship.  Hannibal had been concerned that William would see him as a brother figure and have no desire for him; now he had to concede that he would soon need to stop viewing William as a child, and instead accept that he was growing into a brilliant and beautiful young man.  One who would be most desirable indeed.

For now, Hannibal smiled, and gave him one more quick, light, kiss, and then gently squeezed his shoulders in a hug.  "Thank you," William said shyly.

“Thank you,” Hannibal replied, a bit amused at the teenagers formality, but careful to conceal it.

William nodded, and turned back to his task of beating the egg whites for the dessert.

Hannibal decided he really needed to celebrate his unexpected achievement when he returned to Baltimore…perhaps with the rude man at the dry cleaners. William on his own had chosen to not give himself to anyone else, and had needed only the barest of hints to affirm that vow. Hannibal was quite pleased.

William would be his and only his.

TBC…

_Translations:_

_“_ _Dėdė_ _” – Lithuanian for “Uncle”_

_“Giri” – Japanese word roughly meaning “duty”, or “obligation”._

*********

*********


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William is grown up, and the real fun begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is short, but the next will be longer, I promise!

Dr. William Lecter graduated from veterinary school in Paris on a warm June evening. He was flushed, but proud, as he accepted his degree and then joined his uncle and fiancé for the reception. Hannibal bestowed a rare genuine true smile as he greeted the young man.

“Dr. Lecter,” he said formally, his tone grave. Will laughed, but went along.

“Dr. Lecer,” he answered, equally somber. Beside them, Robertus chuckled, shaking his head.

“I have a headache already,” he said dryly, hugging his youngest nephew. “If titles are going to be bantered about, kindly remember that I am a Count.”

Will laughed, hugging his uncle back. “We won’t forget, I promise,” he said.

“Good,” Robertus sighed dramatically. “Now, let’s celebrate.”

The men mingled with the other graduates and families for the evening, and then finally got into the limo for the ride back to the estate. Will was a bit nostalgic as he thought back on this years of study, reflecting that it was likely the last time that he would see most of his classmates. He had exchanged promises to keep in touch with many of them, and had good intentions, as did they, but Will was moving soon to the States, and he didn’t know when he might return to France. Hannibal had made his home in Baltimore, and William was soon to join him there.

Will had visited Baltimore several times since Hannibal had moved there, and had fallen in love with the area. He had wrinkled his nose at the elaborate mansion that Hannibal had purchased and renovated, but had to concede that it was indeed lovely. He had politely declined another of Hannibal’s plans, however, and the older man had frowned but had to allow it.

Hannibal had had plans to set William up in a sophisticated private veterinary practice in Baltimore when he moved there, but Will had to rebel a little. After some interviews and thoughts, he had decided to work with an animal shelter and public clinic, helping the poor. Hannibal had frowned a bit, but upon reflection, bowed to William’s wishes. His only fear that was that William would constantly be bringing home animals from the shelter, and hired a contractor to build a series of kennels for their backyard.

Back at the estate, the men had one more celebratory drink before Robertus excused himself to go to bed. Hannibal and Will stayed up a bit longer, settled in the study, just relaxing and enjoying the company. Will looked at Hannibal, a glint of amusement in his eyes.

“I’m a doctor now,” he mused aloud.

“Indeed you are,” Hannibal agreed.

“Meaning,” Will continued, his voice heavy with significance, “I’m an adult. Right?” Hannibal just glanced at him in amusement.

Hannibal had been firm that their physical relationship remain chaste, even after Will was legally an adult. It was not for lack of trying on Will’s part. The younger man had tried quite thoroughly to “seduce” Hannibal after he turned eighteen, but it had been no to avail, the older man smiling as he gently rebuffed the awkward advances.

‘I want to wait, William,” Hannibal told him firmly. “We will have a lifetime together; there is no need to rush.”

“You are so old-fashioned,” Will wined.

Hannibal chuckled, kissing the dark curls. “Respect for traditions is a dying art, but one that I am determined to observe.”

“So,” Will now said, turning into Hannibal’s embrace. “I’m a doctor, an adult, and we are getting married in a few days. Do we still have to wait until I have a ring on my finger?”

The older man smiled, pulling Will into his lap. “We do,” he said. “We have waited this long; a few more days should not an issue.”

“Speak for yourself,” Will sulked a little. He wasn’t truly mad – he could never be mad at Hannibal – but it never hurt to tease him a little. “Hannibal, I swear, I will give you until the wedding night since you are so prim and apparently repressed about this, but you know I expect fireworks. I’ve been waiting seventeen years!”

Hannibal drew him close and kissed him. “I promise to deliver,” he assured.

“Good.” Will blushed a little, showing that despite his brave words, he was still a bit shy regarding the matter.

He had never quite figured out exactly why Hannibal insisted on waiting, but Will suspected it was the man’s way of letting Will have space to truly make his own decisions. Will understood that their relationship was far from conventional, but nothing in their lives were, it seemed. As he grew older, Will understood that his empathy set him apart in many ways, and he saw Hannibal as safety and security. Every now and then Will acknowledged the fact that he been groomed in every way to be Hannibal’s companion, but he saw the same in Hannibal; how the man accepted Will’s strays with grace, and was always there to protect him. He had never questioned that they did indeed belong together.

Will remembered next to nothing about his life before he had been adopted by Uncle Robertus, and never dwelled upon it. He was happy, loved, and forever grateful for his life.

So if Hannibal insisted on being some sort of prudish Victorian gentleman and waiting for the wedding night, Will decided he could accept that. Even if it put enormous pressure on the situation.

“I don’t want to disappoint you,” Will admitted softly.

Hannibal smiled, gently brushing a dark curl off Will’s forehead. “I feel the same,” he confessed. “But together, there is no chance of us disappointing the other.”

Will sighed, and rested his head on the broad shoulder. “I want that day to hurry up and get here.”

“It will.” They had set a date for the week after William’s graduation. After the private ceremony, they would move to Baltimore.

“I’m going to miss it here,” Will admitted.

“I know,” Hannibal agreed. “I always miss it as well. But we will return every few months, and Uncle Robertus will visit us often. You will be very busy setting up your practice as well, and of course, we will have an active social life. Time will go quickly.”

“Active social life,” Will repeated, a grumble in his voice. “Are you certain I can’t beg out?” Even after years of learning how to shield, Will had never lost his shyness around large groups of people. He never knew when something would get past his shields and taunt him.

Hannibal smiled at him. “Some things, yes,” he agreed, knowing that Will needed peace and quiet in his life. “It truly won’t be that bad.”

“If you say so,” Will sighed.

They cuddled for a while longer, enjoying just being together, until Will started to fall asleep, exhausted from the excitement of the day. Hannibal chuckled, and guided the young man upstairs, giving him one last good night kiss at the door to Will’s bedroom.

“Good to bed, Doctor Lecter,” Hannibal said fondly. “There is much to do until we leave.”

“Good night, Doctor Lecter,” Will reluctantly agreed. He got in one last kiss, and then retreated to his bedroom, thinking that a very cold shower was in order.

Hannibal smiled as the door shut behind the rather frustrated young man. He knew that Will was rather cross with him, and in fact, had been for some years, ever since Hannibal had made it clear that their physical relationship would be confined to kisses only until they were married. It had irritated William to no end.

In truth, Hannibal had often considered changing his mind, tempted just as much as William was. But he had promised himself long ago that he would wait before allowing their physical relationship to progress; Hannibal was willing to forego instant gratification in return for a longer-term investment.

And what an investment it would be.

After their first kiss, Hannibal had declined to allow even more kissing until Will turned eighteen. He needed to very carefully guide his intended, keeping just enough distance that Will would not feel pressured, but still knowing that he was desired. William had been groomed for years to be his perfect companion, and Will was now old enough and certainly smart enough to realize that as well, although they had never openly spoken of it. He could not have an adult Will rebel against him later, angry and feeing used, although that was indeed what had occurred. No, William needed to feel that he had made the choices himself, binding himself to Hannibal no matter what.

Even when William discovered Hannibal’s true nature.

Hannibal acknowledged that it did go both ways – he was bound to William as well, even emotionally, which was still a surprise to him after all these years. In fact, he could pinpoint the exact moment when his natural inclination to protect the child that belonged to him had turned into desire and fierce possessiveness for the adult William.

When they had first kissed, Hannibal had truly felt nothing physical. William at fifteen was still a child to him, the same child who had thrown up on Hannibal when he’d had the influenza when he was seven, and then again when he’d had too many sweets at a village fair when he was nine. Hannibal would not have initiated a kiss, but William was clearly eager, and it had been a good opportunity to enforce their connection, while guiding the teen to decide that he would not indulge in any experimentation, no matter how awkward, with his age-mates.

But all had changed when William was in his first year at university. Hannibal had not been able to return to France for nearly six months, and he was looking forward to seeing his secret fiancé. He had gone to the campus to meet William, and initially thought nothing of it when he spied William sitting with several of the classmates at the dining hall. All had changed, however, when Hannibal joined them and realized that one of them, a man, was clearly lusting after his William.

_His William_.

William had been oblivious, concentrating on greeting Hannibal and introducing him to his various classmates, but Hannibal had seen the ugly look of jealousy on the man’s face when Will hugged him. In that moment, Hannibal made plans to go hunting. They never did find the man’s body.

And Hannibal gradually allowed an increase in their physical relationship after that, making certain that William had no doubts who he belonged to. He kept it restricted to kisses though, having decided that he rather liked the idea of waiting, knowing that while it frustrated William, it also fanned his desire. And Hannibal’s desire as well.

But soon, the waiting would be over for them both. Hannibal was enjoying planning for the very private ceremony, wanting to make it all that Will would want.

Mentally reviewing his checklist of things to go in the coming days, Hannibal retreated to his bedroom, very satisfied with things.

TBC……


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding approaches. But first, a complication.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize this has taken so long. I had pneumonia, and just no energy to write :-( Still not entirely happy with this chapter, but I think its time to just move on. Arg!

*****

The next days passed in a busy and excited blur. Movers came to pack the large items that Will was sending to Baltimore and the young doctor was busy sorting and organizing. He was more than content to let Hannibal finish the details of their small wedding. In fact, Will was rather amused that Hannibal clearly was satisfied with the planning for their ceremony; he just worried that it hinted that he would indeed have to endure a social life in Baltimore. He would really rather stay home with his animals, but for Hannibal, he would do his best.

Fortunately, the ceremony would be very small and Will was even looking forward to it a bit. It would be just their uncle, a judge – a friend of Robertus’s –and the two men. Will was more than ready to face that tiny group, especially since it would finally bind him completely with Hannibal.

And that night, Hannibal would not be able to leave him at the door to his bedroom. Will was rather smug about that prospect. He was still a bit shy about the matter, always having found the subject of sex far too bundled with strong and often erratic emotions for him to deal with at any length, but he knew he would be safe with Hannibal.

Hannibal was always calm; his safe place.

He had long ago come to understand that Hannibal was an intensively private person, and occasionally Will could see beneath the calm mask that the older man wore, even though Will had always kept his promise to never try to see Hannibal. It was simply that on rare occasions, _something_ had slipped through the shields that Hannibal carried. Having never tried to see Hannibal, Will could not describe what he occasionally sensed, just that there was more beneath the calm surface that Hannibal wore. Will saw nothing wrong with that; he understood that Robertus, Hannibal and the Lady Murasaki kept much of themselves private. He had grown up respecting the need for secrets – and he had his own, after all – and was content to let things stay as they were.

Will remembered next to nothing specific of his first years; clear memories started only with Uncle Robertus. But he did remember being alone, fear…..and how it felt to have others fear him, or at the very least mistrust and avoid the tiny child who could see so much. Safety and love started only with Robertus and Hannibal, and Will would never forget that.

So he trusted them without question, and was content to concentrate on his studies, his pets and his patients, confident that he was loved and protected.

Though granted, it was sometimes a bit annoying.

Will knew that he was almost always watched by some of Uncle Robertus’s men when he was at university. The nature of his uncle’s true business was quite vague, and more than once Will had let his imagination run wild and suspect all sorts of nefarious things, including modern-day mob connections. But in calmer moments he could not truly see such a thing, and decided it was simply fierce protection and family privacy. Perhaps there were some things that he might not truly approve of, he conceded, but there was nothing he could do, and he kept those thoughts to himself. Will was not one to see grand conspiracies around every corner, and was content to mind his own business most of the time.

Though he was still curious.

Will was admittedly naïve about some things, but he wasn’t stupid. He knew he was protected and isolated, and although he sometimes was irritated, he was the first to agree that it was also for his own benefit. He had never forgotten the fear of so many people’s emotions crushing him, seeing horrible things that his young mind could not put words to. He’d had night terrors for years; sometimes nightmares still troubled him. Robertus had gently explained that it was a price of empathy, and as he grew older, Will had learned to shield what he could. Things still came through, but with guidance, they were less powerful and frightening.

He could never shut off his empathy, Robertus had taught him, but he could learn to control it; to use it to his advantage.

“It _is_ a gift,” Robertus had told him over and over. “I know there are so many times when it is also a burden, but you will learn its advantages as you grow older, William.”

Will sighed, and looked forward to that day.   He wondered what he would learn if that time ever came.

He put down his book, and sighed, looking at the clock. Insomnia was something he often battled, more so when excited or worried about things, and he was feeling both regarding his upcoming marriage and move to the States. It was nearly 2:00am and Will was no closer to going to sleep than he had been a few hours earlier when he’d said goodnight to Hannibal. He decided to give up on trying to get some sleep, and pulled on shoes and a sweatshirt for a quick trip to the garden.

Winston had lived to a ripe old age, happy and thoroughly spoiled. Even though Will knew that it was inevitable, it had still been a difficult time when his first dog had passed away. He had buried Winston in the garden near where he had found the puppy years earlier, and even now it was a place he treasured and visited whenever he was at the estate.

Will walked to the area, needing no flashlight to find his way, and carefully brushed away the leaves covering the small plaque that he’d had made after Winston’s passing. He would miss being able to come here whenever he wanted, but knew that Uncle Robertus would ensure that the area was never disturbed.

Sighing, Will spent a few minutes in contented silence, reflecting on the all the good memories he had about his first dog. Will had “been owned” by many dogs since he was a child, and he loved them all, but Winston would always be special. Not just because he had been his first dog; Winston had been his first gift from Hannibal. With the benefit of hindsight and age, Will laughed, clearly now understanding how distressed Hannibal had been at the time, but it made no real difference: Hannibal had still made it possible for Will to have Winston, and he would never forget that.

“You keep an eye on everything here, alright boy?” Will whispered, smiling. He gave the small plaque one last touch, and then stood, idly thinking that maybe a warm shower would help him relax and get some sleep. He was turning back to the house when a faint light near the stables caught his eye.

Will paused, curious. They hadn’t kept horses on a regular basis since he had started university, and he couldn’t think of any other animals or equipment that were stored in the stables now. None of the estate’s patrol guards or security alarms were going off, so Will did not fear an intruder of any sort. Perhaps someone had been hurt? Will knew that his uncle employed a number of staff, some of who worked at night around the grounds, and the thought that someone might have been hurt made him walk toward the stables, concerned.

Entering the large building, he could now see that the light was coming was one small area and hurried toward it. “Hello?” he called tentatively in French. “Is everyone alright?” He opened the door to the room, and froze in horror.

“Ah, William,” Hannibal sighed. “Whatever are you doing up at this hour?”

Will blinked, trying to process and understand what he was seeing. There was blood splatted across a tarp that was spread on the ground, and lying on top of the tarp was a human body. Hannibal knelt beside the body, a knife in his hand. For a long moment, Will could only stare, fighting to make some sense of the scene.

“I….Hannibal, are you….alright?” Will stammered, torn between rushing to his fiancé to see if he was injured and yet clinically noting details. The body on the tarp was not moving, and Will could vaguely smell the scent of death, sadly familiar from his medical classes. Hannibal himself was as calm as ever, unmoving as he regarded Will’s presence.

“I am quite well, thank you,” Hannibal answered as if it were morning at the breakfast table. He laid down the knife and slowly stood up, his movement making Will focus on him. Will could now see that he wore a sort of plastic rain suit over his clothing, keeping him clean from the blood. “But you, my dear, are no doubt in shock.”

Will starred at him, barely able to breathe. His eyes flickered back to the body, which he could now tell was male, and it was if a pendulum swung in Will’s mind. He could see it all, the knife in Hannibal’s hand, slashing down, killing the man quickly. The tarp, the plastic suit, all so carefully planned. Even the room….another flash, and Will had a memory of his six-year old self following Hannibal as the man showed him some of the secret tunnels and passages that connects parts of the house to other outer buildings around the estate. There was a tunnel that led from this part of the stables to within the house; no one would see Hannibal leaving the house and the caverns under the ground were the perfect place to hide a body

He looked back at Hannibal, frantic, his eyes pleading, but met only calm indifference. In that instant, Will knew that Hannibal had killed this man…and he had killed before. There was no panic or concern in Hannibal’s mind or eyes, only the still power that had always been there.

“H-Hannibal?” Will’s voice wavered, frightened. He tore his gaze from the floor, and saw Hannibal dripped in blood from countless more bodies.

“It is I, William,” Hannibal said, his voice calm. He extended a hand toward the younger man. “Don’t be afraid. Come to me.”

Will gasped, horrified, and shook his head, seeing countless knives held in Hannibal’s hands. He didn’t know how long he stood there, a dozen different scenes racing through his mind as he saw the past of the man standing in front of him. Finally, Will raised his hands to his head, wishing he could rip the visions form his mind, and then everything turned grey. Without conscious thought, he turned and fled from the stable, racing toward the house.

Hannibal sighed, and made no move to follow his intended, only moving calmly to a small shelf where he had left his phone. He pressed one button, and Robertus answered on the first ring.

“He knows,” Hannibal said simply, and hung up.

*****

Will burst into the mansion, not even fully aware of his actions and direction. All he knew was a terrifying fear and need for safety, and all that was left was Robertus. He raced up the stairs and down the long halls to his uncle’s rooms, almost crying out with relief with the doors to the master suite opened and Robertus came out, tying on his dressing gown. Without a sound Will hurled himself into the strong arms, and Robertus quickly drew him close, holding him protectively.

“William, it is alright, everything is all alight,” the count murmured, tucking the dark head into his shoulder. He looked up at seeing one of his guards standing uncertainty at the end of the hall. “Everything is fine, Lucas,” he said. The man nodded and discreetly sank back into the shadows were he kept watch, not daring to disobey the count.

Robertus guided Will back into the count’s sitting room, keeping a firm hold on the shaking young man. He could feel every bit of Will’s fear, and had to take a deep breathe to calm himself down. “William, listen to me, _suenas_ ,” he said softly. ‘You are safe. Don’t be afraid.” He managed to get Will to the couch and sat down, drawing his nephew into his lap and arms. “Just breathe, William, concentrate on my voice. It is alright. There is no danger.”

“No, Uncle Robertus,” Will managed to gasp, feeling lightheaded now from panic. “H-Hannibal….he…”

“Shhh now,” Robertus murmured. “Hannibal will never hurt you; you know this. You are always safe.”

“No, he…” Will lifted his head, trying to find words, and his eyes met his uncle’s gaze. Another gasp left his mouth as a fresh icy shock swept over him. “You….knew….”

Will felt his breath leaving him entirely, and the room spun for a moment. He must have blacked out for a time, for the next thing he knew he was lying on the couch, Robertus still with him, but a sound from the near the fireplace made Will turn his head and to his horror Hannibal emerged from one of the passages, coming quickly to the couch. He was wearing one of his normal suits, no sign of the plastic cover in sight, but Will knew it was nearby. Will gave a started cry, trying to get away, but found himself too weak to move, barely able to breathe.

Hannibal looked down at him calmly. “You are having a panic attack, William. Please let me help you. Everything will be alright, but you need to calm down first. Things will be more reasonable in the light of day.” He reached into his coat pocket and withdrew a small syringe. “It is just to help you rest,” he said, seeing the renewed terror in the blue eyes.

“It is alright, _suenas_ ,” Robertus murmured, holding him. “You need to rest. I will stay with you.”

“No!” Will tried to scream, but he had no energy or even breathe left for such an effort, unable to fight as a sleeve of his sweatshirt was pushed up and Hannibal quickly administered the drug. He sobbed, terrified, looking back and forth between the only two people in the world that he had ever trusted, now seeing death hovering behind Hannibal, and only darkness where Robertus sat.

“Shhh, it’s alright,” Robertus repeated, gently brushing back the dark curls just like he had when Will was a child. “Just sleep now, William. Don’t be afraid. Everything will be alright. You will see.” Will shook his head frantically, his eyes pleading, but finally he went limp, his body giving in to the shock and sedative.

Robertus continued to stoke the soft curls until he was positive that Will was safely asleep. “What happened, Hannibal?” he said finally, his voice stern.

Hannibal took a seat near his uncle. “He came across me in the stable,” he admitted. Robertus looked at him sharply, and Hannibal knew he was being evaluated for any lie. “It was an accident,” he added.

Robertus still frowned, but nodded, reluctantly satisfied that Hannibal had not planned this discovery. “You should have been more careful, regardless,” he said. “Anyone could have found you.”

“Anyone else would not have survived,” Hannibal answered coolly.

It did not pacify the older man. “Return and clean up all traces,” he ordered. “I will take William to his bed, and we will then need to discuss what changes need to be made.” He stood, looking at his nephew. “I forbid any more hunting until I am satisfied that you will not make a foolish mistake again.”

Red eyes flashed in anger, and Robertus knew that this was the very limit of his power. There really was nothing he could to make Hannibal obey him, other than his will and his family authority. But Hannibal had challenged him before and ignored orders. This would be a test.

A terrible silence passed, and finally Hannibal bowed his head just a fraction of an inch, acquiescing to the older man’s decision. It was enough, and Robertus returned the nod. The count turned to gather up his youngest nephew as Hannibal retreated back into the tunnels.

*****                                                                                                   Will woke up slowly, something keeping him drifting for a time. It took an effort before he was finally able to open his eyes and slowly register the familiar ceiling of his bedroom. He didn’t know why his chest hurt, why it was so hard to think; had he had another nightmare? He blinked, turning his head, and saw the living form of the nightmare; Hannibal sitting in a chair by the bed, watching him.

He must have made some sound, for Hannibal laid a hand over his, holding him gently, but clearly. “Breathe, William. You are safe.” Hannibal sounded so calm, perfectly normal, as his their entire lives had not been turned upside-down.

Will tried and failed to pull his hand free; it wasn’t that Hannibal had a fierce grip on him, but rather than Will felt he had absolutely no strength. “Where is Uncle Robertus?” he said, mentally wincing at how weak even his voice was.

“Downstairs, waiting for us,” Hannibal answered easily. “We shall join him after you freshen up, yes? You should eat something.”

With relief, Will managed to free his hand and sat up on his bed, trying to put distance between himself and Hannibal. “I’ll….be right down,” he managed to say.

“I shall wait,” Hannibal assured him, his only movement a slight tilt of his head, following Will’s movements has he shakily stood and moved to the ensuite. He folded his hands, and remained perfectly still, only his eyes moving as he tracked Will.

Will stumbled to the bathroom, barely refraining from vomiting. Still, he slumped down on the cool tile, shaking. This just…..couldn’t possibly be. Hannibal was a killer? And Uncle Robertus knew? How could this be? None of it made any sense at all.

His mind started racing, and Will had to fight back another panic attack, fearful that Hannibal would come after him if he heard Will’s frantic heaves. No, he had to stay as calm as possible, it would be his only chance to overcome this horror. There had to be some reason, some explanation for all this.

Shaking, Will managed to take a quick shower and dress in simple slacks and sweater, his fingers too numb to tackle buttons. He even forge his usual sneakers in favor of loafers that he could slip on and only ran his fingers through his sweat damped curls, unable to even think of a comb or brush. He turned back to the door, and had to visibly force himself to breathe. It was all he could do to make himself take a step and open the door, terror spiking anew when he saw Hannibal still sitting where he had been, not having moved an inch, hands folded calmly and eyes focused solely on him. Will had never been so terrified in his life.

A pause, and then Hannibal smiled a little and stood, extending a hand to his fiancé. “Shall we go downstairs?”

It took everything he had, but Will stayed still, not responding to the smile and hand that he had always eager accepted before. His eyes flickered nervously over Hannibal’s face, and then quickly looked away. He didn’t think he could cope with what he might find. Shaking, he managed to walk past Hannibal, afraid to have Hannibal behind him, but even more afraid to look at his face.

He didn’t want to know what he would now see in those dark eyes.

TBC…


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conversation. Will learns more than he had ever imagined about his adopted family.

*****

Robertus looked up as Will and Hannibal entered the breakfast room. Will looked like death itself, pale and shaky, and Robertus wanted to go to him and hug his nephew, assuring him that all would be well, but one look was all it took to know that this would not be welcomed. For the first time in 20 years, Will was refusing to make eye contact with him.

“William,” Robertus smiled, hoping to convey his reassurance. “Good morning. What can we get you to eat?”

Will was cold as ice. “I am not hungry, thank you,” he said, his voice small but firm.

“You should eat something—“

“No thank you,” Will interrupted, rare for him. He refused to make eye contact, but made a vague gesture toward Hannibal, who was hovering near the younger man. “I want to talk.”

“Of course.” Robertus stood and led the way to his private study on the first floor, away from any listening ears. Will was clearly agitated, keeping his distance from both Robertus and Hannibal, but followed them into the room. Robertus and Hannibal took chairs, not commenting when Will paced to stand by the windows, far too nervous to sit.

“Who was he?” Will broke the silence, glancing nervously at Hannibal.

Hannibal folded his hands, regarding Will calmly. “A child abuser,” he answered flatly.

Will finally glanced at Robertus, seeking confirmation, and Robertus reluctantly had to admit that he did not know. The count looked over to Hannibal. “And how do you know this?” he asked calmly.

Hannibal smiled faintly. “He was convicted once, and served time in prison. He was just paroled, and indulged himself again. He had the astounding poor taste and bad luck to confide in me several night ago in a local pub.”

“Why would he tell you?” Will challenged. He was pacing, nervous, but listening. He had spent a life time trusting Hannibal, and could not change overnight, no matter what his mind thought.

“Bad luck,” Hannibal answered with a smile. “He talked with me, and confessed his wrongs to the wrong person.”

Will glaned over at Robertus, uncertain. Will did not know who to trust in this discussion. He had always relied on being able to read and trust Robertus, and instinctively sought comfort in the readings he felt from the count. It did seem that Robertus had known nothing about this particular man, but there was something deeper that Will could not yet see. He took a deep breath.

“Why did you kill him?” he asked shakily, not sure if he would like the answer.

Hannibal looked at him steadily, his gaze cold. “Misha,” he answered flatly.

“Misha?” Will frowned, trying to understand.

He knew about Misha, of course, Hannibal’s sister who had died when she was a child. Will had never asked much about her, easily sensing that it was a sad topic for both Hannibal and Robertus. There was one picture of her that Hannibal kept in his room, and Will knew that her memory quietly tormented his fiancé every day. When Will was a teenager, he had asked Robertus about her, and the count had explained that she had died along with Hannibal’s parents in an accident, and Hannibal felt responsible. Will knew it was a deep pain for both men, and he had respected their privacy on the subject.

Now, he frowned, puzzled. He was sensing something very powerful from both men about Misha that he had never picked up on before. It was frightening. He looked at Robertus, and suddenly, he saw.

“She was murdered,” he said quietly, understanding for the first time the grief and pain. His gaze moved briefly to Hannibal, and even though he did not try to read his emotions, he understood more. “Along with your parents,” he nearly whispered.

Hannibal nodded once, his expression icy and distant.

Will looked back to Robertus, still automatically respecting his long-held promise to not try to read Hannibal. He realized something, and then looked at his fiancé. “You killed the men who killed Mishca,” he said quietly, beginning to understand. There was more, but he did not comprehend what he was seeing.

Again, there was a single nod from Hannibal, his face unchanged. “And ate the men who ate her,” he said, his tone completely emotionless.

It took a moment for Will to understand. “Oh, my God,” he whispered, his knees suddenly weak. Vaguely, he was aware of Robertus coming to him, taking his arm and guiding him to a chair, kneeling down a bit so they were eye level.

“Breathe, _suenas_. Just breathe. Everything is alright.” Will wanted to laugh at the absurdity of that, but lacked the strength or air. He allowed Robertus to rest a strong hand on a shoulder, grounding him just has he had when Will was a child. “Concentrate on me, William. Focus yourself. There is nothing to fear, you are safe.”

Will shook his head, struggling to keep himself balanced. “You knew,” he said to Robertus again. “About…..everything.” He couldn’t bring himself to say aloud what he now understood about Hannibal.

Robertus nodded, his face and emotions calm.  “I always have.  It is why I gave you to him, William.”

Will blinked, his empathy for once gone in confusion.  “Gave me to him?”  

“You were a gift, William.  A touchstone to keep Hannibal as close to normal humans as possible. And he is a gift to you; to keep you safe.”  

Will looked at the man he called uncle, and flinched. “How can you say that I am safe?”

“Hannibal will never hurt you, William. You know this.” Robertus squeezed his shoulder and then stood. “Hannibal, I think that William needs a bit of time to process what he has learned. Perhaps we should give him some privacy for a moment.”

Hannibal looked displeased, but reluctantly nodded. “We shall wait outside,” he said, and Will inwardly shuddered at the words, understanding their full meaning. Will was left alone in the room, but he was also, in essence, trapped. There were no doors or even windows he exit from.

As the door closed, he buried his face in his hands, and let the tears come.

***

Hannibal waited for an hour, and then knocked on the door. There was no answer, but he had not really expected one. Robertus had left to tend to some business, but had made Hannibal promise to give William an hour of privacy. The doctor had kept his promise, but now it was time to return to William and try to settle his mind.  The conversation he had been awaiting for two decades was finally going to take place, and he smiled faintly, feeling genuine pleasure.

He was finally going to be able to show his true self to his fiancé.

William would no doubt cringe away from him at first; small steps were only to be expected. But at last the long wait was over.

He entered the room to find William still in the chair they had left him in, his face pale from tears and emotions. Hannibal could smell the sadness coming from the younger man, and resisted the urge to go to him. He understood that he would have to regain the right to touch his William. Instead, he carefully walked over and sat in the matching chair across from the younger man, clasped his hands and waited.

“I trusted you,” Will finally said. He looked exhausted and his voice was barely more than a whisper.

Hannibal tilted his head. “You still can.”

“Impossible.”

“Not at all. I understand that I will need to regain your trust, but it will happen.” Hannibal had no doubt of that.

Will didn’t meet his gaze. “What is going to happen now?” His voice was strained, but steady. Hannibal approved of his determination.  

“What was going to happen yesterday?” he shrugged in reply.  “We are getting married and then moving to the States.”  

“I'm not marrying you.” The tone was flat, but very even, and the words were really only to be expected.

“Of course you are, William. Nothing has changed in that regard.”

“How can you say that?” Will finally looked at him, and even Hannibal could read the anger playing across the younger man’s face.

“You are mine, and I am yours, William, just as it had always been.”

“What has always been, is that I have lived a lie,” Will snapped. “You are a murderer….and...” he faltered, unable to say it.

Hannibal inclined his head in acknowledgement. “And it’s the truth that I would never hurt you.”  

“You hurt others.  That's enough for me.”  

“I hurt those who deserve it.” Hannibal’s tone was emotionless, not even trying to inject warmth into it.  

“Who are you to make that judgment?”  

Hannibal looked at Will coldly. “I am one who was hurt.  I can pass judgment from what I know.”  

Despite his anger and pain, Will winced, not able to disagree that Hannibal had been through a horrible ordeal. He had caught only a few glimpses of it, but knew it had been terrifying. "I can't image what that must have been like," he admitted.  

“No, you cannot.  You have very deliberately been kept free of any touch of evil such as that, William.  You are innocent.  As was Mischa.”  

Will hugged himself.  "But why do you continue?"  

Hannibal shrugged.  “Because I like it.” At the slight flinch from Will, Hannibal held up a hand, trying to indicate that he would say more.  “Did you expect some long psychological explanation?  No, William.  I know what I am, what I always have been.  I would not have been normal even without losing Mischa.  Her murder simply hardened me.  But you are my redemption, William.  You always have been.  Without you, I may have gone even further than I have. You are my touchstone with humanity, William. Would you deny me that?”

William shuddered.   “You denied me a normal childhood. Uncle Robertus kidnapped me,” he said dully. He had seen it in the Count’s eyes, and so many things had fallen into place.

“Do you really think so?” Hannibal’s eyes turned cold, something Will had never seen directed to him before last night. “You were in an orphanage, and thought to be autistic. Do you remember the nightmares you suffered for months? Your mind was already breaking under the strain of your gifts. Uncle Robertus rescued you.”

“To give me to you,” Will said dully. “It wasn’t to help me; it was to help you.”

“It was for both of us.”

Will closed his eyes, clearly remembering countless talks with Robertus, hints clearly given that he and Hannibal were for each other. And Will had accepted it blindly. Even now, a part of his mind that was trying to stay objective understood so much. His heart just could not bend.

“My life is a lie,” Will mussed aloud.

“No, my life is a lie, William. Yours is as it was. Nothing will change.”

Will made a rude sound. “I know the truth about you now, Hannibal. That you are a murderer. You will have me lying for the rest of my life.”

“Is that so bad?” Hannibal dismissed the notion casually. “We already must lie about the empathy you and Uncle Robertus share. Surely this is not so much more.”

“You kill people,” Will’s voice shook a little. “That is much greater than my reading their emotions.”

“Some would not say so. Uncle Robertus rescued you before people understood what you can do. Think, William. Use your gifts. What would most say of someone who can read their minds?”

Will shuddered. He knew the answer. Sometimes his control had faltered and he had seen things that had frightened those around him. And they had only seen glimpses of what he could do.

“They would be terrified at best,” he admitted.

Hannibal nodded. “And lock you away at worst. You know now how close your mind was to breaking and you were just a child. You would not have likely survived to adulthood with the pressing of emotions around you, pulling you in all directions. You needed the stability we could give you.”

Will looked away, not willing to think about that. “Would you have ever told me?”

“I knew that one day you would find out. As did Uncle Robertus. He accepted all that I am.”

Will swallowed hard. “Have I….?” he faltered, unable to continue.

“No,” Hannibal answered, knowing the unspoken question. “I have never fed you a special meal.” He smiled. ‘You are innocent.”

Blue eyes closed as Will felt more pieces falling into place. “But not Uncle Robertus or Lady Murasaki,” He was certain of the answer.

“No,” Hannibal agreed. “In fact, Lady Murasaki taught me much.” Will shuddered, but nodded in dreadful understanding.

There was a long silence, Hannibal letting William gather his thoughts and consider things. “And you expect me to just....do nothing?” Will finally said, clearly confused.

“What would you do, William?  Try to have me put in prison?  They will find no evidence.  And even if they did, could you live knowing what you had done?”

Will snorted. “How do you live knowing what you do?”  

“William,” Hannibal’s tone was perfectly reasonable and calm. “I do not harm children or innocents.  I hunt only those who themselves have hurt others.”

Will winced, seeing the truth of that statement.  He rubbed his hands over his face, trying to regain his balance. His whole world had crashed down, and he had no idea where to now turn. Hannibal was insistent that nothing had changed, but Will could not even begin to accept that notion. “I need time, he said weakly. His mind was now spinning and he felt the verge of a panic attack approaching again.

“You shall have it, but still, things will continue.  We get married next week.  And until you have calmed down, Uncle Robertus or I will be with you at all times.”

Will bristled, realizing that he was in fact, a prisoner now. Hannibal had stood, and Will made himself also stand and let himself be guided back to his bedroom, barely aware of anything now. “I will let you be for a time,” Hannibal said, sounding oh-so reasonable. “Someone will be up with a lunch tray shortly, and we can continue our conversation with Uncle Robertus at dinner.”

Will flinched as the door closed behind him again, and he sank onto his bed, his mind too distraught to care.

TBC…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so terribly sorry that this took so long. All I can say is that apparently I liked having pneumonia so much, I decided to get it again! Grrrr. Thank goodness its Spring!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More conversations, and Robertus and Hannibal are about to find what their little mongoose is capable of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you SO much to everyone who wrote such kind and encouraging comments for the last chapter after my long absence. They were so greatly appreciated.

Robertus paused outside the door to William’s bedroom, truly hesitant for one of the few times in his life.

He had kept his mask and shields intact earluer, but William’s hurt and despair were so obvious that even Hannibal had been able to sense them. Robertus had known that this day would come, but he had always hoped it would be later, after the two were married and William was settled. Everything he had seen from Hannibal indicated that it had been a mistake; that Hannibal had not meant for William to discover him, but still, it was disturbing. Robertus had orchestrated everything so well so far, but he knew this was the most critical movement of all.

He knocked, and, expecting no answer, opened the door, and went in.

William was sitting on the small sofa by the window, and for a moment Robertus longed for the child who spent so many evenings happily curled up on the window seat, reading and watching the stars. No matter what, Robertus hoped that William would accept that he had been so dearly wanted and was loved for himself, not for what he could do. He calmly sat in a chair by Will, and waited. Will did not acknowledge his presence, and Robertus respected that action. He deserved no less.

“Would you have taken me if my parents has been alive?” William’s voice was quiet, sounding genuinely curious when he finally spoke. He still didn’t look at the older man, but at least he was willing to communicate.

“No.” Robertus shook his head. “No matter what, I would have never taken any child from their family. Please believe me, William.”

Will finally looked at him, and Robertus could see the stormy blue eyes seeing into every part of his heart and mind.

“I do believe you,” Will finally said, his voice sounding resigned, as if he wasn’t happy admitting that. He looked away, back out the window, and Robertus sighed.

“William, please, look at me.” A pause, and Will reluctantly obliged, too used to doing as his uncle told him. Still, he gaze was deliberately avoiding the count’s eyes. “ _Look_ at me, William. See and take whatever you need. I will not shield, and you will be able to know that.”

It was a test, the first time Robertus had ever unshielded himself around anyone, even Hannibal. But he knew it was his only chance to being to repair a tiny part of his relationship with his youngest nephew. It was both a blessing and a curse that Will would know exactly what Robertus thought and had intended.

Will looked reluctant, but did as he was asked. Robertus waited patiently, concentrating on being as open as he had even been in his life. For a long time there was silence, and finally Will spoke, his voice soft.

“You did not come to the orphanage that day _looking_ for someone,” he said with clear relief. “You had no intentions of kidnapping me or anyone else.”

“No,” Robertus agreed softly, understanding that William needed to walk through the time himself, to see it through the older man’s eyes and emotions.

Will’s eyes were taking on a distant look, his head slightly tilted as he saw and felt things not in the present. ‘You had never met another….empath….before,” he said, hesitating over the word. He had never said it aloud before. “You were so surprised.” Robertus simply nodded, letting William take what he needed. A pause, and Will’s eyes widened a little.

“You were _worried_ about me,” he said, his voice honestly surprised, at stark contrast with he had been feeling all day. “How I would fare surrounded by so many people and such strong emotions.”

Robertus nodded again, relieved that Will had such clear insight for a time when he was so young. “I had the support of family and relative privileged isolation,” Robertus murmured quietly, gesturing vaguely to indicate the estate. “And it was difficult enough for me. I did not want to think of the struggle you would encounter.”

Will’s fingers began to tap lightly on his knee, a nervous habit. “And you were worried about Hannibal.”

“I knew who and what Hannibal was the moment I found him in the orphanage,” Robertus confirmed, his own thoughts drifting back to that time. “It did not stop me from loving him. I have my own secrets, after all.”

Blue eyes grew unfocused again as Will dove back into memories. “You wanted to help Hannibal,” he said. He paused, almost reluctant. “ _And_ me.”

“I did,” Robertus confirmed. “I still do.”

Will looked away, and Robertus had to allow him that, understanding that it was far too soon for William to accept everything. But he hoped that there would be some understanding, at least.

“I...nor Hannibal…expect you to ever condone what he or I have done,” Robertus said carefully. “But I do hope…one day….you will accept it.”

Will twisted his hands, his usual sign of unease. It was all Robertus could do to stop himself from reaching out and taking hold of those slender hands, the way he had before, to offer comfort. William had to be allowed his space and time now.

“Were you really so concerned for me?” Will’s tone was dubious, scoffing at the notion.

“Yes,” Robertus said without hesitation, knowing that Will would know his honesty, no matter his emotions. “I saw myself in you, William, but one burdened with even more empathy than I possessed. And with no one to help you. I would no more have left you alone than I would have left Hannibal alone. I accepted both of you, for what you both are.”

Will winced a little. “How can you accept Hannibal for what he is?” he asked, and weather Will knew it or not, Robertus could tell that Will was looking for answers, for help. He _wanted_ to understand.

Roberts sat back, his thoughts sorting carefully. “I was not close with my brother,” he admitted. “Hannibal was nearly three years old before I met him. To anyone else, he was a beautiful child, already clearly intelligent, and even tempered. But to me,” Robertus shook his head, lost in thought. “I could sense little from him. Nothing that could be called wrong, or evil; just….a blankness. He was born with few emotions, although the ones he does have, he holds dear.”

“Hatred,” Will said softly.

“And love,” Robertus added, his voice stern. “He shows it little, but it is there, if you but look. He loved his parents, and when Mischa was born, she was the center of his world. He would do anything for her, including utterly destroying those who hurt her.”

Will had to look down, remembering the emotions he had briefly felt from Hannibal and their uncle. “What happened?” he asked, needing to know.

Robertus took a deep breathe, settling back in the chair. “I do not know everything,” he admitted. “Only Hannibal knows everything that occurred. Even I have never pressed him beyond what he was willing say aloud years after I found him in the orphanage. I had honestly believed that my brother’s entire family had been murdered, and it was nearly two years before I found Hannibal. I know he has never entirely forgiven me for some matters, and I do not expect total forgiveness. I should have looked sooner, should have tried harder.” Robertus sighed, shaking his head at his failure even decades later.

“You know some of the political troubles of the time,” he said, seeing William nod. “As nobility, and the wealthy elite, our family was targeted along with many others. Still, to think that they would attack an entire family…” he shook his head. “I suspect they meant to hold Hannibal and Misha as ransom, but for some reason their plans failed. Perhaps they acted without orders, or were rebels, and then their bosses were not inclined to assist them. At any rate, I never heard of any ransom demands, or it would of course have been paid immediately.”

Robertus paused, trying to find words. It was painful even after all these years, but William deserved the truth. “I do not know everything that happened, only what Hannibal has been willing to tell me over the years. My brother and sister-in-law were killed almost immediately. Hannibal and Misha were tortured and held captive for months. Eventually, Misha died. I believe she was killed deliberately, but Hannibal has never spoken directly of this. They were being held in a very small, isolated area. Supplies ran short.” He cleared his throat, and thankfully, William nodded, understanding, and not needing to hear anymore at the moment.

“Eventually, Hannibal managed to escape. He was found by good people, and since he would not talk, he was believed to be just one of the many other local refugees. It was nearly two years before he would say a word, and tell people who he was. It was then that I found him.”

Will looked down at his hands, twisting the fabric of his pants. He could picture a young Hannibal, feeling the loss of his family. He had to brace himself to continue.

“When did you find out what…he had done?” he finally asked.

“I suspected almost immediately,” Robertus admitted. “But I was afraid to ask; I knew that whatever had happened to Hannibal – and whatever he had done – it was something to be treated carefully. It was a year at least before I knew any details. While still in the orphanage, Hannibal had escaped, as he put it, and carried out his own justice on the men. He would likely have gone even further if I had not taken him to Paris and away from that area.”

Robertus paused, seeing how William was at least listening carefully and his empathy pointed directly at the count. William was not going to be easily swayed, but he was at least listening.

“I know this is far from easy for you, William. It would be foolish to expect anything else. You were lied to, and I take responsibility for that. But everything I did regarding you, I did out of love and concern. Look at me, and you will know that, _suenas_. I would never have taken you from your parents if they were alive, and once I did take you, you were truly my family. You were so very much wanted by both Hannibal and I.”

Will looked down again, frowning. He could feel the sincerity from Robertus, but it was difficult to accept now. “I think you wanted me for what I could do,” he challenged.

“Yes, but also so as to help _you_ , William.” Robertus leaned forward. “I admit that you were groomed in many ways, but if you had truly not wanted anything, it would not have occurred.”

“I was a child,” Will countered. “Manipulated by you and Hannibal every step of the way.”

Robertus signed and bowed his head. “I admit that, yes. I am not proud of it, and I know it will not be easily forgiven and never forgotten. But it was all to try and help you and Hannibal.”

Will hated himself for it, but he did see and believe that Robertus loved him, just as he always had. He thought for a long moment, and then slowly shook his head. “I…understand that you have always loved me,” he finally admitted. “But you are right that it will take time for me to trust again.” Twenty years of love could not be erased overnight, even with what Will had learned.

“That is only fair.” Robertus smiled sadly. “You know I speak the truth, William, when I say that I will not lie to you again. You have my word.”

“But you cannot speak for Hannibal,” Will said, sadness clear in his tone. Robertus tilted his head slightly, hearing what William was not saying.

“Do you love him?”

Will bristled slightly at the question. “How can you ask that now?” he muttered, his feelings in a complete jumble. He had no idea what to think about anything.

“Did you love him yesterday?” Robertus clarified, and Will winched a little.

“I….did,” he admitted, hating it, but needing to be truthful. It was all he knew to be with Robertus and Hannibal, and besides, Robertus would know if he was lying. “But—“

Robertus smiled slightly, holding up a hand. “I know,” he injected gently. “Yes, things have changed. Enormous things, to put it lightly. But for a moment, William, think about…before. Did you love Hannibal? Were you willing to be married to him?”

Will straightened his shoulders. “Before? When I had been lied to for 20 years?” he retorted, his voice strained. He looked down at his hand. “Yes,” he said hoarsely. “Yes, I loved Hannibal, and wanted to be married to him.”

Even as he said the words, Will had to pause and consider. What did he know of love, truly? Since the age of eight he had been conditioned to think of Hannibal with love. To _want_ to marry him when he was old enough. Will didn’t know any other way.

Robertus nodded, understanding Will’s emotions even as he gave them words and conscious thought. “I will not lie, William. Yes, I and Hannibal did all we could to ensure that you viewed Hannibal as safety and love. And this was not a lie in any way. Hannibal loves you more than anyone else on Earth. You know that even now.”

Blue eyes refused to meet the gaze of the older man. “Does he even love?” he asked bitterly, forcing himself to clamp down on what he had sensed from his fiancé once he knew his true being.

Will felt the sharp retort from his uncle even without words, and felt guilty. “You know he does, William. Before now, have you ever doubted it? Have you ever questioned his love for you?”

“No,” Will admitted. He looked up sharply. “But I have also been told from the day I came here to not try to read Hannibal,” he reminded his uncle, bitterness in his tone. “You knew I could see something.”

“Something that you were far too young and unexperienced to deal with,” Robertus answered. “Do you believe for one moment that I would have let a six year old feel what Hannibal had gone through? It was for your own safety, William. You had your own nightmares to deal with.”

“I have not been six for some time, d _ėdė_ ,” Will shot back, his eyes flashing in anger.

“No, you have not, William,” Robertus agreed with a sigh. “Please tell me, when should we have told you? When was a good age for this?” He held up a hand before William could launch into a retort. “William, I do not mean to make light of this in any way, or taunt you somehow, or turn the burden off of myself. But please, I genuinely ask you, when would have been the best time? You were a child, and I wanted what was best for you. Just as I had wanted what was best for Hannibal when he was a child.” For a moment, Robertus actually looked old. “Was that so bad?”

Will took a deep breath, trying to steady his nerves. Even with the shielding he was doing, and what he honestly knew Robertus was holding in place, the emotions were powerful, perhaps the strongest Will had ever encountered, certainly from someone he knew so well. He was so used to reading his uncle that it seemed impossible to shut it off now.

“I don’t know,” Will finally whispered. “I believe you, I truly do. But I don’t know how to even begin to accept this.”

Robertus smiled a little. “Perhaps start with agreeing that we love you.”

The younger man sighed, and finally nodded. He could feel that clearly, and although he didn’t understand, he did know he was loved as much as they could. As much as Hannibal could. He just didn’t know what direction that love would now take.

“Hannibal will never hurt you, William,” Robertus said calmly, sensing the near fear from the younger man.

Will tried to laugh, and it came across as weak. “Before yesterday I believed much about him. Now…..I don’t know what to trust.”

“Trust that he loves you. In his own way, perhaps, but it is love nonetheless. And he treasures you. He will always protect you.”

“Even from himself?” Will whispered, his eyes haunted.

“Yes,” Robertus said simply. He finally reached out, and Will accepted the touch on his hand, strong, and reassuring. “Come now, William. Let us confront Hannibal together, and perhaps we can begin to move forward. Much has changed; this is not disputed. But you will see that love for you is just as it was before.”

TBC…

_“Suenas” – Lithuanian for “nephew”_

_“_ _Dėdė_ _” – Lithuanian for “Uncle”_


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal apologizes (in his own way), Will is stubborn, and Robertus negotiates. An understanding is reached.

*****

The tension in the dining room was obvious to even Hannibal. Robertus had had to nearly drag William in, but he _had_ come, and for that, Hannibal was grateful. He had been perhaps overconfident, he privately admitted to himself. William was a creature of emotions and it was only natural that he would have a difficult time adjusting to the shifting of nearly all that he had known. But he was also intelligent, and Hannibal knew that in time, his perfect mate would come around.

But in the meantime, it was going to take some work.

Will waited until the butler had served the main course and then discretely retreated before he finally addressed Hannibal.

“How many have you killed?”

Hannibal raised one eyebrow at the sharp tone. It was really quite rude, but he had to allow that William was entitled to a great deal of leeway. “I really haven’t kept count,” he demurred.

Blue eyes flashed, focused straight on Hannibal. “You’re lying.” Will’s voice was flat, positive in his words. “You know for certain. You remember every one of them.”

Robertus looked between the two younger men, and saw how Will was keeping eye contact with Hannibal. For the first time, Will was seeing Hannibal with every inch of his abilities. It was amazing…and a bit unsettling.

“And you are not some vigilante,” Will continued, his gaze still locked on Hannibal. “You don’t just go around killing criminals. You kill whoever you feel like.”

Hannibal dabbed the corner of his mouth with his napkin and spoke a number that made Will flinch a little, but then he nodded, accepting it was the truth. The younger men continued to hold eye contact, and Robertus took a deep breath.

“Hannibal, I think it only reasonable now that Will see you, just as he sees me. It would not be logical to expect him to refrain now. He is entitled to the truth.” A hopeful peace offering to Will, and a warning to Hannibal.

“I don’t care of you if you think it’s reasonable or not,” Will retorted, not breaking eye contact with Hannibal. “If you’re not hiding anymore, than neither am I.”

Hannibal considered the young man before him, remembering how Robertus had once warned him that William’s powers would far exceed the Count’s. Perhaps William thought it would intimidate him, knowing that Will could and would _see_ him now, but instead Hannibal found himself intrigued and rather delighted that his fiancé was taking off the gloves, so to speak. William had far too long been meek and mild, and Hannibal blamed himself for this. Perhaps a few shocks would serve to make Will pay more attention. It would be a refreshing challenge to test his powers.

“I agree that is fair,” Hannibal said smoothly, not missing how Will frowned a little. He had been perhaps hoping to unsettle his confidence. Ah, William was not the only one who would now unleash their full self and potential. Hannibal looked forward to the young man seeing all of him in time. “We shall all stop any hiding.”

Robertus nodded, looking over to Will, and the younger man stiffly nodded his own agreement. Hannibal smiled slightly, sensing a bit of triumph.

“And of course, it is not proper to hide things from one’s spouse,” Hannibal added smoothly.

William’s eyes flashed. “I am _not_ marrying you,” he hissed.

“William-“ Robertus began.

“No! How can you agree with such a thing?” Will turned to their uncle, shock clear on his face. “I won’t!”

Hannibal smirked. “It is only reasonable—“ William’s gaze when back to Hannibal and the younger man reacted as if he had been struck.

“No!” Will stood up, shoving his chair so violently that it nearly fell over. “Never!”

It happened so fast, Robertus hardly had time to think. William bolted for the door, escape clearly on his mind, only Hannibal somehow beat him to it. Hannibal didn’t touch the younger man, but got between William and the door, and Will spun as if repulsed at being touched. In actuality, Robertus saw that that was exactly was William was feeling. William tripped, desperate to avoid being touched by Hannibal, and Hannibal’s reaching out to attempt to steady him only made the situation worse. William threw his hands up around his head and sunk to the floor, clearly terrified.

“Don’t touch me!” Terror made his voice shrill, but oddly quiet. Hannibal paused, frowning.

Robertus got between in the younger men and knelt beside William, ignoring the blows that the man tried to give. Easily, he caught William’s hands and pulled him close. “It is alright, _Seunas_ ,” he whispered. “I am here.   You are safe.”

“No one is safe,” Will said, his whole body now shaking. His hands were covering his eyes, and Robertus pulled, trying to get William to look at him.

“Look at me, William,” he coaxed. He felt the waves of terror coming from William, and turned to Hannibal who was still standing by the door. “Hannibal, please go sit back down, somewhere where William cannot see you.” Hannibal raised an eyebrow in puzzlement, but did as told, and Robertus breathed a sigh of relief, turning his attention back to William. “What did you see?” he asked gently.

William shook his head, not wanting to speak, but Robertus managed to pull the younger man’s hands away from his eyes and made William look at him. “You can tell me, William,” he said, his voice soft and assuring.

William closed his eyes and shuddered, but obeyed. “Blood,” he said, his voice faint, almost dreamlike. “Blood on his hands and he would touch me with those hands.”

Robertus sighed. “Hannibal will never hurt you.” He glanced over to Hannibal, and for the first time saw some of the smug confidence fade from his eldest nephew. He could see that Hannibal had never considered that his actions would first drive William away from him.

“He hurts others.” William’s voice was filled with hurt, reflecting what he had seen. “So much blood…..”

“Yes.” There was no point in denying it. “William, I am with you, yes? Are you safe with me?” There was a slow reluctant nod. “I want you to look at Hannibal, William. Look and tell me what you see regarding _you_.” William shuddered, but slowly lifted his head to meet Robertus’s gaze, his eyes wide with fear. “Focus, William. When you look, I want you to see only what it means for _you_. Can you do that? I will be here to help you.”

Hannibal frowned, not liking this turn of events, but for the moment willing to wait and see what was happening between the two empaths. He knew he had to stay still, and waited patiently, focusing on trying to be non-threatening. It was not a pose that came easily to him.

It took several minutes, but William finally shifted his gaze toward Hannibal. It was only directed at his feet at first, but Hannibal could tell that William was truly trying to obey their uncle.

“See yourself, William,” Robertus directed. “Look at Hannibal, but look for _you_ in his eyes, in his mind. What does he feel for you?”

William shuddered, but his eyes finally looked at Hannibal’s face. It was only for a moment, and he quickly looked away, but it was enough.

“Will Hannibal ever hurt you?” Robertus’s voice was firm.

“N-no,” Will finally admitted.

Hannibal could not place an exact name to the emotion he felt, but it may have been what people called relief.

“Does he want to hurt you?” Robertus continued, making William look again.

“No.”

“You are right, my seunas.” Robertus pressed a brief kiss to the dark curls. “What does Hannibal want, when he sees you?”

William looked down. “He wants me….as his.”

“As his spouse, yes.” Robertus said.   He looked over at Hannibal, and took a deep breath. “You have nothing to fear from Hannibal, William. Does he have anything to fear from you?”

Both of the younger men were puzzled, Hannibal tilting his head in question, and William frowning. “What do you mean?” William asked, his gaze still averted from Hannibal,

“Will you ever tell anyone what you now know? About both Hannibal and myself?” Robertus’s words were stern.

There was a long silence, and then William sighed, exhausted. “No,” he said again, his voice quiet, resigned. “You are…..all I have.”

“We have each other,” Robertus said, pressing another kiss to Will’s head.

TBC…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good Heaven’s, I don’t know how to even being to apologize for such a wait. I assure you that I WILL finish this story…I am not going to abandon it! But real life has been rather involved lately. My job (I am a teacher) is taking me on a move…on a different continent! It is a very good move; I asked for it, and am truly THRILLED. But obviously I will be busy with the move and not have much time to write for the next few months. I promise I will try and once I get settled we will get back on track  
> 
> And there will be more chapters before I leave!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys have a talk, and some plans are agreed upon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The past few chapters have been pretty hard on poor Will. I promise that things are going to get a little bit better now.

*****

“He is afraid of me.”

Robertus sighed, looking at his oldest nephew sitting still on the chair he had been directed to. Robertus had led William upstairs and tucked him into bed, staying until the younger man had gone to sleep. He was so exhausted from the wild ride of emotions that it hadn’t taken long for Will to find refuge in rest. Robertus himself was exhausted from feeling the stress that William had been under. Now Robertus returned to the dining room to find Hannibal nearly frozen in place.

“Did you really expect anything different?” It was perhaps a bit sharp, and Robertus sighed as soon as he spoke. “My apologies, Hannibal. I meant that it was only to be expected. We were both perhaps a bit too blasé about this. It has been a difficult shock for our young William.”

“He is innocent,” Hannibal said.

“Yes. Perhaps too much so.” Robertus sighed as he helped himself to a drink. He believed Hannibal that William’s discovery had been an accident, and did not blame him, but it had made things very difficult for the younger Lecter. “We may have made a mistake in keeping him so isolated.”

Hannibal looked thoughtful. “But you felt certain that he would have soon become ill from the stress he faced. Surely, it was for the best that he came to us when he did.”

Robertus smiled faintly. “I felt so, yes. But perhaps we should have let him see…more.”

Hannibal considered the matter and then shook his head. “He is innocent in many ways, yes, but not unsophisticated or naïve about life. What he feels now is logical shock, and anger.”

“It is indeed,” Robertus agreed. “Justifiable, as we both know. What he needs now, is time.”

“He shall have it,” Hannibal promised. He paused, curious. “Will be still be able to empathize with me?”

Robertus sighed. “That is what he fears.” At Hannibal’s puzzled expressed, he managed a small smile. “William is brilliant, but also afraid to open himself to anyone other than us. We have been his only source of support, and he allows himself to empathize only with us. Now he fears that his empathy will make him—“

“—like me.” Hannibal for once did not look pleased at the notion. “A monster.”

The older man regarded his nephew carefully. “Is that what you wish? For William to become like you?”

Hannibal looked at the door where William had clearly been so afraid of him. He had once thought to turn William to his ways, to have a true partner that would join him in all aspects of his life. But now….

“I do not know.”

*****

The next morning Hannibal found William in his favorite place; by the grave where they had buried Winston. Will looked up at the small sound that Hannibal deliberately made to make his fiancé aware of his presence, and then quickly seemed to turn in on himself. But he didn’t run, and Hannibal counted that as a victory.

“May I join you?” Hannibal gestured slightly at the nearby low stone bench. Will shrugged and looked away, but didn’t protest and Hannibal sat. There was silence for a few minutes, William determinedly looking at the flowers and ignoring the older man, until Hannibal finally broke the quiet.

“I must apologize.”

Will snorted faintly, still turned inward and nearly hugging himself. “For the killing?”

“No.” Hannibal was being for once, completely honest. “I apologize for my assumptions and my…attitude. I have no right now to expect you to agree with plans we made before you learned of my true nature.”

Will’s eyes narrowed, looking for a trap, but he saw only honestly.

It was so difficult to read Hannibal, even now that Will focused on him alone. Robertus had once made a remark that Hannibal did not “have” many emotions, which Will had always thought odd. But now he understood that many things had shaped the man. Hannibal may or may not have become a killer if his parents and sister had lived, but he never would have been called “normal”.

Just as Will would never have been normal.

Both of them had been dealt a hand at birth that shaped them, regardless of circumstances.

“You have nothing to fear from me, William,” Hannibal said softly, continuing their conversation.

Will sighed. “I won’t tell anyone.” He own promise that Hannibal had nothing to fear from him.

Hannibal inclined his head gracefully in thanks. There was another long silence.

“You are not like me, William,” Hannibal finally said. “In no manner whatsoever.”

Will grimaced. “But I have the potential to be, don’t I? Isn’t that why Uncle Robertus chose me?”

“If you had not been raised with us, if you had remained at the orphanage, I think your mind would have collapsed in on itself at some point. You may have turned as dark as the thoughts of those you encountered. But Uncle Robertus taught you shielding, William. You are strong, and healthy in body and mind.” He looked at him carefully. “There is no evil within you. You are innocent, and will remain so.”

Will sighed. “That is what Uncle Robertus says.”

“Listen to him.”

Will grimaced, but nodded reluctantly. He did not know how to do anything other than listen to his uncle. Thinking of Robertus made him tilt his head in curiosity. “What did you mean when you said you don’t expect me to agree with plans?”

Hannibal looked faintly embarrassed, but also sincere. “I was thoughtless when I said that nothing had changed. I understand now that in reality, many things have changed. I do not deserve it, but I would ask that you listen to my request now.”

Blue eyes regarded Hannibal nervously, but William nodded, agreeable to listening, if nothing else. He turned his emotions to Hannibal, alert for any sign of a lie. Hannibal nodded, appreciative of the time and attention, knowing that for once in his life, he did truly care what another thought of him.

“Uncle Robertus has moved your share of the inheritance – and some of mine – into a new private account for you. Only you can touch it and it is yours to use any way you see fit.” Hannibal managed a faint smile around his eyes. “You have complete financial independence now.”

Will blinked a little. He knew, of course, that the family was wealthy, but he had never really thought about the amounts. It seemed….rude. But now he understood that he had been given a means to escape. If he choose.

“I will make no secret that I want you to stay with me,” Hannibal continued. “But I know it must be with compromises and conditions you wish. So I wish now to offer my requests, and ask you to consider them.” He looked down and paused for a moment before meeting William’s eyes again, understanding that he was being intensely evaluated. Hannibal was not used to apologizing or pleading, but it was what he needed to do now.

“I would like you to come to Baltimore with me as we had planned. You have a bright future there, William, one that I venture you honestly wanted and would like even if I am there. Your instinct may be to run away, and I cannot fault you if you do. But I sincerely say that it may not be the best course for you ultimately.”

“You think I have nowhere to go.” William said flatly, even thought he had had the same thought during the night.

“You are intelligent, William,” Hannibal chided slightly. “I am not saying that you could not succeed on your own, but I do not think that you would _thrive_. You can shield well, but it does falter from time to time. Uncle Robertus and I wish to help you; we will always be there for you. I do have feelings for you, William, and I think if you will allow yourself, you will know that they are unchanged from what both I and you felt a few days ago.”

Will looked down slightly, not ready to discuss any personal emotions. Hannibal fortunately picked up on the cue.

“So, I _ask_ the following. That you please accompany me to Baltimore and we outwardly settle into the lives we had planned. For one year. Please give us a year and then Uncle Robertus and I will bow to whatever you wish.”

There was silence for a long moment, Will focusing on what was said, and unsaid.

“Will you stop killing?” He voice was quiet, but steady.

Hannibal tiled his head in thought. “I have promised Uncle that I will not kill for now. How long will this promise hold for? I do not know.” It was one of the most honest admissions he had ever said.

Will sighed, and closed his eyes for a moment, seeing the sincerity of all of Hannibal’s words. “I need time to think,” he said finally.

“That is all I have the right to ask for,” Hannibal agreed humbly. He stood and after a last glance, took his leave.

Will looked down at the marker for Winston’s grave, and sincerely wished that he could be that young boy again, playing with his dog, and with no more cares in the world than his simple lessons.

*****

William joined them for dinner that night, which both Hannibal and Robertus felt was a positive sign. The youngest man was silent, though, and both respected his space and quiet. Both men noticed, however, than William ate only the vegetables and refused to touch any of the meat, but neither said anything. After the meal, William went into Robertus’s study, and the other men followed him, taking seats and patiently waiting. William had all the power now, and all three men understood that.

William stared out the window for a time, and then finally spoke.

“I have terms,” he said, his voice steady. He turned to face them, his eyes settling on Hannibal after a moment. “You won’t kill anyone during the year. No matter what they have done.”

Hannibal felt an ironic combination of happiness and disappointment. Happiness that William was apparently agreeable to his proposal of them being together for a year, but disappointed at having to restrain himself for such a long time. It would be an honest test of his self-control and will power.

“That is…understandable,” he finally conceded. He would have to re-arrange a number of planned dinner parties and recipes, but William was certainly worth it.

Will grimaced, feeling Hannibal’s faint emotions. “It would be sensible, wouldn’t it anyway? The police want you.” Hannibal inclined his head in acknowledgement. “What do they call you?” William knew that a serial killer always earned a nickname between the police and the press.

Hannibal sighed. “The Chesapeake Ripper,” he admitted. “Quite unimaginative, really. One would think they could come up with something better.”

There was a flicker of something that was almost amusement from William before it disappeared.

“I agree that that would be sensible,” Robertus agreed, looking at Hannibal firmly. “There is no need to provoke them anymore than you already have. Your priorities are now elsewhere, Hannibal.” The killer reluctantly nodded his agreement.

“I agree,” Hannibal sighed.

William nodded, satisfied on that point. “And I won’t eat meat again. Ever. Maybe fish, sometimes. But only sometimes.” He knew this was a challenge, and did not care. Even trusting that Hannibal had never…fed him…human flesh, the mere thought of meat was now repulsive, even if he knew that it was something that Hannibal had not hunted.

Hannibal looked a bit shocked, but had to nod in reluctant agreement. He supposed it really was only to be expected. His William’s emotions were still far too fragile to accept things. “We can tell people that it is due to your love of animals,” he agreed, thinking that between not hunting, and William’s new diet, he was indeed going to have culinary challenges.

“You can tell them whatever the Hell you want,” William muttered.

Hannibal had to also concede that point, but raised an eyebrow in thought. “What about our marriage? We have both told people we are getting married next week. Arrangements have been made. It would draw serious attention to all of us if they were to be cancelled.”

William looked distressed, glancing at their uncle. Robertus cleared his throat carefully.

“William, I have to agree with Hannibal on this matter. It would raise many questions; questions which I do not think would be wise for us to have to try and address.” He felt the worry and hint of fear from his youngest nephew and projected back his own honest feelings. With his own empathy, it was clear to feel the tumbling mix of emotions William was experiencing. Anger, fear, hopelessness. And above all, the sense of betrayal.

But in spite of it all, William was still willing to give them a chance. And to listen to what they had to say. It was truly humbling and Robertus would make certain that Hannibal understood the extent the trust William still placed in them.

“I’ll marry you,” William finally said, his tone reluctant. “But _nothing_ else. Do you understand?”

Hannibal inclined his head. “You will of course have whatever degree of privacy and freedom you wish,” he said. Both William and Robertus felt the honestly in those words, and Will believed him.

“I also reserve the right to add more conditions,” Will continued, his eyes narrowed, searching both of them for any sign of lies. Robertus could feel the actual _touch_ of William’s empathy and marveled at his nephew’s abilities.

“We will do as you wish, William,” Robertus said. Blue eyes locked on him again.

“Just because I agree with this does not mean that I forgive,” William warned, his eyes flashing. He looked at both of them. “I can understand some of it now…but only to an extent. And understanding does not mean I accept it.”

“That is only logical,” Hannibal said, and although his words were smooth, both other men could see the micro expression that in Hannibal passed for real sincerity. “You have been hurt by both of us. To expect anything other than a sense of betrayal would be unreasonable. I am very grateful for your trust in this, William. I will do all that ask. We understand that we need to regain your trust, and that it will not be a simple matter.”

“You won’t keep any more secrets from me,” William added, raising his chin. “You know that I will be able to tell if you ever do.”

In spite of the serious situation, and his honest promises, Hannibal felt mild satisfaction. William could have run from them in terror and both older Lecter’s would have been hard pressed to force William to stay. But instead, William was facing them straight on, challenging them and taking power in the family. Quiet, loving, William had become a force to be reckoned with. With his empathic powers fully unleased, Hannibal knew that his soon-to-be spouse would be an intellectual equal and challenge.

Hannibal found it all quite intoxicating.

“We are agreed, then?” Robertus asked. He was letting him own empathy go between his nephews and he felt William’s determination and Hannibal’s own strength. It would be an interesting year for them all.

William nodded stiffly, his gaze still intent on Hannibal.

Hannibal smiled and finally walked over to the bar and poured each of them a drink. “To the marriage,” he said, handing them each a glass. William hesitated but eventually accepted the glass, thought he did not drink.

Robertus took his glass and quietly toasted the couple.

*****

Hannibal and Will were married one week later in a tiny, private ceremony, with only Robertus, the judge, and a friend of Robertus’s as the witness. Will had to force back a shudder as Hannibal kissed him, even though it was a very chaste and polite kiss in front of others. Just as difficult to tolerate was the gold ring that Hannibal slipped on his finger. It marked Will _as_ Hannibal’s even though Hannibal wore a matching ring. Will could feel Hannibal’s satisfaction as the ring was put on, and Will looked pointedly away. He could tell that both the judge and Robertus’s guest thought that his tense posture and unwillingness to meet Hannibal’s eyes was charming wedding nerves, and wanted to vomit. If they only knew.

True to his word, Hannibal had rearranged the menu with caterers at the last moment, and most of the meal was vegetarian. Only the judge cheerfully tucked into the small portions of meat that were served, and Will bore him no ill because of it. He noted that even Hannibal and Uncle Robertus respected his wishes and kept to the vegetarian fare themselves, obviously wanting to do as he did. He did not doubt that Hannibal would go back to eating meat after the ceremony, but did reluctantly acknowledge the gesture and appreciated it.

It was so hard to _hate_ Hannibal. To even _dislike_ him. Will’s entire life memories, except for a few scattered bits and pieces, were of trusting Hannibal; of doing what he said. Will had always maintained that one of his favorite memories was of Hannibal giving him the puppy Winston and he had basically worshiped the older man from that moment on.

He loved Hannibal. It was so foreign to hate him. But Will felt that he had no choice. The betrayal was still too new and too deep.

The men shared a nightcap after the dinner, and Robertus quietly sided up to Will while Hannibal entertained the judge and guest.

“You are not sleeping,” he observed, his voice soft with understanding. Will could only nod in return.

Will had slept very little the past week, his thoughts and emotions keeping him awake at night. Nightmares raged when he did close his eyes, and he retreated to his bedroom, locking the door and just trying to endure through the dark hours of the night. To his horror, when he focused his empathy on Hannibal he _did_ start to feel reluctant acceptance. He still didn’t understand, but he did start to feel some unnerving emotions of sympathy, and it terrified him.

“Rather difficult,” he said, taking a drink of the fine wine that Hannibal had selected.

“That is understandable,” Robertus agreed. He looked sad, and Will saw the acceptance that the count was feeling himself. He blamed himself for everything, including Hannibal’s….habits.

“I understand why you did it,” William said, his voice soft. He looked at Robertus and managed a tiny smile. “And I don’t hate you. You did what you did out of love and concern for both of us. I know I have you to thank for my life, really. And I am grateful for this life, I truly am. It’s just….” he paused, shaking his head. “I don’t know how quickly trust will come back without me having to always check.” He looked apologetic, and Robertus pulled him into a hug.

“It is more than I have a right to expect,” Robertus said, running a hand through the dark curles, just as he had done when Will was a child. “We will get through this together,” he promised, and Will nodded.

They had each other, always.

TBC…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming next....wedding night!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chaste wedding night, and a trip to the new couple’s home.

Robertus saw the judge and his friend to the door, tactfully leaving Will and Hannibal alone in the library. Hannibal had already dismissed the staff who had helped with the dinner and Will could not restrain a sigh as Hannibal poured him another glass of wine.

“What are you thinking?” Hannibal inquired, curious about Will’s distant gaze.

“I‘m thinking that this is my wedding night,” Will answered honestly. He shrugged. “Not quite what I had hoped for.”

Hannibal raised one eyebrow. “Nor I,” he said. “I certainly had planned for something different.” Will had to bite back a ridiculous urge to apologize.

“I am not changing my mind,” Will warned, uneasy about what Hannibal might be hinting.

“I do not expect you to,” Hannibal allowed, his tone honest. “I respect your boundaries, William, and your conditions.” He sat down across from Will, handing him the wine, and the two men were silent for a time, sipping their drinks. “Do you hate me?” Hannibal finally asked.

Will shook his head, having to be honest. “No, Hannibal, I don’t think I do,” he admitted. “Anger, yes. But I loved you for 20 years. I don’t know if I can hate you. It’s…foreign…foe me to hate anyone, especially you.”

“Even knowing what I am?” Hannibal seemed honestly curious.

“I hate what you have done, but not you yourself. I can feel a difference.” Will shook his head, not certain what Hannibal would understand with his limited range of emotions. “It’s confusing.”

“I can image,” Hannibal said, and Will could hear the honestly in his tone. “But I am still very grateful that you have agreed to give us another chance.”

Will fidgeted, uneasy. “It’s not exactly another chance,” he argued. “It is….trying to understand. But understanding does not mean approval. I will never approve.” He saw Hannibal withdraw a fraction and blinked. “Did you think that I would one day approve?”

Hannibal considered the question carefully, knowing that Will was checking for honesty. “When you were young, I hoped that one day you would join me. It was fascinating to ponder you as an adult joining me in my pursuits; there were so many opportunities. But even I soon saw that your heart is far too gentle, your thoughts so focused on helping others. I would do nothing to sully that innocence.”

“You hoped I would join you…in killing?” Will’s eyes were wide. Hannibal brushed the words aside.

“For a very short time, yes. But I gave that plan up quickly. It was far more important and appealing to keep you innocent from the darkness that I live in. You were my chance for redemption.”

Will shifted in the chair, uneasy. “A second chance,” he said, thinking of Misha.

Hannibal included his head. “Yes,” he said simply.

Blue eyes blinked and Will looked away. “That is quite a lot to put on someone,” he said finally.

“I had no doubt in my mind that you would be perfect,” Hannibal responded.

“You also knew that one day I would find out,” Will countered. “That makes me not so innocent anymore.”

“You have never done anything wrong to anyone,” Hannibal said firmly. “You are indeed very innocent compared to I. And I will never ask for or want for that to change. You should remain exactly who you are.”

Will bit his lip. “And who is that?” he asked.

“A brilliant, compassionate, handsome man. My husband.” Hannibal was proud, and Will blushed at the praise.

“Some would call me an accomplice,” the younger man demurred.

“They are fools.”

Will cleared his throat, and stood, needing to move. Hannibal rose from his own chair, and Will kept his gaze slightly away from his new husband.

_Husband_. Will shivered. He had honestly dreamed about this night, and now it was entirely different what he had imagined. Again, he felt a ridiculous urge to apologize, even though he knew he was not in the wrong here. He simply could not let Hannibal touch him. Every time he thought about it, Will pictured Hannibal’s victims, Hannibal’s hand covered in blood.

Hannibal stepped closed and Will looked up, startled. The older man merely smiled, a rare, genuine, smile that touched his eyes. It was a look that was reserved for Will along, and Will knew it.

“I will bid you good night,” Hannibal said softly. “I know this has been very stressful for you, William. Please try to rest tonight. Things will look better in the morning.”

Despite himself, Will had to smile a little. “Still sending me to bed as if I was seven,” he said.

Hannibal’s eyes smiled. “I will always take care of you.”

Will paused, and then nodded. “Good night, Hannibal,” he said simply.

“Good night, William.” Will hesitated again, uncertain, and then left, leaving Hannibal in the library.

Hannibal smiled at the empty glass of wine as Will left. He had added just enough of the sedative to ensure that Will slept; the younger man needed the rest badly. It was a bit unethical, but now that William was officially his, Hannibal had no qualms with protecting Will as he saw fit.

He had waited 20 years for William to grow up. Hannibal would not let anything come between them now that he had his perfect companion.

***

It was well after midnight when Hannibal entered Will’s room. He stood for a time, simply looking at the figure in the bed and then sat down after pulling up a chair, feeling confident to look his fill, knowing that his husband was securely asleep.

_Husband_.

Hannibal tiled his head in consideration, mulling over the word. It had been 20 years since he had agreed to Robertus’ plan and vision – to marry William when he grew up – and over the years much had changed in his plans. Normally Hannibal was reluctant to any change in his plans, but he had understood that this was not dry plans on paper; it was a child that he was molding that would one day be an adult. He had to be flexible in many ways.

He had spoken the complete truth to Will when he said that he had let pass his original plans that one day William would hunt with him. It had been a hard loss, but Hannibal knew it had to be. Perhaps in another universe Will would have had a dark side, but all that Robertus and Hannibal had done for the child had been to ensure that Will was innocent and loved. His empathy, which once might have turned to the darkness, was carefully steered to shield and protect. William had been pampered and loved as he deserved to be, and almost immediately Hannibal had understood that this child would never join him as a hunter.

He would not have it any other way.

Misha had been light and innocence. William was the same. They were not hunters; they were ones to be protected and cherished.

Turing William into a hunter would not be any redemption for or recognition of Misha.

So Hannibal had protected and loved William with all he was capable of. It had been rather simple at first, as Robertus had seen to the child’s basic needs. All Hannibal had been required to supply was simple attention and gifts that were quite basic to Hannibal’s eyes, but had been treasured by the child. Hannibal was even rather illogically grateful to Winston for the bond the mutt had forged between the man and child.  Really, Hannibal had done nothing but allow the dog to live, and William had been grateful. It had been an enlightening lesson.

Hannibal would not admit it, but he had discarded his thoughts of William joining him fully as a hunter almost immediately. He suspected that Uncle Robertus had know he would never follow through with such a thing, but had never felt the need to question his uncle on when his empathy had let the older Lecter see the change in plans. In truth, Hannibal guessed that Robertus had known that Hannibal would never sully a child with such darkness, not even when that child grew into an adult. Hannibal saw William fully as an adult now, of course, but there were enough lingering memories of both a young William and of Misha to ensure that Hannibal never let his hobby darken the child.

It all made the matter of William’s discovery quite vexing.

Hannibal did not make mistakes. It was not in his nature. So why had he decided to indulge in his activity so close to the estate and will William at hand?

Perhaps he was ready for William to discover the truth, Hannibal conceded to himself. He knew that Robertus thought this was the case, and it was likely true, although Hannibal had told the truth that he had not deliberately set out to let William find him. But it had happened, and Hannibal could not find it in himself to hold any regret. It made things so much simpler now that William knew.

And it was time for William to begin to see how they were different from most people; the sheep that Hannibal hunted. William was not a hunter, but he was far above the rest. It was high time for the young man to see and accept his true place beside Hannibal and Robertus.

Very pleased with how all things had tuned out, Hannibal finally left and sought his own bed for a few hours of rest. It was regrettable that for now William was not in his bed, but Hannibal knew that it would happen soon enough.

He could be patient.

*****

The next few days were a flurry of final packing, and before William quite knew it, it was time to leave for Baltimore. He had enjoyed his trips there before, and had looked forward to making a home there and starting his practice at the small clinic that so desperately needed his help. Now, Will tried to concentrate on the clinic and not on the home that he would share with Hannibal.

Hannibal, of course, was quietly smug about everything, and Will had to accept it all. He had agreed to give their marriage a year, and he did trust that Hannibal would keep to the terms agreed upon, difficult as it might be. He shuddered, wondering just how much….supplies….Hannibal might have stocked at his home. He had accepted the term of not hunting quite readily and Will’s empathy was on overdrive now looking for any faults.

Robertus went with them to the airport, of course, and Will had to swallow hard to stop a few tears as they hugged goodbye. Hannibal left them for a moment while he went to check on their tickets and Robertus took the time to run a hand through Will’s curls, just as he had when Will was a child.

“All will be well, my _seunas_ ,” he said softly. Will nodded, trying to smile.

“You will come visit us soon, yes?” It was reassuring to know that his uncle would come in a just a few months.

Robertus smiled. “Try to keep me away,” he promised. He laid a hand on Will’s shoulder. “You can trust Hannibal, my dear. He will keep his promises to you, and let to harm come to you.”

Will sighed, fighting back tension. He was not looking forward to the flight; hundreds of people on board whose emotions he needed to block, while Hannibal was so close to him. Flying had never been easy for him except on the occasions when they took a company jet. He was prepared to deal with the emotions from the other passengers; it was Hannibal’s proximity that he fretted about.

“I know,” Will admitted to their uncle. “I just don’t know….how this is going to all work out.”

The older man kissed Will’s forehead. “He loves you. And despite all, you also love him. Have faith in that, William. Stay true to yourself, but keep yourself open now that you know Hannibal’s past. He has his reasons, and while we do not need to agree with them, we can of course emphasize.”

Will looked down. “That is what I am afraid of,” he said softly.

Hannibal returned, announcing that it was time for them to go through security and to the lounge to await their flight. Will made himself give his uncle one last hug, and then he picked up his carryon and followed Hannibal to his arranged destiny.

In the VIP lounge, Hannibal found them a secluded area and ordered drinks while they waited. Will had made a number of trips to Baltimore before, but never had it carried the same gravity. He was lost in thought until Hannibal quietly called his name.

“Are you alright, William?” Hannibal asked as he handed Will a drink.

Will managed a polite smile. “Just tired,” he said.

“Perhaps you can rest on the plane.”

“Right.” Will barely refrained from a snort. “I never rest on planes, Hannibal. Too many emotions in a very closed area.”

Hannibal hummed his understanding. “Well, we can hope,” he said optimistically, and Will had to smile. Hannibal was many things, but optimistic was seldom one of them. “We arrive at 10pm, local time,” Hannibal continued, glancing at their tickets. “You may hopefully by ready for sleep by the time we arrive home.”

_Home_. It sounded…different.

“I don’t yet think of Baltimore as home,” Will admitted.

“That is normal. I hope it will change soon.”

Will thought of the plans he had idly made over the years since Hannibal had bought the mansion. On his last visit, he had been envisioning long romantic dinners in the dining room, cozy evenings in the library, dog kennels in the sheltered area of the yard. Now, he wasn’t sure what to think. _Home_ was the estate in France. Where Hannibal had been the perfect person he had grown up for. Not Baltimore, where Hannibal was a killer.

He made himself break away from those thoughts. Too depressing.

Once on the plane, Will accepted a strong drink from the attendant, and to his surprise, he did rest a little. The transfer in New York went smoothly, and soon enough they were opening the door to the house in Baltimore.

Will paused in the entryway, lost in thought. The last time he had been here, he had been full of emotions about the next time he would walk through that door. As Hannibal’s husband. The reality now was different from the visions he had had before.

But in some ways, it was the same. Hannibal was gracious and perfectly at ease as he took Will’s light jacket, solicitously asking if Will wanted a nightcap before heading to bed. Will declined, and picked up his suitcases for the climb to the second floor.

At the top of the stairs, Will suddenly realized a dilemma. He had assumed, of course, that on this trip he would – perhaps a bit shyly, but still proudly – carry his suitcases to the master bedroom to share with Hannibal. But now….

He squared his shoulders and proceeded onto the guest bedroom where he had always stayed.

Putting the cases down to open the door, he turned to meet Hannibal’s gaze. To his surprise and relief, he read only mild amusement and respect from the older man. Hannibal inclined his head.

“Goodnight, William.”

Will had to smile. “Goodnight.” He turned, and then paused and turned back. “Oh, Hannibal?” The elder Lecter raised a thin eyebrow politely, waiting. “Don’t ever try to drug me again.” Will’s smile grew at the look of admiration from Hannibal and went into his room, firmly shutting the door.

TBC…

**********

**********

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My goodness. HUGE thanks to anyone who is still reading this after my long absence.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A crisis....and a cliffhanger.
> 
> Warning: Some violence, including harm to an animal. Please be assured all is okay!

*****

Will helped himself to another cup of coffee, relieved to have the caffeine. He was definitely jet-lagged and felt that he needed his wits about him at all times now, especially since he was now in Hannibal’s home.

Baltimore wasn’t his home. Maybe it would be one day, he hoped. He had looked forward to it once, but now it was strictly Hannibal’s and Will felt like a guest. Hannibal would protest at that, he knew, but it was still how he felt. And speaking of Hannibal…

Will made himself smile as Hannibal brought out their breakfast and laid down the plates. “Thank you,” he said, appreciating the omelet put before him. He had already decided to ignore the meat on Hannibal’s plates; a sort of truce.

“You are very welcome,” Hannibal answered, joining him at the table. He raised an eyebrow at the already partially drained carafe of coffee. “Do I need to brew another pot?”

Will felt a faint blush spread across his face and shook his head. “No, this should kick in soon enough,” he said, feeling a bit guilty. Hannibal just smiled.

“We shall see,” he said. He waited until Will had begun to eat before partaking of his own meal. He would respect Will’s desire to be vegetarian….distasteful as it was…but Hannibal had no intention of doing likewise. It was enough that he needed to adjust some planned future menus as he would keep his promise of not hunting for a year. He thought longingly of the freezer and idly wondered how best to ration out its contents.

“What are you thinking?” Will looked slightly suspicious, eyes narrowed a bit, and Hannibal smiled.

“Parties,” Hannibal said truthfully enough. He gestured to a small pile of envelopes on a corner table. “We have been invited to quite a few in the coming months. People wish to welcome to formally now to Baltimore.”

Will groaned, and Hannibal hid another smile. On previous trips, he had carefully introduced Will to selected people, knowing that they would quickly and easily spread word of their engagement. He wanted Baltimore society to know that Will was his; Hannibal felt definite pride in the younger man that he had waited so long for.

It had required a bit of backstory, of course, explaining their engagement. Will had been introduced as a godchild of Robertus, who had taken in the orphaned child. He had long ago lost his southern accent and most Americans now thought of his speech as rather British in manner, so he had been given an English background in their story. At the time, Will had not really understood why he could not admit to being American, but had accepted guidance from the elder Lecter’s without question.

“Whatever happened to giving people a honeymoon?” Will grumbled. But even as he said it, Will realized that he was not scheduled to start at the clinic for two weeks and Hannibal had cleared his calendar as well. They had been planning to take a modified honeymoon at their home, settling in. Now it dawned on him that he had two weeks alone with Hannibal ahead of him.

Once that would have been the most appealing thought ever. Now, he didn’t know what to think.

“I’m sure people will understand if we accept only a few invitations,” Hannibal said. “They surely understand we wish….some privacy.”

Will felt his face flush again, and looked down, but not before seeing Hannibal’s smug look.

“William.” Will made himself look back up at Hannibal, and was met with a sincere kind expression. “It is alright,” Hannibal said simply, meaning that everything would be alright. Will tried to nod, taking a deep breath. He knew Hannibal would never force him to anything, but it was still unnerving. “I am curious, how did you know that I drugged you?” Hannibal asked, seeking to guide Will’s thoughts to a slightly different direction.

Now Will smiled. “You were far too confident at the airport,” he said. “To you, it was a way to help me; you wanted me to rest.” He frowned, raising an eyebrow. “Not again,” he warned.

“I promise.” Hannibal hid his own smile. He had wondered which incidents William had detected; he had seen only the time at the airport, not on their wedding night. It was interesting. No doubt William had had far too much on his mind that night. “I had not planned, you understand, to prepare your former room and bath. Is everything in order?” He had indeed not planned to need the guest suite ready for their return, and the host in him hoped all was permanently stocked well enough.

“Yes, its fine,” Will said, again suppressing a ridiculous impulse to apologize.

“I will contact the moving agency, and have your things delivered as soon as possible,” Hannibal said, thinking of the crates they had shipped from France. It would give Will something to do, and hopefully make the mansion seem more like home to the younger man. He honestly did wish for William to settle in comfortably.

Will nodded in agreement, and they set about their first day in Baltimore.

*****

The next weeks passed in something of a blur for Will. He reluctantly agreed to accept a few invitations on the weekends to events and reacquainted himself with some of Hannibal’s social circle. It was nerve wracking at times, but Hannibal actually respected his privacy carefully and kept the social obligations to a minimum. In public, Will understood that they needed to act like happy newlyweds, and braced himself the first time to accept Hannibal’s public touches.

But…it wasn’t difficult. He was used to Hannibal’s touch; even though it had always been proper and with no passion expect for the kisses as Will grew older. But Hannibal himself was familiar and it was so natural for Will to be around him, to accept gentle touches of guidance, just like when Hannibal had guided him as a child in how to cook or ride a horse. Will had never been afraid of Hannibal, had felt only peace and security at his side. Now, it was easy to hold hands in public, to feel Hannibal’s hand on the small of his back, to stand close to him. Even when Hannibal kissed him lightly on the forehead as they left a function, all part of the show of being in love, Will found himself honestly smiling at the older man.

“It’s for show,” Will said defensively as they drove back home. At Hannibal’s puzzled look, Will sighed and made himself elaborate. “Kissing you. It’s for show in public.”

“Of course,” Hannibal murmured. Will felt certain he was being laughed at.

God, it was so confusing. Will had been raised to trust and love Hannibal. Even with all he now knew, Will struggled. He firmly believed that killing was wrong, and he never wavered on that. But to his horror, when he thought about it, he began to feel something close to understanding what Hannibal had done when he was younger; seeking revenge for Misha. He did not condone or approve, but…maybe…just maybe…he understood some of it.

It was easier to be firm about the more recent murders, and Will did not flinch from calling them that. Hannibal had murdered people. He would never agree with that part of the equation that was his husband.

Husband. Will spent most of his nights awake, restless and burying himself in work to try to stop himself from dwelling on that issue. Hannibal respected the rules that Will had set up, but Will’s empathy was on overdrive, and he could see that Hannibal’s desire for him was a strong as ever, perhaps even more so now that Will knew all of what Hannibal was. Will had to force himself to not lock his bedroom door at night; he knew it was childish, but still, the urge was strong.

And he wondered at times if he was trying to keep Hannibal out, or keep himself in.

Work at the shelter was a joy however, and Will happily worked long hours, reading at night to make sure he knew all possible about any conditions that clients had. He already wanted to bring home all the strays but restrained himself. Things were so confusing at home, he knew adding in a pet was the last thing he needed at the moment, even though Hannibal would not deny him if he showed up with a dozen dogs and cats in tow.

Hannibal had given him the power in the relationship, Will realized. He had bowed to every one of Will’s conditions, and Will knew that Hannibal would never lift a finger against him. All Hannibal wanted in return was the continued promise that Will would never turn him in, and they both knew that would never happen. Uncle Robertus knew it as well.

They were family. Killer, empath. Two sides of a whole.

Try as he might, Will could not separate _his_ Hannibal from what he knew was the real being. Hannibal was loving, gentle, but only to him. To anyone else, he could be Death itself. Will thought that he should run from him, that he should _want_ to hate him, but he could not.

He hated Hannibal’s actions since seeking revenge for Misha, but he loved the man.

Will kept that thought firmly to himself.

*****

Time passed quickly, and before Will quite knew it, three months had passed since their arrival in the States. He and Hannibal had worked out a routine that was really quite comfortable and relaxed and when Uncle Robertus visited Will was even at ease with him and Hannibal. Robertus stayed a week, and while he didn’t pressure Will at all, the younger man could see that his uncle was pleased with how things were progressing. Will had to admit that he himself was content.

He had of course taken a few days off for Robertus’s visit, and Will wanted to work some extra hours late at the shelter upon his return to work. Hannibal grumbled a bit, repeating that he did not understand why Will refused to let himself be set up in a decent new office, but really had no argument against it. Will just smiled and promised to be home at least by 9:00pm.

He bid the rest of the staff goodbye and made sure the doors were locked before settling in to catch up on some records and perform checks on new patients. It was here that he felt the most relaxed and at peace…except for sometimes when Hannibal would play the piano for them. Animals were non-judgmental, and Will loved them all.

He had worked for several hours when a loud pounding on the door startled him. Looking up from the charts, he went to the door to hear a man’s ankious voice.

“Hello? Is anyone in there? I have a hurt dog, please answer!” The voice was urgent and Will did not hesitant in unlocking the door.

“Oh, thank God.” It was a young man, holding a large puppy. Even at a rapid first glance, Will could see blood on the dog’s back leg and hear whimpering. “Her leg’s hurt, I think broken.”

“In here,” Will said, quickly leading the way to an exam room. The man put the puppy down and stood back, letting Will get closer to work. “What happened?”

“Not sure, I found her like this.”

Will ignored the man, focusing on the puppy. She was dirty and frightened and Will frowned as he started to examine her leg. “Looks like she cut herself,” he mused, more to himself than anything.

“That’s right.”

Will stiffened at the tone, all his senses on alert, empathy rushing. He turned his head, and saw the man holding a large knife. “Leave the damn mutt, and pay attention to me,” he ordered, waving the knife. Will carefully held up his hands, slowly straightening.

“There is some money in the safe at the desk,” he said carefully. Not much, but maybe between that and his own wallet it would be enough to pacify him.

“Fuck the pennies this place likely has,” the man sneered. “I need the good stuff, the drugs.”

Will felt sick, empathy making him see clearly now the evidence of a drug addict in front of him. Some became so desperate that they would rob vet clinics – which often used the same sort of drugs on animals as were used on people. “What kind do you want?” he asked, his voice cautious. “We don’t have much---“

“Like Hell!” the man shouted. He waved the knife again, and Will flinched. He could now also smell alcohol which made things even worse. The man was no doubt high. “Give me all of it, pretty boy, and you just might live.”

“I will, just tell me what kind.” The puppy whimpered and Will automatically looked over to her.

It was a mistake, and the knife flashed at Will’s arm. Before it could really register, Will realized that he had been cut. It wasn’t too deep, but blood still welled up. “Look at me!” the druggie shouted, and Will focused back on him instantly. “Ignore me one more time and we’ll see how this knife looks in your chest!”

Wil swallowed back fear, realizing that the situation was even more erratic and dangerous than he had thought a minute ago. No matter what he did, there was no telling how the man would react.

“You give me everything you got right now!” he shouted. Will nodded and backed up, not wanting to turn his back for a second. The puppy barked and the man jerked toward her. “Time to die, bitch,” he sneered.

“No!” Will started to move in front of the puppy, knowing even as he did that it was a bad idea, but not able to watch her be butchered in front of him.

And then….the man froze, and slowly collapsed at Will’s feet. Will looked down, and to his horror, a huge butcher knife was protruding from the middle of the addict’s back. Heart pounding, Will looked up at a soft noise and had to remind himself to breathe when he saw the new person in the doorway.

“Hannibal?” he gasped.

TBC…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies that this is so short, but I wanted to assure people that I have not abandoned the story :-) Next chapter is coming soon and will be much longer, I promise!


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal to the rescue! And Will starts to let some of his new defenses down again. I mean….it’s Hannibal! How can he resist??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, THANK YOU to everyone for reading and sticking with the long delay. Special thanks to NightmareChild for help and encouragement :-)

“William!” Hannibal was beside him immediately, grasping his arms, and flinching when Will gasped in pain. “ _Ar tu sužeistas_?“

“No, not, I’m not hurt,” Will said automatically. Hannibal ignored him, focusing instantly on Will’s arm.

“You are cut,” Hannibal hissed. He grabbed a nearby towel and pressed it hard against the cut, checking for damage.

“It’s not bad,” Will said, still in shock. He starred at the body on the floor. “Is he dead?”

Hannibal didn’t spare it a glance. “I hope not. I would like the pleasure of killing him much more slowly.” He continued to examine Will’s forearm, and finally seemed satisfied that the cut, while long, was not deep. Hannibal looked around, and located a container of sterile cloths and antiseptic. “We need to clean this,” he said.

Will nodded in understanding and started to let Hannibal guide him over to a sink, when he turned back to the exam table. “The puppy!” he said, worried. “She’s hurt too.” He started to walk to her, but Hannibal held him firm. “Let me go,” Will argued, struggling.

“William.” Hannibal voice made Will look up at him and a large hand cupped his face. Seeing the panic in Will’s eyes made Hannibal sigh. “I will bring her to you in a moment; let me start cleaning your wound and then we will take care of her, I promise.”

Dully, Will nodded, and moved the few more steps to the sink where Hannibal guided his arm under the running water after rolling up the sleeve of his shirt and found a stool for Will to sit on. Hannibal then kicked once at the body on the floor, determining that the man was indeed dead, before picking up the puppy and bringing her to Will as promised.

Will held the dog as best he could with one hand and arm while his injury was tended to. Terrified, the dog quietly huddled against him, seeking comfort. Once Hannibal was satisfied that Will’s cut was clean, he wrapped it firmly. Then, to Will’s surprise, Hannibal cleaned the dog’s leg and bandaged it as well.

“She needs shots for infection,” Will said automatically.

“So do you.” Hannibal rested a hand on Will’s head. “Tell me which drugs for her and I will administer them.” He followed Will’s directions and soon the dog was resting in Will’s arms. Like Will’s, her cut was long but not terribly damaging. Will clutched her like a life-line.

It was only then that Will looked at the body and began to shake, adrenaline leaving him. He was only vaguely aware of Hannibal finding a blanket and wrapping it around him before guiding Will to his small office and setting him down in the chair, still holding the dog. “Wait here,” Hannibal said. “You are safe. I will be right back.” Will nodded, unable to protest.

He heard sounds from the exam room, the door to the clinic opening and closing, but remained where he was, frozen in place. The puppy was asleep now, still burrowed in his arms for safety. He envied her.

After some time, Hannibal reappeared, kneeling in front of the chair, both his hands cupping Will’s face. It took a moment but Will finally remembered how to speak.

“Is he dead?”

“Yes,” Hannibal said.

Will nodded. Part of him wanted to say “good”, but it was too much effort. He didn’t protest when Hannibal leaned forward to kissed his forehead.

“I nearly lost you,” he heard Hannibal murmur in Lithuanian.

“I’m here,” Will answered. Hannibal slid strong hands down Will’s shoulders and helped him to stand.

“Let us leave here,” Hannibal said, and Will silently agreed. At the door though, he paused, uncertain, not seeing the body. The exam room, visible through an open door, looked to have been put back in order as well.

“What about…”

“I will take care of everything,” Hannibal said. “Do not worry.” Will hesitated, and then nodded again, too drained to wonder about details.

Hannibal guided him to the Bentley, and made sure he was securely buckled in before making one last trip inside the clinic and shutting and locking the door. Will didn’t question anything, just continued to cuddle the puppy, and closed his eyes.

When he opened his eyes again, they were at the house. Will blinked, wondering if he had slept or he if had somehow lost time. Either way, he decided that he did not care that much. In a daze, he let Hannibal guide him upstairs, not even consciously realizing that he was led into Hannibal’s bedroom.

Hannibal took him into the huge master bath and sat him down on a small bench. The puppy stirred, and Hannibal paused, considering. After a moment’s hesitation, he emptied a large wicker storage basket and made a bed of towels. Getting her out of Will’s arms required some gentle negotiation.

“William, she will be right here. You need to put her down for a while. She will be perfectly safe,” he assured his young husband. With reluctance, Will handed her over and the older man settled the puppy into the makeshift bed.

Hannibal eased off Will’s bloody shirt, needing to assure himself that there were no other injuries. Will was still in understandable shock, and Hannibal fetched his doctor’s bag from the closet. “William, I am going to give you an antibiotic,” he said, measuring out a careful dose. There was no protest to the injection, and Hannibal was glad to see some of the glaze from the blue eyes fade and be replaced with more normal sleepiness as the sedative in the antibiotic took effect. He felt no guilt at adding the extra drug; it was necessary.

He used warm washcloths to give Will a modified sponge bath, and then dressed him in silk pajama bottoms and got Will to bed just before the younger man fell completely asleep. Once Will was in bed, Hannibal re-cleaned the wound with products used on humans, instead of supplies from the vet clinic, and wrapped it firmly again, satisfied that it would heal now without problems.

Hannibal clenched his fists before sitting on the edge of the bed, just watching Will sleep. He had nearly lost him, and the thought gnawed at him. All his promises had nearly been destroyed and he wished the man hadn’t died immediately just so Hannibal could have the pleasure of killing him in a more fitting manner. But at least he was dead, and Hannibal made himself finally leave Will’s side so he could dispose of the body currently stashed in the trunk of the car. He wanted no part of that man in his house.

A sound from the bathroom made Hannibal change course and he went in to the find the puppy awake again, trying to crawl out of her bed. She yipped softly when she saw Hannibal, and with a sigh, he picked up the basket. Another stray.

*****

A soft voice pulled Will out of his sleep, and he laid still for a moment, trying to figure out what was happening. It was Hannibal’s voice, but very quiet, and saying things that made no sense at all.

“…for now. I will not have you getting sick in the bedroom. The kitchen was more than enough, thank you.” There was a whimper of protest that only a puppy could make, followed by a sigh. “One more bite, yes, and then no more.”

Will opened his eyes to a sight he would never have imagined; Hannibal, sitting in a chair by the bed, with the puppy on his lap. The man was holding a china plate, and the puppy was happily licking a helping of mushed food, tail wagging in eager approval. “Enough,” Hannibal scolded, laying the plate on a nightstand and preventing the puppy from following the food. “If you become sick in here, you will be banished.”

“You can’t banish her,” Will protested. He sat up, and to his further surprise Hannibal put the puppy on the bed, and she immediately bounded into Will’s arms. “She’s just a baby, Hannibal. Shouldn’t even be away from her mother yet.” He immediately set about checking her leg and found that it had been re-bandaged neatly. She had also been bathed, and Will finally looked up at Hannibal.

“She may stay provided she behaves herself,” Hannibal conceded. He was watching Will now intently, no more attention on the pup. “How are you, William?”

“Alright?” Will guessed. He sighed as he realized he was in Hannibal’s bedroom but didn’t think much on it. “I was hoping it was a bad dream.”

“It was not.” Hannibal nodded to Will’s arm. “May I?” Will sighed again, but nodded and let Hannibal check the bandages. It stung, but not too badly and he knew he had been more than lucky. “We will change the bandages and clean it again after you bathe,” Hannibal decided. “I want you to take antibiotics for several days as well.” He gestured to the puppy, who was nibbling on Will’s fingers. “I brought with us some of the drugs you had me give her last night. You can tell me the dose, or if she requires different medication, I can get it from the clinic later today.”

Will nodded, and hugged the dog, a bit shaky now as all memories returned. “Thank you,” he said softly, meaning for everything. He looked at Hannibal gratefully. “What….what were you doing there?”

Dark eyes flickered as Hannibal looked him over, seeming to memorize everything. “I wished to surprise you,” he said. “I was the one surprised instead.” There was a tone of anger in his voice that Will heard clearly.

“I was stupid. I shouldn’t have let him in when I was there alone,” Will admitted, knowing it had been a near deadly mistake for him. “He used the puppy as bait, and I didn’t even think.”

Hannibal’s thin lips were pressed in clear disapproval.   “No, you did not,” he agreed, although his tone was slightly calmer now, and the anger was not directed at Will. “You will cease to work there immediately.”

“Hannibal—“ Will started to protest, and then stopped himself, too drained to argue. , “I…can we please talk about it later?” There was a pause and then a nod from the older man. Will nodded and closed his eyes for a moment, still shaken. A warm hand on his cheek made him open his eyes to see that Hannibal was now sitting on the edge of the bed, dark eyes watching him intently. Will smiled, and raised one hand to cover Hannibal’s.

“Thank you,” he repeated, softly. There was a flicker of sad emotion across Hannibal’s face.

“I failed to protect you.”

“No. You did protect me,” Will argued quietly. He clasped the hand tightly. “You kept me safe.”

Hannibal did not look at all convinced, but did not argue further. “I called Uncle Robertus,” he said. Will sighed, but nodded in understanding.   They had no secrets from their uncle. “We are to call him once you are up and about.”

“Alright. Just let me shower.” Will got out of Hannibal’s bed, blushing faintly now and gratefully accepting a robe. It was both awkward and surprisingly normal to be in Hannibal’s bedroom. He had been in there many times before, of course, on visits, and had anticipated that it would be his bedroom also upon their return.

Then everything had changed. But right now, it felt familiar and comfortable….and safe.

He liked it.

Hannibal surprised him by picking up the puppy from the bed. “I will take her downstairs and wait for you. You should eat before we call home,” Hannibal said. “I have already called the clinic, and told them that you are ill and unable to come in today. I said that I went to get you last night and that explains the presence of your car still there.”

Cover story, Will realized. Hannibal would be adept at creating those. He nodded agreement, and went to shower and dress.

The call with Uncle Robertus went better than Will initially expected. He had vaguely imagined a demand to return to France, but Robertus instead concentrated on making sure that Will was indeed largely unharmed, though he did second Hannibal’s opinion of quitting work at the shelter. Will dug in his heels on the matter.

“No,” he said firmly, glaring at Hannibal who was across the room on his own phone, listening to the call. “I am not quitting. What I did was stupid, and I know it, and it will never happen again. But they need me there and I am not leaving.   I could have been attacked really anywhere, you know.” Hannibal did not look at all reassured at that statement, and Will felt bad, hearing their uncle’s concern as well.

In the end, they negotiated that Will would never work there alone again, and he would be much more cautious. Will could feel Robertus’s concern in his words, worry that Will was too sheltered, and knew that he would have to prove now that he was not as ignorant for his personal safely as both Hannibal and Robertus assumed. He also guessed that at least one of his uncle’s guards would be sent to watch over him when Hannibal was not around and tried to not chafe at the restriction.

Finally appeased, Robertus ended the call and Will sighed, running his hands through his hair. Robertus had announced a change his plans and would come back in a week, and nothing Will could say would dissuade him. Hannibal rejoined him in the study and Will picked up the puppy who had been napping in her basket during the phone call. It was soothing to hold her. Will estimated that she was only about 5 weeks old, and suspected she had been stolen from her mother to be used as bait. The cut on her leg would fortunately heal quickly, and for now she was happy with the warm mush that Hannibal had made for her out of some meats and dry dog food. He would have to be sure to get her some weaning puppy food the next day.

“What are you going to name her?” Hannibal asked, handing Will a clean towel to hold her in.

“We’re keeping her?” Will looked up, surprised, and saw the expression of resignation clearly on Hannibal’s face. It was really sort of funny.

“We share a bond now,” Hannibal said dryly, but without sarcasm. “I would not dream of separating you two.” Will could see resigned thoughts of chewed furniture and shoes in Hannibal’s mind, and had to smile. Hannibal was far was thrilled, but he was sincere in that he wanted Will to keep the pup and Hannibal would never really resent her, although he would complain aloud out of habit.

“Thank you,” Will said again, hugging the pup close. He pondered for a moment. “I think….Cassi,” he said finally. “It suits her.”

Hannibal nodded, and merely handed Will another cloth when the newly-named Cassi peed on the towel. “Housebreak her soon,” he said, his tone deep with meaning. Will grinned.

“She’s not even two months old, Hannibal. It will take her a month or two to learn.” Hannibal straightened, his face expressionless at the news.

“I shall order more towels,” he said, and left the room before Will could start laughing.

Will followed Hannibal to the kitchen once he was certain his amusement was under control, and found Hannibal calmly arranging a blanket into an extra laundry basket to make another makeshift bed for Cassi. He took the pup from Will and settled her into it before washing his hands. “Do you feel up to sitting on the deck for a time? There is a fresh pot of tea and some croissants left from bunch.”

“That sounds good,” Will agreed. He picked up Cassi’s bed and took her out to get some fresh air while Hannibal followed with a tray. They settled in the chairs and Will felt himself start to truly relax.

“I was so scared,” he said suddenly. Hannibal nodded as he handed Will a cup of tea.

“A normal reaction. And it is normal for a delay in shock as well. You need to try to rest today. I will make your apologies to the shelter for tomorrow if you do not feel up to returning. I would prefer that you not.”

Will sighed, knowing well Hannibal’s thoughts on the matter. “I am going back, Hannibal. They need me there.”

“There is no reason you could not provide services gratis in a private practice as well,” Hannibal nearly huffed.

“No,” Will said, and while he knew the matter was not closed, Hannibal withdrew for at least the moment. Will looked at the bandage on his arm, thinking suddenly of the knife. “You…had a knife…with you?” he asked tentatively, not sure why he wanted to know.

“Yes,” Hannibal said simply. “Unused, I assured you,” he added at Will’s look. “Until last night, of course. I suppose that I have broken my promise to you.”

Will shuddered. “Forgiven,” he said quietly, and Hannibal inclined his head in understanding and agreement.  Will looked up at the older man, his eyes wide and deep with emotion.

“Hannibal…I…I don’t know what to say.” Will shuddered a little, turning in on himself. “You save my life.”

A large hand petted Will’s curls, and he turned into the touch. “I promised to keep you safe, and I nearly failed.” Hannibal’s voice was soft.

“You saved me,” Will repeated firmly, looking up at the older man. “I owe you everything.”

“You owe me nothing,” Hannibal countered, his eyes gentle. “Just know that I would be lost without you.”

Will smiled, and freely rested his face against the large hand, relaxed and at peace.

TBC…..

Translation: _Ar tu sužeistas? –_ Lithunian for Are you hurt?


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will starts to come around. Puppies and Uncle Robertus help.

*****

Robertus returned to Baltimore and Will found himself thoroughly smothered by the older Lecters. He was driven to and from work, Hannibal adjusting his schedule so as to be available. Both older men openly grumbled, but Will stood his ground and flatly refused to quite work at the clinic. He agreed to some concessions and stoically bore the hovering, but would not yield on his decision.

Will did enjoy the time he had with Robertus again. During his first visit the older man had been careful to ensure that Will was happy and that Hannibal was keeping a proper distance. They had talked about many things, but not about the main subject…Hannibal’s _hobby_. It was too new for Will to want to discuss in depth, his mind needing some time to settle and he didn’t want to think about Hannibal being a killer. But the attack at the clinic had made Will acknowledge that Hannibal was a predator and that in this case it had been vital.

“I asked him if he always carries knives in the car,” Will said as he and Robertus sat in the library while Hannibal prepared dinner. Cassi was contentedly snoring as she napped on Will’s lap and Robertus smiled a little as he learned over to lightly stroke her tiny head.

Hannibal had turned the house completely over to revolve around the puppy. He had bought elaborate beds and toys, enough for 20 puppies, and said not a word about the increase in laundry and new habit of having to keep shoes out of reach. Hannibal certainly had not bonded with her as Will had, but he was going out of his way to make the home comfortable and safe for her. Will didn’t have the heart yet to tell Hannibal that he was pretty sure she was going to be a large breed. Her paws were enormous compared to the rest of her small body.

“And what did he say?” Robertus asked, privately pleased that Will was willing to address the matter. The young man had not once asked what had happened to the body.

Will sighed. “He just smiled. And I know better than to ask again.”

Robertus laid a hand lightly on Will’s. “He is not keeping secrets from you anymore, William. Perhaps not volunteering information, but he will answer truthfully anything you ask of him.”

“I know.” Will shook his head. “But do I want to know all the answers? I don’t think so, Uncle. I thought I did, but now I don’t know. It is just too much to take in right now, no matter how hard I try.”

“That is understandable.” Robertus leaned back in his chair, his expression thoughtful. “I protected you from many things, William. Perhaps too much, I accept that now. But it was always to keep you happy and free from burdens that you were either too young to understand or too empathic to handle at the time. I did not want you have to see darkness; I hoped to put it off as long as possible. I was over protective, I now know. But in a way, you were my redemption as much as you were Hannibal’s, William. I will always blame myself for not keeping better touch with my brother, and realizing sooner what had happened to his family. I should have suspected trouble would touch them when they did, I should have insisted that his family come to France or at least send his wife and the children.” For a moment, Robertus actually looked old. “Sometimes, William, those of us who can see everything are blind to the most obvious.”

Will looked at his uncle, his eyes clear. “You could not have known. Hannibal does not blame you; you know this.”

“As you have said, knowing something and accept it are sometimes two different things. And I blame myself; that will not change.” He looked at Will carefully, his eyes steady. “And there is something you must accept,” he added.

“Hannibal loves me,” Will said simply. He understood it, even believed it, but still it was almost a revelation.

Robertus nodded. “I made many mistakes, William, but there is one thing I know very well. Hannibal loves you. He has few emotions, true. But because he wastes so little on other emotions, everything he does have is focused on you and you alone.” The count reached out and touched Will’s curls, stroking them as he did when William was a child in need of comfort after a nightmare. “He wants nothing more than to make you happy, my _suenas_.”

“I know, _Dėdė_ ,“ Will said, his emotions for once very centered and calm. “And I know that you want only what is best for me. And that….is Hannibal.”

Robertus smiled, but still looked sad. “Only if you believe that, William. Twenty years ago it seemed simple to plot out your and Hannibal’s future, but now, I know that I was very short-sighted in many ways. You are your own person, William. As much as I wanted you to help Hannibal, I also wanted him and I to help you. Please believe that you were never intended to not have choices of your own.”

Will reached up and clasped his uncle’s hand. “I know,” he said again, his voice calm. “It has been…difficult, I cannot lie about that, but I know you wanted only what was best.”

The count released a breath he had not even known that he had been holding. “You were – and are – so precious to us, William. I knew that life would be so difficult for you if you had remained at the orphanage. I remembered my own difficulties when I was young and I had the love of a stable family and my gifts were not nearly as strong as yours. It seemed so perfect to me at the time; you would be helped and so would Hannibal. I wanted what seemed best for both of you.”

“You did give me choices,” William said, his voice soft. “And everything I could have wanted. I am not angry, _Dede_.”

“We would not blame you if you were.”

“But I am not. There is no reason to be.” Will smiled, his emotions calm and at ease. “I am where I should be, and _with_ I should be. Everything is alright.” And with that, Will felt his heart ease and everything settle into place.

He could not change the past. And truly, for himself he would not change any of it. He would do anything to change what had happened to Hannibal, but that was impossible. What he could do was forge the future they both had.

And for the first time in months, he knew what his future was again, and he wanted it.

*****

Robertus left after two weeks, and insuring that Will was protected. Will knew that two of his uncle’s employees had been moved to Baltimore to watch him, and sighed, just accepting it. Between them and Hannibal, Will knew he would be lucky to sneeze without it being reported. There was nothing to do but be gracious about it; he knew nothing would change the protective nature of his uncle and his husband.

And maybe – just maybe – he liked it. Just a little bit. It felt good to see such clear evidence that he was so loved and cherished.

Although really, he didn’t need more proof than the flicker he saw in Hannibal’s eyes. It was true, Hannibal had few emotions, but what he did have were focused on Will, and they were full of nothing but love and care.

He knew that Hannibal was keeping his promise – he had not hunted anyone, and while the impulse was still there, he would not indulge during the time he had promised.

After that, Will did not know what would happen. And he understood that. It would not be right to think he could control Hannibal any more than Hannibal could control him.   They needed trust and understanding, and Will knew that he had to trust Hannibal.

But as much as his empathy was leading him to Hannibal, his empathy was also holding him back.

He could see blood on Hannibal’s hands.

*****

Will sat quietly at the dining table, taking his time and appreciating the vegetarian lasagna that Hannibal had perfected. At times, his natural manners almost made him apologize for making Hannibal prepare two menus for every meal, but Hannibal never complained, and Will could see that Hannibal understood Will’s feelings on the matter. Even when they were at an event and Will knew the meat was certainly not Human, he could not feel comfortable eating it again. He simply could not stand the thought, and Hannibal respected his decision.

And truthfully, Hannibal had quickly mastered the art of vegetarian fare. Will was more than satisfied with his meals….and with Hannibal.

“You are very deep in thought tonight,” Hannibal commented as they cleared the table. Will shrugged a little as he carried plates to the sink and dishwasher. He took care of the dishes while Hannibal dealt with any remaining food and cleaning the counters.

“I’m sorry. Not very good company. Nothing is wrong, just….thinking.”

“No need to apologize,” Hannibal assured him. “I am just glad to hear that nothing is wrong.” Will finished his chores and followed the older man to the library for their usual after dinner drinks. Usually they read or Will played with Cassi. It was a very comfortable and easy routine, one of many that Will liked. Living with Hannibal was as simple as breathing.

“Is there anything you would like to discuss?” To his credit, Hannibal patiently let Cassi play with his fingers for a moment, entertaining the pup while Will poured himself a fresh glass of wine.

“No. Yes,” Will amended. Hannibal nodded and sat back in his chair with his own glass, patiently waiting.

“Hannibal,” Will took a deep breath. “Thank you….for everything.”

Hannibal raised one pale eyebrow. “I have done nothing you did not deserve, William,” he counted gently.

“You saved my life, and you are keeping your promises. I know you are.” Will gestured to the puppy who was now playing with one of the many toys scattered about the house. “And you tolerate her. Even after the shoe disaster.”

Hannibal could not restrain from a small grimace. The one time he had left a pair of good shoes downstairs, Cassi had claimed them. Hannibal had been gracious about it, but Will had seen his veins throb in his temples for a minute.

“For you, she is worth it,” Hannibal said smoothly.

“The first gift you ever gave me was Winston,” Will mussed aloud. “Seems fitting we start married life with another puppy gift.   I know you want to make me happy.”

Hannibal’s eyes darkened. “And are you happy, William?”

“Yes, I am.” Will’s voice was steady.

“Then I am content,” Hannibal answered smoothly.

Will studied him thoughtfully. “But are you happy?”

There was a small smile. “Happy? I don’t know for certain if I can feel that emotion, William. But…yes, I believe that I feel is happiness. I certainly do not wish for anything to change, that we live our lives together.” Hannibal paused. “But I know that you have promised me a year, and I will honor any decision you make afterwards.” His eyebrows drew together in an micro expression that only Will or Robertus could see. “I know that you fear me.”

Will took a deep breath. “I’m afraid. Not of you, Hannibal. But afraid that I may never want to leave your side.”

Hannibal looked at him, puzzled. “Would that be so terrible?”

“No. It would not.” And Will said the words as if they were a suddenly new insight.

Which they were.

He loved Hannibal, and knew that the love was returned ten-fold.

Hannibal had done terrible things, things that Will could never condone. But perhaps…he could understand. And in a way, forgive.

He knew Hannibal was not likely to stop after the promised year. All Will could do was trust that Hannibal did hunt those who deserved it – at least according to Hannibal’s code of justice.

Was it so wrong to want happiness for Hannibal….and for himself?

And he did trust that no innocents would be hunted. He knew…and he had to trust…that Hannibal had his code of justice, and would never waver from it. No one who was innocent would be harmed.

Will was uncomfortable still; he did not feel he had the right to judge anyone. He would never agree with Hannibal’s hunting, he would never partake of the kill.

But he could look away, and love the man he was with.

His conscience would never really be clear. But Will understood….could see….what had made Hannibal the way he was, and that would never change.

And Will did not want it to change.

“Still, you have a year. My promise to you, William,” Hannibal was sawing, unaware of Will’s latest revelation.

“I don’t think that will be necessary,” Will murmured. He saw Hannibal tense, and smiled at him, his eyes wide. “What I am trying to say, Hannibal, is that I don’t need to wait a year to make my decision. I love you. I want to be your husband.”

Hannibal seemed frozen, but Will could see his mind racing, analyzing every word. “William, nothing would make me happier, truly, but if I you feel you must---“

“No,” Will interrupted. “I know this, Hannibal. It is what I want. I want us to be a true married couple now. I just worry that I _cannot_.”

Will merely blinked, and Hannibal was beside him. He smiled up at the older man who leaned over him, and Will simply relaxed back into his chair. He could see the uncertainty in Hannibal’s eyes, and knew he had to elaborate, to let Hannibal know exactly where they were now standing.

“I want us to be married in every way, Hannibal. I know that you would never harm me. But it’s that sometimes when I look at you, I can see….what you have done to others. I don’t hate you or fear you; I fear that if we are…together….I may see something from the past.” Will was floundering, trying to explain something that he himself barely understood.

“I want us both to be happy, Hannibal. I want to be your husband in every way. And I don’t fear you. I just fear that I may see something when we are….together.” He blushed and looked away. “I don’t fear you,” he repeated. “And while I will never condone what you have done, I understand that you have your reasons, and I will not quarrel with them. I just ask that you be careful. If you were caught, if you were put away….” Will paused and shook his head, unable to continue.

“They will not catch me,” Hannibal said, gently cupping Will’s face in his hands. “I will put aside the Ripper. He exists no more. I have no need of him anymore as long as you are at my side.”

Will looked at Hannibal, and saw. Perhaps Hannibal would not stop killing, though he would honor the year. But if he did kill again, it would be invisible to the police, no body to find.

“Be careful,” Will said, turning his head to kiss one of Hannibal’s hands.

“I promise.”

Will had to smile again. “You are giving up something very important to you.”

“It is nothing for me to give up compared to what it is giving to you. I would give you anything, William. And,” Hannibal paused, his dark eyes flickering emotions that only Will could read. “I would give you the wedding night that you deserved.”

Will blushed. “It is all right—“ he started, but Hannibal interrupted; very odd for him.

“No, it is not. You deserved far more than what you had. Though I understand it was a logical and reasonable decision on your part.”

Hannibal knelt down by the chair, his hands still gently around Will’s face. “I have no right to ask this of you, William, but may I make a request? You are not bound to agree, or even acknowledge it. I merely wish to say it aloud.’ Will nodded. “I would give you the night you deserve, but I know you fear me—“

I don’t fear you, Hannibal,” Will interruped, making them even. Hannibal had to smile.

“Very well. But you fear what I have done. You fear seeing it. I know that this is true.” Will had to nod “So,” Hannibal continued, “I have a suggestion.” He gestured to the night outside. “The dark, William. You cannot see me. You cannot see what I have done, if we are in darkness.

Will tilted his head, thinking of what Hannibal was proposing. “Darkness,” he mussed. If he could not _see_ Hannibal, if he could not see what he had done? Would that not make it easier indeed? His body wanted Hannibal, Will knew this. It was his mind and damned sight that objected. But if they could somehow be denied their usual control…

“No, please, I misspoke,” Hannibal now said, shaking his head. “William, I had no right to ask such a thing.”

“You did,” Will answered. He looked up at Hannibal. “And I accept.”

TBC….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter….belated wedding night. And nearly the end of the story.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Understanding, acceptance….and a belated wedding night.

Will smiled at seeing a genuine smile on Hannibal’s face. It was the greatest gift he could have been given. Hannibal carefully learned forward and Will eagerly leaned into the kiss. It was even more amazing than he remembered, and the kiss ended only when Cassi yipped, wanting attention.

They broke away, Will giving a soft nervous laugh. “I need to put her down for the night,” he said shakily.

“I will come with you,” Hannibal agreed and Will nodded. While Hannibal closed up the house for the night, Will fed Cassi and took her outside for a fast trip. She was actually starting to get the idea about what to do, and Will praised her profusely. Hannibal came   out on the deck and waited patiently until Will decided it was time to put Cassi to bed.

They went upstairs and Will went to his room – no, the guest room, Will told himself firmly. After tonight, he would move into the master suite with Hannibal, as it was meant to be. But for tonight, it was good that the huge kennel he used for Cassi at night was in the other bedroom. He put her down, making sure she had plenty of water and toys and turned on the TV so she would have noise for company.

Hannibal came to stand beside Will, wrapping his arms around the slender body, and Will smiled, relaxing into the touch and embrace.

“Part of me wants to ask you to wait a short time so I can prepare the bedroom,” Hannibal said softly into one ear. “But I am reluctant to let you out of my sight.”

“Prepare the bedroom?” Will turned around in the embrace to face Hannibal. “It needs nothing, Hannibal.”

“You deserve rose petals, music,” Hannibal argued.

“I only need you,” Will whispered, and kissed Hannibal to prove his point.

Will only barely suppressed a squeak of surprise as Hannibal lifted him up into his arms. “What are you doing?” Will laughed as Hannibal carried him from the room.

“What I have been waiting to do,” Hannibal said, and Will could see him smiling again. A genuine, honest smile that reached Hannibal’s eyes and one that Will knew was reserved only for him. “Let me indulge in some romance, William.”

Hannibal put him down once in the master suite, and began kissing Will in earnest again. Will responded eagerly and before he quite knew it, he had been guided back to sit on the huge bed. Hannibal knelt before him again, taking Will’s head gently between his hands.

“You are the greatest treasure I have ever dreamed of,” Hannibal murmured between kisses. Will blushed again, but smiled.

“I still….don’t know what to do,” Will warned, trying to control his dammed blushing. He wanted this, but his nerves were returning in full force.

Hannibal smiled. “You do not need to do anything,” he promised. “You are perfection without lifting a finger.”

Will laughed softly again. “And you are far too full of compliments,” he countered. Hannibal answered by kissing him again and then standing up.

Will watched as Hannibal turned on the bedside lamp and then shut off all the other lights after making sure the drapes were drawn. He then returned to the bed and Will stood, easily moving back into his arms. Hannibal carefully maneuvered them to the head of the bed and then ran gentle fingers over Will’s face, guiding him to close his eyes. Will nodded in understanding and smiled as light kisses were pressed to the closed eyelids. He did not fear Hannibal, and between the dark and his closed eyes, he could concentrate on his husband, and not see anything else.

He heard the sound of a drawer opening and smiled, suspecting what Hannibal likely had stashed in there. Then there was the soft click of the lamp being shut off, and Hannibal’s hands returned to Will’s shirt, gently unbuttoning. Will fumbled a little, but his fingers found Hannibal’s own shirt and quickly undid the buttons. Together, they removed shirts and shoes. Despite his honest eagerness, Will was glad when Hannibal guided him down onto the bed with them still partially dressed.

Once laid down, Will took a deep breath and felt himself begin to relax a little. It was familiar, kissing Hannibal, and he trusted the older man just has he always had. They simply kissed for a long time, Will letting Hannibal guide him.

Will shivered as Hannibal pressed kisses down his chest, his fingers tangling in the older man’s silver blond hair. Hannibal moved back up. “Are you alright?” he asked, his voice soft as he kissed an earlobe. Will nodded.

“I know it’s you, and I am so happy,” he whispered back. “I love you, Hannibal.”

Hannibal folded Will in his arms. “And I, you,” he said. Even with his eyes closed, Will could feel Hannibal smiling. “How can one such as you love something like me?”

“It is as simple as breathing,” Will answered honestly.

Slowly, pants and underwear were removed and Will found himself eager for more and pushing Hannibal at times. Hannibal laughed quietly, admonishing Will to slow down, and Will countered that he had waited long enough.

Hannibal rolled them a bit so he was on his back, Will lying on top of him, and Will let his legs be guided to straddle Hannibal’s waist and tucked his head into the space by Hannibal’s shoulder. He breathed in the unique scent that was his husband, and smiled. There was a pause, and Will could feel Hannibal’s arms moving and finding the object from the drawer.

Confidence aside, Will did tense when he felt Hannibal begin to prepare him but he soon relaxed, trusting Hannibal. Hannibal kissed him, murmuring words of love as he gently worked one finger and then two inside Will. There was generous amount of lube and Will sighed in pleasure.

“Tell me if I hurt you,” Hannibal said, his voice shaky.

“You won’t hurt me,” Will said firmly, knowing it was true.

Hannibal took his time, and Will was soon nearly growling in frustration. “Hannibal—“ he said, his tone warning. There was a soft chuckle.

“Patience, my love” he chided.

“I have been _very_ patient,” Will argued. “For—“ he gasped as Hannibal’s expert fingers found a spot deep inside Will. “For… _years_.”

Hannibal chuckled. “You have indeed,” he acknowledged. “Soon, my own,” he promised. “But I will not let our eagerness hurt you.”

“I’m going to---hurt you,” Will gasped, then huffed in laughter, “if you don’t do something soon.”

Hannibal responded by effortlessly rolling them over again, and Will sank eagerly back into the soft mattress, letting Hannibal arrange them. He reached up and cupped Hannibal’s face and his eyes opened. He frowned at the darkness.

“Wait,” Will said suddenly. Hannibal instantly pulled back and even in the dark Will could read his concern.

“William, are you alright? I am sorry, I—“

“No, no,” Will interrupted. He ran his hands over Hannibal’s face. “I want to see you Hannibal. Please, I _need_ to see you. I know it’s you and I am happy.”

“Oh, William.” Hannibal kissed him and then Will felt him move away and off the bed. A few confident footsteps and a light came on in the ensuite, bathing the bed area in a soft dim glow. Will blinked, but smiled as Hannibal returned to him. It was just enough light that Will could see him and he sighed happily, holding out his arms to Hannibal. The older man rejoined him and Will pulled Hannibal back down onto the bed, resuming their positions.

Hannibal positioned himself and then tenderly gathered Will into his arms. “Together,” he whispered.

“Together,” Will agreed, his eyes wide open, looking into the dark eyes of his husband. Hannibal thrust, and Will arched up to meet him, their eyes locked.

It did hurt, and Will tensed but quickly brushed it aside. The connection he immediately felt was worth any discomfort and he knew he wanted this to never end.

“ _Kvėpuoti_ , William,“ Hannibal said, his voice tight with tension. “Breathe for me, beloved.” His dark eyes were watching Will’s face, alert for any sign that he was hurting him too much.

Will let out his breathe in a shaky gasp. “I am,” he argued. Hannibal laughed, knowing that Will had to be alright if he was arguing.

Words done, Hannibal made slow love to his husband, taking his time, making sure that William was comfortable with each thrust. Soon though, even his willpower was being challenged as Will demanded more and more, meeting his thrusts and kissing him. Still, Hannibal managed to keep his iron control and refused to rush more than he thought Will could handle. Only at the end, when they were both taken over with emotions, did Hannibal unleash his control, and Will took over in his own way, guiding them.

Afterwards, they lay together, content in silence for a long time. Will finally raised his head and looked at Hannibal.

“My husband,” he said simply. Hannibal nodded and kissed Will’s hand.

“My husband,” he agreed.

*****

One year later....

They spent their first anniversay back at the estate in France, arranging their schedules so they would have a month with Robertus. Will had refused to leave Cassi for such a long time, and Robertus had sent his company private plane for them. Hannibal had to marvel that it would have cost more to fly a large dog comerical than it would cost for a person, and Will merely smiled. He knew that he could have a dozen dogs in tow, and Hannibal would simply make proper arrangements, never batting an eye at the astronimical cost to fly pets.

Ummm... a dozen dogs. It sounded good to him.

Cassi had quickly learned her way around the estate and Will was comfortable letting her roam for a time at night while he and Hannibal took a walk before retiring. Tonight, Cassi had found Winston‘s gravestone and she was sniffing around curiously as the men took seats on the benches.

“He was your first gift to me,” Will reflected. Hannibal took his hand, smiling a little at the memory.

“I was so appalled,” Hannibal admitted. “I had plans of doing research, finding the perfect suitable breed, already trained, of course.” He shook his head. “But, I freely admit that he was the perfect dog for you.”

“A mutt,” Will grinned.

“A diamond in the rough,” Hannibal corrected. He glanced over at Cassi who was happily digging in a pile of bushes. “I continue to reserve judgement on her,” he cautioned. Cassi had a love of fine leather that was a direct counter to Hannibal’s love for it. In Hannibal’s opinion, she had a very unhealthy obsession with shoes.

Will laughed, his eyes full of mirth. “You love her, and I know it,” he teased. “It just makes you remember to put your fancy shoes in the right closet and shut the door.”

Hannibal narrowed his eyes. “Now if only you would remember,” he said. But he followed his complaint with a kiss and Will knew he and Cassi were safe from any wrath.

They had spoken only once of Hannibal’s inclinations of wrath toward others. On their anniversary Will had kissed Hannibal and said simply “Be careful.” He would not say or ask any more, and Hannibal would honor Will’s direction.   Will did not approve, but he would not ask Hannibal to stop, merely to be careful, and trusted that Hannibal made his choices for good reasons.

In turn, Hannibal honored Will’s own decisions and had become very adept with creating vegetarian fare.   A few dinner guests had remarked on what it pity it was that Will refrained from eating his husband’s meat dishes, but it was still in the first year of marriage, so Hannibal contended himself with only fantasies of how to kill them and how he would serve them. Will had known immediately what he was thinking and kicked Hannibal under the table and nearly made him sleep on the couch that night for being rude and crass (and obvious) at the dinner table.

“It has been a wonderful year,” Will said now, resting his head on Hannibal’s shoulder.

“Every year has been wonderful that I have known you,” Hannibal said truthfully. Will looked up at him, smiling.

“I don’t really remember much before I came here,” Will said. “I always thought that was rather odd. I was almost six, I should have some memories. But they have never been clear. They start with you and Uncle Robertus.”

“Did you wish that you remembered?” Hannibal asked carefully. He had wondered if William desired to find something of his birth family. He hoped William would not want that, but he honestly saw no way he could logically refuse if Will ever wanted to pursue that option.

“I considered it, after I….found out, ” Will admitted, watching Cassi play in the bushes. “But I know it wasn’t meant to be. If I did have any family at all, I wouldn’t have been in the orphanage. And I wouldn’t be here for you and Uncle Robertus.”

Hannibal tightened his grip very slightly on Will’s shoulders. “You have always been our family,” he said fiercely.

Will looked up and him and smiled. “I know,” he said simply. “And it should not of have been any other way.”

“There is no other way,” Hannibal agreed. “We were born for each other, William. Perfect companions.”

Will smiled, his blue eyes full of love. “Perfect husbands.”

Hannibal returned the smile. “We are both,” he agreed.

And, they were.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who stuck with this silly story during the long delay between some chapters! All the kudos and comments were so greatly treasured.

**Author's Note:**

> End chapter notes: So, um....yeah. Obviously Will was NOT legally adopted...he was kidnapped. Robert Lecter has pure empathy himself, so he sees it perfectly in Will. And just why would he kidnap Will??? It will be revealed in coming chapters!


End file.
